


Kurai taiyō no hikari (暗い太陽の光)

by YaFinishedOrYaDone



Series: Naruto: The Baddest Bitch [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Arranged Marriage, BAMF Uzumaki Naruto, Bad Bitch Alert, Eventual Romance, Ex-criminal Naruto, Gangs, Gangster Naruto, Gangster Wife, Guns, HBIC Naruto, Homelessness, Humor, Idiots in Love, ItaNaru - Freeform, Itachi just wants a kiss, M/M, My First Fanfic, Naruto does what ever he wants, Naruto doesn't take anyone's shit, Naruto has anger issues, Naruto is Just Naruto, Naruto is about that life, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Seme Uchiha Itachi, Uke Uzumaki Naruto, stripper naruto
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-04-14 19:15:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 57,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14142750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaFinishedOrYaDone/pseuds/YaFinishedOrYaDone
Summary: Naruto had a rough, tedious past. From being mistreated in orphanages, living on the streets, and becoming an exotic dancer. But what happens when someone shows up at his door talking about an arranged marriage with the famed Uchiha Itachi? Can Naruto survive living up the the Uchiha standards and dealing with a dry, empty marriage? Or will he put it behind him and go far?Pairing: Ita/Naru





	1. Prologue: Plotting

**Warning:**   **This story is not what you think it is, the plot will probably get deeper each chapter. But anyway, *inhales* THIS STORY CONTAINS YAOI, MEANING: GUY ON GUY, ASS ON DICK, AND PENISES. The pairing is Ita/Naru in the order of Seme/Uke or Top/Bottom. Naruto is gonna be a little bit OOC because he's a lot more vulgar and loud, but secretly smart. So I guess he's gonna be BAMF Naruto. Itachi will be OOC as well, but only in the beginning, so it will change later on. This story contains sexual situations, coarse language, guns, violence and abuse. So beware...**

 **Categories:**   **Romance (eventual), Humor and Angst.**

 **Rating:**   **M**

_**I don't Naruto or Naruto Shippuden, Masashi Kishimoto does. But if I did, Sasuke's bitch ass would have never left a gem like Naru-chan, and Danzo would've died the first episode.** _

**~oO0Oo~**

**Kurai taiyō no hikari**

**~oO0Oo~**

**Prologue: Plotting**

_**Flashback: 3 years ago** _

_Sakura petals were blowing in the wind as the sound of children's laughter filled the neighborhood. All in all, it was a serene day. Birds were chirping, zephyrs were carrying the sound of chatter of talkative mothers, and the temperature was just right for-_

" _So why did I see you fuckin' some random bitch on_ _ **my**_   _bed just five minutes ago, Uchiha!" A raspy, yet velvety voice echoed throughout the mansion… and probably the whole country._

_Black, red-tinted eyes widened a fraction before narrowing. "It is none of your concern of what I do in this room, Uzumaki." A cool, impassive tone that could cut through the air like a knife in butter, passed throughout the room._

" _It is when you're doin' it_ _ **my**_   _bed! Ya know, like the bed I put my_ _ **clean**_ _body into?! And you're contaminatin' it with your dick juices and liquid babies!"_

_A dark, perfectly arched eyebrow raised. "Liquid babies?"_

_Cerulean eyes rolled as a sigh escaped. "Figure it out Uchiha-bastard, use that brain you're always praised for."_

_Dark eyes blinked disbelievingly at the blond's blatant disrespect._

" _Nah Itachi, you see, this is what we're not gonna do-" The blond was about to start clapping his hands._

 _Naruto's behavior was new to Itachi. He has never seen the 19 year old act this way towards him before._ " _Naruto, since when did you learn to speak like this?"_

" _Nunya damn business! So let's get back at the topic at hand." Naruto inhaled deeply before saying, "Which is you fuckin' a random bitch on my innocent bed that has done nothing to deserve this mistreatment-"_

" _Naruto, what happened to the ditzy, obedient little blonde that came at my beck and call?"_

 _Naruto's eyes flashed a crimson red in anger at the raven's arrogant tone. But then plump lips smirked before saying, " What happened to the humble man that didn't let fame get to his head? Ya know, you used to be so wise back then, I think I could've even fell in love with you. But nooooo,_ _ **you**_   _let your family dictate who you were as a person, and now you've changed. Hell, I even find it_ _ **hilarious**_   _when you call the teme 'foolish otouto' because the real fool here is you. Simply tragic." The blond sighed in fake sorrow. "So, have_ _ **fantastic**_ _life, and good day, sir!" The sunshine-blond stood up on his shapely legs and went to leave the room before being rudely interrupted._

" _Where do you think you're going?" The man's voice was monotone, but you could easily hear the underlying anger._

" _Daaaaang pretty boy, are you having an off day or what? Are your brain cells drinkin' bleach from having to live in such a bastardy brain?" Plump, pink lips smirked mischievously._

_Itachi's eye twitched._

" _Oooook, I'll even spell it out for you since your comprehensive skills are lacking today." Naruto said mockingly. "I'm leaving the mansion and_ _ **never**_ _coming back. I'm_ _ **sick**_ _of having to live with stoic bastards that act like they have a ten foot pole stuck up their ass! I'm_ _ **sick**_   _of having to take lessons on how to be the "appropriate wife" and how to present myself to this world! So fuck your standards and this godforsaken marriage!"_

 _While listening to this, Itachi's schooled, unemotional visage broke into utter surprise. The raven immediately jumped up and said, "You are not going anywhere! You are_ _**mine** _ _, meaning that you_ _**cannot** _ _leave."_

" _Oooh get real honey, yes the fuck I am - Oh! And by the way, here's your ring back!" Naruto threw a ring with rubies and the Uchiha emblem surrounding the metal band at Itachi's forehead, then swiftly turned and walked out the door, closing it with a wall shuttering slam._

_The raven stood in the middle of the room in shock. He had a small red spot forming in the middle of his forehead. 'How dare he?! I thought I would leave Naruto before he left me. He used to be so quiet and sweet, so who is this...this delinquent that just insulted me? I need answers.' He stood up on long legs._

_Itachi ripped the door open and ran down the corridor, his low ponytail flying up as he flew by doors in the hallway rapidly._

_He finally made it to the front door to witness Naruto getting in a taxi cab with all of his bags. 'So this was planned from the very beginning?' The man pondered with controlled, but increasing rage._

_The raven ran up to the car door just as the car was getting ready to pull out of the cobblestone driveway. Naruto surprisingly rolled down the car window and looked up with big blue eyes expectedly._

" _So after we pulled you out of the strip club and let you in our house with kindness when you basically had no home, you're just going to up and leave like that?" Itachi asked with contained fury._

_Cerulean eyes blinked slowly about three times before Naruto finally answered. "Yup." One slim, tan finger pushed on a button, and the tinted car window ascended back at the top. Naruto turned his head to the supposed cab driver. "Come on Kaka-chan, I wanna get to the airport sometime this year." He whined cutely._

_The silver headed man smiled from under his black mask, and said, "Okay Naruto-chan, anything for you." Kakashi placed his foot on the gas pedal and pulled out of the driveway and exited through golden gates with the Uchiha fan on it. The obnoxiously colored car flew down the road at high speeds towards Tokyo Narita Airport as a raven stared at the road road in disbelief._

_The blond took off his shoes and sat improperly in the the car seat as he picked up his brand new smart phone (with a new number, too) and dialed a familiar number. After a few rings it finally went through._

" _Who is this?"_   _An aged voice asked with annoyance._

" _Oi, Ero-sennin, is that anyway to greet your cute, newly free godson?"_   _Naruto said with humor lacing his tone._

" _S'bout damn time you got out of that house, gaki. But did you really need to interrupt my research for this?"_   _Jiraiya asked from the other line._

" _When are ya gonna quit with this research shit? It's always 'research this, research that' when we both know you just perv on innocent women-"_

" _Whatever gaki! You know this is for my latest book, Icha Icha-"_

" _-and you're just an old, wrinkly man who probably can't even get it up in the bedroom and-"_

" _SHUT UP GAKI!"_

_Beautiful laughter filled up the car. Even Kakashi snickered._

_Jiraiya's tone suddenly turned serious."_ _Ok gaki, are you sure you are ready to open up this organization? You know this can get dangerous-"_

" _Awww, is Jiraiya-chan worried about little ol' me? How cute. Ya know damn well that I can handle this, I'm badass -ttebayo." Naruto dramatically flipped his hair, even though it wasn't even long enough to flip._

 _Grumbles could be heard through the other line. "_ _Last time I try to be worried about you."_ _The phone made a loud beep, signaling that the call was over._

" _How rude." The little blond pouted._

_Kakashi chuckled loudly._

_**Flashback Over** _

' _Heh. I still remember that day like it was yesterday.'_ The 22-year-old blond smiled, reminiscing.

"- _Uzumaki-sama!"_ A normally lazy voice yelled sharply as he tried to get his boss's attention.

"Yes Shikamaru-kun?"

A tall brunette stood in the door entrance lackadaisically. His half lidded eyes were a deep, chocolate brown and his long brown hair was tied up in a spiky ponytail "It's time for orientation." He drawled.

The little blond smirked sadistically. "Yay! Time for torturing!" He cheered excitedly as he bounced out of his office to change into more appropriate apparel.

Shikamaru shivered in fear for the members. ' _That blond is scary, but hot. Mendokuse.'_

**~oO0Oo~**

Many young adults were located in a spacious, beautifully decorated dojo with fox paintings adorning the walls. They were chattering to one another to pass the time waiting for for their leader to make his first appearance.

"Alright ladies!" A loud booming voice cut off all the chatter in the room immediately. "Make sure your panties are on all the way because this very day determines if you are fit to be in this gang,  _Akai Uzu_ , dattebayo!"

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 1: Let's Get Down To Business

**~oO0Oo~**

**Kurai taiyō no hikari**

**~oO0Oo~**

**Chapter One: Let's Get Down to Business**

_Recap:_

_Many young adults were located in a spacious, beautifully decorated dojo with fox paintings adorning the walls. They were chattering to one another to pass the time waiting for for their leader to make his first appearance._

" _Alright ladies!" A loud booming voice cut off all the chatter in the room immediately. "Make sure your panties are on all the way because this very day determines if you are fit to be in this gang, Akai Uzu, dattebayo!''_

**~oO0Oo~**

**Los Angeles, California**

**Friday: July 7, 2017 2:06 PM**

"Alright ladies!" A loud booming voice cut off all the chatter in the room immediately. "Make sure your panties are on all the way because this very day determines if you are fit to be in this gang,  _Akai Uzu_ , dattebayo! My name is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, but you can call me Uzumaki-san for now.  _Akai Uzu_  isn't your average gang wreaking havoc in a city, we do the exact opposite. We want peace in the streets, but a certain organization will need to be annihilated before we can even come close to achieving that goal."

Everyone's attention turned to a small blond standing at a  _glorious_  5'2'. His build was slim and muscled, yet effeminate. Golden bangs were pulled up in a spiky ponytail on the top of his head, while the rest of his chin length hair spiked out in all directions. His stunning azure eyes that could rival the ocean were large and had a cat-like shape. He had an adorable button nose and pink, plump lips. Whiskered cheeks were chubby, and colored in a golden tan like the rest of his body. All-in-all, young man looked like the human version of the sun.

His attire resembled a military uniform, with olive green camouflage pants tucked in black steel-toed combat boots. The blond was wearing a black, long sleeved turtleneck that didn't reach past his navel, showing off a toned, tanned and tattooed abdomen.

Loud, obnoxious laughter escaped a brunette with wild hair and red fang tattoos on his cheeks. "There's no way in hell a girly-boy like  _you_  could be our leader, blondie. Shouldn't ya be playing with dolls or in mommy's make-up?" A raspy, boyish voice mocked with unconcealed mirth.

Naruto shifted on his other leg, leaning to the side. His eyes brightened deviously, while a smile grew on his face, betraying his emotions. "First of all, Inuzuka Kiba, my mother is dead, as well as my father. Are you really gonna disrespect your boss on the first day?"

Kiba's brown eyes widened, then drifted downward.

Naruto continued. "It would benefit you to keep your mouth shut." He said icily. "The loud ones always die first."

The brunette sunk in the back of the crowd in embarrassment and shame.

"Hopefully, we won't have anymore interruptions. Kaka-chan, can you take it from here?" Naruto smiled at the silver haired man reading a book.

"Maa, of course Naruto-chan." Kakashi looked from his 'literature' and smiled fondly at the small blond. Then his voice turned cold. "We will have drills every weekday to test your physical abilities. After we cut this number of people down, we will practice five types of martial arts: Karate, Taekwondo, Judo, Kung Fu and Muay Thai. And of course, learning how to shoot. After the training period, you will go on your first mission. Any questions?" The man glanced around with his one eye.

A tall man wearing dark sunglasses and a jacket hiding the lower half of his face raised his hand.

"Yes Aburame-san?" Naruto said sweetly.

"How long will the training period be?" Shino asked with a dry, monotone voice.

"The training period will be two months. After that, you will start taking on missions, so you will have to train on your own time. Any other questions?" Kakashi answered. The blond glanced around the crowd to see another tall man with dark brown hair in a low ponytail and lavender eyes with no pupils. Naruto identified him quickly.

"Yes, Hyuuga-san?"

"Will we ever have to leave the country?"

The gang leader grinned. "Of course! Other gangs will try to track us down and raid our bases."

Neji's eyebrow raised in curiosity. "Bases? As in plural?"

The blond nodded. "The base you are at currently is 'home base'. We have 15 other bases in different states and countries.  _Akai Uzu_ will mainly operate in North America."

The leader continued. "Each base will have rooms for each of you to have. But you go to Shikamaru if you have more questions about that."

"Tomorrow, we'll go more in depth of what  _Akai Uzu_  is trying to do. So don't worry, we're not gonna plan world domination or some shit like that." Naruto laughed to himself. "But for now, let's learn how to kick ass, -ttebayo!"

The crowd looked a lot more at ease knowing that their new leader was laid back, but that would be their first mistake.

"Bout time you're done, I was basically napping while standing." Shikamaru drawled lazily.

"Shut your lazy pineapple-headass up!"

**~oO0Oo~**

"Alright maggots! Get into two lines, so Kakashi and I can test your abilities!" The sunshine blond shouted.

The crowd started scrambling to get into two lines.

"This will be timed. So the longer you hold yourself in the fight, the higher your acceptance rate." Kakashi explained while having his nose in an orange book.

The first person in Naruto's line was Neji. The brunette was already smirking as if he has an advantage over the blonde. His aura seemed arrogant and put Naruto off.

The brunette got in his stance. Naruto identified it as the Hyuuga's famous  _Jyuuken._

"Fate will have me win this fight." Neji's said haughtily.

"Fuck your fate sideways, Hyuuga. Now hurry up and fight me, the ramen in the fridge is callin' me and I don't have all day." Naruto replied in annoyance while turning his back and looking at his nails.

' _How does he disregard me so easily?!'_ The brunette thought in barely contained anger. ' _I'll show that fate always wins.'_

Neji charged at Naruto's back, while the blond didn't move from his spot, despite the danger incoming. Everyone in the crowd held in their breath and looked away in fear because they knew how ruthless Hyuugas could be. Neji was just in front of Naruto as he pulled his palm back, getting ready to strike. The brunette's palm was about two inches away from the blond's lower back before the unexpected happened.

The blond turned slightly anticipating the motion behind him. Small, tanned hands grabbed the brunette's upper arm and the side of his upper torso as he used the Hyuuga's built up momentum to throw his body over his head. Neji hit the ground with a loud, echoing thud as he groaned loudly in pain. The brunette will be down for a while.

Naruto turned to the crowd to see shocked faces. He rolled his cerulean eyes. ' _Is it because I'm short or what?'_ He thought in irritation.

"I guess y'all weren't expecting that, eh?" The blond place his hand on his hip. "That goes to show that you should always look underneath the underneath. Or else, you look like...that." he said as he pointed to the brunette on the ground laying in the fetal position.

The sunshine blond looked back at the crowd. " _Next!_ " He exclaimed.

**~oO0Oo~**

**Monday: July 10, 2017 7:35 PM**

" _Uuuugh!"_

Naruto was sitting in is office by his lonesome. He was leaning on his mahogany desk groaning at the amount of paperwork that accumulated. The blond stopped writing to run his hands through his hair. ' _How am I gonna get the funds for this organization?'_

"Have you figured out a plan yet, Naru-chan?" A lazy voice sounded. The unexpected voice startled the leader.

" _Shit!_ " The blond looked at his new guest. It was a man with familiar gravity defying hair and a bandanna over his left eye. "Damn it, Kakashi! You scared the shit out of me!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Have you been getting rusty, Naru-chan? Normally you would've felt my presence."

" _Urusai!"_  Naruto exclaimed as he turned away from the man and pouted like a child.

Kakashi chuckled at the blonde's behavior. After his laughing ceased, the man's visage turned serious. "Do you have a plan for the funds?"

"Sorta. I need to have have a side job, but I just can't figure out what though." The blond stroked his nonexistent beard as he sorted his thoughts.

Kakashi's grey eyes lit up. "Your parents used to have a clothing line called  _Whirlpool & Co_. before they passed." The man said the last three words in sadness as looked up into curious blue eyes _._ "It was one of the top selling brands around the world."

"So you're saying it could make a comeback in stores?" The blond asked.

"If it has appealing designs and apparel."

Naruto looked all for it until he found a new obstacle. "Won't people wonder how the brand came back it's designers died? No one even knows I exist."

"You'll have to play the role of ' _Naruto Namikaze: the forgotten child.'"_

The blond started groaning again. " _Uugh!_ The press is gonna be all over this! I don't waaaanna be famous!" The blond whined childishly.

Naruto glared at his surrogate brother, then smiled so sweet, that it had to be fake. "Kaka- _chaaan,_ I better be getting extra ramen for this." There was an underlying threat under that kind tone.

The silver haired man sweatdropped. ' _Sensei, Kushina-neechan.. Why did you leave me with such a crazy child?'_

**~oO0Oo~**

**Los Angeles, California**

**Friday: July 14, 2017 9:54 AM**

The week finally came to an end. Naruto finished the first week of training for his new members. The members of  _Akai Uzu_ quickly learned to not underestimate the little blond or get on his bad side. (Let's just say that someone went to ICU after they made fun of the blond's height.) Currently, Naruto was getting ready to go to a clothing factory to make the new clothes for his late parents' company, but his "brother" was taking an extreme amount of time getting ready.

"Hurry the  _fuck up_ , Kakashi!" Naruto was losing his patience. (Not that he had much to begin with…) The blond looked at his outfit in the mirror while he was waiting. Golden spiky locks were in a low ponytail brushing the nape of his neck, while bangs reached his eyebrows and eartails tickled the sides of his jaw. He wore a zipped up Adidas track jacket and leggings with the three lines running up the sides. And to finish the clothing ensemble, he wore superstar sneakers from the same brand as the rest of his clothes.

A deep voice could be heard from the bathroom. "Maa Naruto, can you let me gel my hair a little bit more-"

" _Kakashi, if you don't get your lanky ass down here in one minute, I will burn all of your Icha Icha collection!"_

The lanky tall man could be seen sprinting down the stairs in panic. Naruto started cackling deviously while Kakashi quickly put on his mask and adjusted the bandanna over his eye.

"You're so evil, Naru-chan. I don't know why I even deal with you." The silver haired whined childishly.

Naruto walked up to Kakashi and wrapped his arms around the man's lower torso as he looked up at him. The blond tilted his head adorably as he said, "It's because you  _love_  me, Kaka-niichan!"

The lanky man sighed in defeat. "Come on let's go to the factory."

Naruto smirked mischievously as he walked out the apartment door. ' _You always win when you're cute.'_

They finally reached the indoor parking garage after taking a long elevator ride. Kakashi and Naruto were arguing about vegetables until Naruto spotted his orange Jeep Wrangler sitting in his reserved parking spot.

"Fuck your vegetables, Kakashi! I ain't changin' my diet! I'm already fit and sexy enou-  _MY BABY!"_ The blonde shouted in glee as ran to his car.

Naruto was embracing his car as he smothered the window in kisses. Kakashi shook his head at his brother's antics as he opened the door to the passenger of the the car. "Come on Naruto, let's  _go_!" ' _Look who's taking their sweet time now.'_ The silver haired man thought.

"Shut up you human Q-tip!"

' _What did I ever do to deserve this mistreatment?'_ Kakashi thought in fake sadness.

"So Kaka-chan, where is the factory?" The blond asked innocently.

The silver haired man almost fell out of his carseat. "You mean to tell me that you threatened to burn all of my precious books because I was taking ' _too long'_ , and you don't even know where the factory is?" Kakashi asked in disbelief.

The blond just turned his head and looked at him. "Hell yeah." Naruto deadpanned. "But seriously, where is it?"

"It's in Beverly Hills." Kakashi stated.

"That long ass drive?! That's gonna take like an hour long!" Naruto complained as he put his keys in the ignition.

"Just hurry up and drive, Naruto." The man was losing his patience.

"Fine, geez." The blond pouted as he pulled out of the garage and on to the road.

**~oO0Oo~**

**Tokyo, Japan**

**Friday: July 14, 2017 11:11 AM**

A twenty-seven year old lone raven was sitting on a lavish maroon couch, reminiscing.

"Why are you still thinking about the dobe, aniki? He's been gone for three years now." Sasuke could easily figure out what his brother was thinking about just by seeing the look in his eyes.

Itachi looked up to see his brother glancing at him with unhidden curiosity. "Because it is hard to forget him, Sasuke. I had the chance to make him see  _me_ , and I lost it because I was blinded."

"The only thing he was special for was his looks. Hell, he was even a stripper, Itachi! You probably would've gotten an STD or something!" The short haired raven was irritated that his brother was still still thinking about a blond that just abandoned him.

"Just because he was a stripper doesn't mean he was intimate with everyone, Sasuke."

"Whatever." Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"I think there is more as to why he left." Itachi theorized.

"How would you know?" Sasuke asked suspiciously.

"Our argument was short because he ran out, he didn't even want to keep the ring and he already had the exit planned-"

"Wait. You said he planned this out? What reasons did he tell you why he wanted a divorce?" Sasuke asked.

"He said it was because he was tired of dealing with us Uchiha and living up to the Uchiha standards." The two ravens sat in silence for few minutes until Sasuke spoke up.

"I think I figured it out," Sasuke seemed reassured now. "I think he saw his files."

Itachi raised a perfectly arched eyebrow. "Why do you think that?"

"About 3 months ago before he left, Otou-san asked him to clean the library so he can get used to his duty as your wife. I noticed that he was in there for a long time, so I went to check and see if the dobe was doing his job. When I opened the door, I saw him staring at a wall. He just looked… lost. I called his name five times until he looked at me. The dobe just smiled and apologized. He mechanically put on his grin, like always! We've been living with a facade this whole time, Itachi! We've been fooled!" Sasuke raised his voice in barely concealed shock.

Itachi's eyes widened and looked away. "I've should've known. Naruto would never be obedient and silent, it just isn't in his genes. Especially with Kushina's and Minato's personalities.  _Kuso!_ He was right about me being blinded, even with the answers right in front me!" Itachi took deep breaths and tried to calm himself down. Normally, he was much more composed. After about a minute, he turned back to Sasuke. "Does he even know of his heritage?"

"At this point, aniki, anything we knew about the dobe is probably invalid now. And I doubt he's even in the area anymore." Itachi's eyes pointed downwards. Sasuke sighed.

"There's no point in looking back now. It's been three years, Otou-san can just give you another wife. It's not like the usuratonkachi is irreplaceable." The short haired raven stood at his full 6'0' and walked out the door, leaving Itachi behind in his own thoughts. The raven picked up is phone to call his father about how the meeting went in Beverly Hills, even though his mind was still on a certain blond.

' _You could never be replaceable, Naruto. Even if I never knew the real you.'_

**~oO0Oo~**

**Beverly Hills, California**

**10:59 AM**

A beautiful woman with long, black hair could be seen looking around the factory lobby for someone. Her eyes lit up when she saw a middle aged man with dark brown hair and onyx-like eyes walk out the meeting room.

"How did the meeting go, Fugaku?" The woman asked kindly.

Fugaku's cold features melted away as he looked at his wife. His dark eyes softened as he said, "It went fine, Mikoto. Our company's clothing line,  _Mangekyō,_ had issues being approved in certain countr-" The brunette stopped when he heard Mikoto gasp. Fugaku followed her line of vision and what he saw made his eyes widen as well.

Two young men were arguing as they walked through the entry doors. But what caught their attention was the shorter man with blond hair in a low ponytail who was yelling at the taller man.

" _Kakashi_. For the last damn time:  _We. Are. Not. Making. A. Lingerie line_. Ya damn pervert!" The blonde spat.

The other man held his hands up in submission at the blond, he was done irritating his brother for today.

" _Naruto?_ "

Both heads shot up at the sound of a woman's voice. Naruto looked around the lobby until blue eyes landed on his mother-in-law's surprised face. When he confirmed that he wasn't dreaming, he cursed under his breath.

" _Awww_   _shit_."

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 2: Unexpected Meetings and Nikkō?

**~oO0Oo~**

**Kurai taiyō no hikari**

**~oO0Oo~**

**Chapter Two: Unexpected Meetings and Nikkō?**

_Recap:_

" _Naruto?"_

_Both heads shot up at the sound of a woman's voice. Naruto looked around the lobby until blue eyes landed on his mother-in-law's pale face. When he confirmed that he wasn't dreaming, he cursed under his breath._

" _Awww shit."_

**~oO0Oo~**

**Beverly Hills, California**

**10:59 AM**

Naruto wrung his hands nervously as he forced himself to look into Mikoto's dark eyes. He stiffened when he saw water pooling around the edges. The blond knew that if he ran into one of the Uchihas after all of these years that there would be animosity, but he wasn't expecting tears to be shed.

The married couple still looked like they haven't aged a year. Mikoto was wearing a beautiful white sundress, while Fugaku wore his black business suit.

"That's the greeting I get from you after three years, young man?!" The dark haired woman threw her manicured hands up in exasperation. "' _Aww shit'?!"_ She said sharply as she wiped the corners of her eyes.

The blond looked ready to have a breakdown while Kakashi stared at tense situation in front of him, but didn't interfere. He knew his brother was strong enough to fight his own battles and face his inner demons alone.

Fugaku wanted an answer from Naruto as well, but he needed to get to the airport in time so he could take a plane back to Tokyo. Fugaku spoke up sternly, "Mikoto, I don't think it's the right time right n-"

"Naruto...why did you leave us? No... why did you leave me?" The woman ignored her husband and continued to interrogate the blond further. She lost some of her anger in favor of getting long awaited closure.

 _Flashback : _ _4 years ago_

" _Naruto-chan!" A woman's voice echoed in the kitchen. "Can you help me set the table?"_

_Small, tan feet ran down the marble stairs, making loud footsteps._

_The short 18 year old blond finally made his destination to kitchen, and stared back at Mikoto who was pulling dinner out of the oven. The aroma of freshly baked chicken circulated around the room._

_Naruto beamed at her. "Of course, Mikoto-kaachan, anything for you!"_

_The black haired woman stopped what she was doing to squeal and giggle at the blond as she wrapped her arms around his small waist in a tight, tight embrace._

" _Naru-chan, I wish all both of my sons were like you! You're so bright and cute and funny. You're my personal_ _sunshine._ "  _Mikoto softly said as she nuzzled her nose in spiky blond locks._

_The blond sunk his head further into his mother-in-law's plump chest as he let himself be hugged by her. He never felt this type of attention when he was a child, so why not be cherished now?_

_Three dark haired men walked in the kitchen to see what the commotion was about, and watched the two in amusement. They each had small, rare smiles gracing their lips. The family was happy to have Naruto brighten up their long days with his blinding smile._

_Flashback End_

Naruto bowed his head in guilt. He may have not liked some of the Uchihas, but he did see some of them as his family. Leaving them behind made a cavity form in his heart.

"Obito and Shisui kept asking me where you've been. They were so heartbroken when they found out you ran away from home. Obito was so worried about his  _blondie,_  that he searched high and low throughout Japan, along with Shisui to find you. But it looks like you left the country instead of sticking around.'' She exhaled deeply through her nose after she was done with her rant.

"Why did you run out like that? What made you so disgusted by us that you had to leave the country? And don't give me that bullshit reason that Itachi told us!"

Naruto was surprised by the woman's harsh language, but did not not reply to her question. Kakashi couldn't blame him. Could you tell your mother figure that you left to start up a gang and that her eldest son is a  _manwhore_? I think not.

"Is there a problem?" A smooth feminine voice asked in concern.

Naruto look up to see a stoic woman with shoulder length bluish-purple hair and amber colored eyes. She wore lavender eyeshadow on her eyelids and had a piercing just below her bottom lip. He quickly identified her as the owner of  _Ame Industries_. She stood in the office doorway as she waited patiently for a response.

Kakashi greeted her politely, opting to diffuse the situation. "No there isn't, Konan-san. We would like to show the designs for  _Akai Uzu_ please."

The blue haired woman nodded as she went back to her office.

Fugaku saw this as the perfect opportunity to leave, so he grabbed his wife's small wrist and started walking away from the two men.

Mikoto was still waiting for the blond's reply as her husband tried to lead her out the door. She turned back to say one last thing to her surrogate son. "Please come back, Naruto." She pleaded. "You were our sunshine and now it's dark." The woman turned away from Naruto as she finally let Fugaku tug her through the door.

The blond stared at the door that two just went through sadly. He seemed like he was in a daze.

"-ruto.  _Naruto!_ "

Said person's head snapped up so fast that he swore something cracked in his neck .

Kakashi was looking at him with his one eye, trying to read his visage. He frowned in concern at the blond's distressed aura. The silver haired man opened the door to Konan's office for Naruto to walk through. "Come on, let's go." He jerked his head towards the door.

**~oO0Oo~**

**12:45 AM**

"Well that went well." Kakashi said in an unreadable tone as he moved his gaze from his smutty, orange book on to the road.

The beautiful blond on the driver's side snorted unattractively (yet attractively). Cerulean eyes glanced at the masked man. "I think we're thinking of two different events, buddy."

The man rolled his eye. "I was talking about the meeting with Konan." He clarified as he looked at the two jingling bells he gave his brother for his sixteenth hanging from the rear view mirror.

Naruto nodded and looked back at the road. "Yeah, it went well. I think the brand is gonna sell out with the help of  _Ame Industries_." He said with a hopeful tone.

"She didn't seem surprised when you said your surname, so I think she isn't aware of your heritage." Kakashi said thoughtfully.

"Good. Now we don't have to worry about this getting out to the public early." Naruto lifted a small hand to turn on the radio.

The jeep started vibrating from the deep bass as a feminine, husky voice started singing lowly.

" _6 inch heels,_

_She walked in the club like nobody's business._

_Goddamn,_

_She murdered everybody and I was her witness."_

Naruto gasped as he recognized the song. "This is the song Gaara was talking about!"

Kakashi raised a silver eyebrow as slouched further into the car's black cloth seats. He remembered his brother babbling about it."The one he's shooting a music video for?"

"Hai, the song has a lot more meaning behind it than your regular raunchy club song. So I wonder how he's gonna shoot it." The blond pondered. He heard a loud ringtone and looked at his phone on the console to see a panda on the screen.

"Well speak of the devil!" Naruto picked up his smartphone and tapped the green button. He put the phone on speaker so he wouldn't be distracted while driving. "Hi, Panda-chan!"

Kakashi snorted from under his mask.

The voice on the other end sighed at the nickname. " _Naruto."_  Gaara greeted in his soft voice.

"Yep, that's my name! So what's up?" He asked his best friend.

" _...I'm at your house right now."_ The voice informed the blond from the other end.

"Eh? Why?" Naruto tilted his head a he made a turn through the entrance gates of his apartment complex.

" _...I have news to announce."_  A loud beep abruptly echoed through the car, signaling that Gaara hung up.

"Why are all my friends socially inept?" He asked when he parked the car and and pull the keys out the ignition.

"Don't ask me, kid." Kakashi replied as he stepped out of the jeep and slammed the door closed.

The blonde opened the door to yell his brother for slamming the door of his car. " _Oi!_  Don't abuse my baby!" Naruto jumped out of the car because his short legs couldn't reach the ground.

Kakashi rolled his grey eye and walked away towards the elevator.

"Kaka-chan!  _Jotto matte! Don't leave me!"_

**~oO0Oo~**

**Los Angeles, California**

**Friday: July 14, 2017 1:16 PM**

" _ **EEEH?!**_ " Naruto shouted at the top of his lungs. " _ **Are you serious!**_ "

The person currently being screeched at was a eyebrowless, pale man sitting on the couch with scarlet spiky hair. On the left side of his forehead was a kanji tattoo the same color as his hair. The kanji meant ' _ai'_  or ' _love'_ (which was ironic because the redhead looked he never gave  _that_ out). Mint green pupiless eyes were heavily outlined with black eyeliner and thin lips were set in a frown.

He just stared at Naruto blankly. "Yes."

The blond looked ready to have a conniption. "So let me get this straight." He took a deep breath. "You want  _me_ -" He pointed a finger at himself. "-to be the model for  _your_  video?" He said as he pointed at the redhead.

Gaara nodded while he stared at his friend blankly.

Naruto continued, "And you want  _me-"_ The blond pointed to himself again. "-to dress up as a stripper and act like I'm performing for a crowd?"

The redhead nodded once again.

Naruto started whining pitifully. "But why can't the singer do it?! The song is about a  _female_ stripper after all!" He reasoned.

"The singer would rather have an experienced person do the dancing." Gaara said dryly. "Besides, the song fits you and you're feminine enough."

The short blond crossed his arms and pouted. "I better see a big check from  _Suna Productions_ , sir." He muttered under his breath.

Gaara smiled faintly at his friend's behavior. "Deal."

Blue eyes lit up. "Hey! Instead of a check, how about you sponsor my brand?" Naruto looked at his friend pleadingly.

Gaara tried to resist his friend's infamous puppy eyes. In the end, he failed. "Fine." He sighed.

Naruto started dancing and swinging his hips in victory.

Kakashi, who was sitting at kitchen counter in barstool, chuckled at the blond's dance moves. ' _Even though he quit being a stripper 5 years ago, he still has the moves for it.'_ He thought pervertedly.

The blond finally stopped dancing and walked over to cupboard grab a cup of instant ramen. He grabbed a kettle full of water, placed it on the stove and turned knob halfway. When he was done preparing his ramen, he leaned on the counter and looked up at the ceiling.

"Well it looks like  _Nikkō_ is coming out to play again." Naruto whispered absentmindedly. A memory of how he first earned the stage name surfaced.

_Flashback:_ _5 years ago_

_A blond teen was pacing around the club bathroom. Tonight was the night of his first performance as an exotic dancer! He practiced diligently to perfect his stage gait, stage visage and pole dancing. But there was one thing he left out: his stage name. He paused his pacing to walk over to one of the porcelain sinks._

_Naruto looked at his whiskered face in the mirror as he adjusted the outfit his boss gave him. Unlike all of the other male strippers, he wore feminine attire. It included a golden yellow halter top that ended just under his pectoral muscles, leaving his spiral tattoo exposed to cool air. His matching bottoms that were bikini-like rose up to his navel, framing his round, perky ass perfectly. Yellow fishnet tights paired with yellow pumps finished of the outfit excellently. Each article of clothing made his tan skin shine radiantly and his short blond hair glow._

_The bathroom door opened to reveal a man with paper white skin and long ebony locks that brushed thin shoulders. Golden snake-like eyes searched the room until it fell on the gorgeous blond._

_He sauntered into the room further to circle the blond like a vulture. "Well, well, well. Doesn't ssssomeone look ravissshing." The man hissed as he groped the blond's plump ass._

_Naruto held back a disgusted shiver at the man's actions as he thanked him for the compliment."Arigatō, Orochimaru-sama. You're too kind."_

_Orochimaru looked up at the feminine face predatorily and waved pale hand at him in dismissal. "Nonsense child, you look so stunning and bright… Almost like the sun." The man said thoughtfully._

_Orochimaru pondered on his last words.'Sun...Sunshine..._ _**Nikkō** _ _!'_

" _Let's not keep the crowd waiting, Nikkō." The snake-like man warned lightly before walking out the door._

_The teen was still staring at the door, recalling Orochimaru's words. 'Heh. Of course he would name me sunshine.'_

_Naruto walked out the restroom only to be blinded by colorful lights and deafened by loud music. He led himself through a dark hallway that ended at a door with a label saying: Performers Only. His heels echoed with a 'click' as he climbed up the stairs. By the time he reached the stage the club was dark and silent, yet not empty._

_The blonde could hear excited whispers throughout the large room as he got into his rehearsed pose. The voice of Orochimaru speaking through the microphone stirred the crowd even more._

" _LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!_ _THE SOUND_   _PRESENTS OUR NEWEST EDITION: NIKKOU!"_

_Golden lights lit up the stage, while Nikkō lit up the club._

_Flashback End_

The blond placed his palm on a whiskered cheek to lean on as he sighed dreamily. ' _Ah, memories.'_ He stopped daydreaming and glanced back at the redhead. "So how are your siblings, Gaara?"

"They are fine." Gaara said. "Kankurō still works at the puppet shop and Temari still works at Yakiniku Q."

Naruto nodded the news as he poured the hot water in the ramen cup and let it sit. "Has work been hard at all?"

The redhead nodded. "Ever since that singer asked us to shoot the video, work has been chaotic." Gaara said as if he relived the memory. "The singer has been really difficult and is extremely picky about the model of the video." He crossed his legs and sunk further into the leather couch. "That's why I asked you to be our model." He finished softly.

"Well if that's the case, I'll do my best for you, -ttebayo! Even if I have to shake my ass a little bit!" Naruto beamed at his friend with bright blue eyes as he inhaled his miso ramen. "What else are friends for?"

The other two men smiled faintly at the blond's kindness.

**~oO0Oo~**

**Tokyo Narita Airport, Japan**

**Saturday: July 15, 2017 1:46 AM**

A sleek four door Cadillac was parked by the curb of the airport sidewalk. Two drowsy brothers in the front of the car looked around for their parents. One brother had short black hair with a midnight blue tint that spiked in the back of his head peculiarly. His almond shaped eyes were a deep onyx that contrasted his pale face. The other brother had silky deep black hair that was tied in a ponytail at the nape of his neck. He had long eyelashes and stress lines running from the corners of his eyes to the middle of his sculpted cheekbones. His eye and skin color was the same shade as his younger brother's. Their identical thin lips were set in their usual frown.

Sasuke, who was on the driver's side, turned to his brother. "Didn't they say that they were waiting in the pick up area?"

Itachi nodded robotically. "Indeed. I wonder what the hold up is…" He said as he readjusted his ponytail and brushed his black bangs out of his face.

The short haired raven was losing his patience. "Why didn't they just take a cab home?" He asked no one in particular.

Itachi ignored his brother's complaining in favor of looking for his parents. Finally, the glass doors of the airport entrance opened as a dark haired couple walked out gracefully. He noticed that his mother's expression looked troubled. The raven decided to ignore it for now until they got home.

Fugaku put his and his wife's bags in the trunk of the car as Mikoto plopped in the backseat. She didn't greet her sons, which was a red flag to both of the brothers. Itachi decided to greet his mother to clear the tension building up in the vehicle.

"Good morning, mother. How was the flight?" Itachi asked politely.

"It was fine." Mikoto replied monotonously.

At this point, Fugaku was done with the bags and was settling in the backseat. But what caught Itachi's attention was his father's hand on his mother's. His father barely shows affection to others, even his wife. The only time he does is when Mikoto is in a mood.

Sasuke ran his hand through his short hair irritably. He glanced at his mother and decided to cut to the chase. "What happened, okaa-san?"

Mikoto glanced at her son with sad eyes as she clenched her fists. "Guess who I saw in Beverly Hills."

The two ravens in front of the car looked at each other in confusement. They didn't know anyone in America besides their employees so who would it be?.

Fugaku sighed at his sons' cluelessness. "We saw your husband at  _Ame Industries_." He said as he glared at Itachi.

Itachi's onyx eyes widened in shock as his impassive mask slid off his face. "Naruto…'' He whispered in disbelief. He might a have a chance to see him again after all.

Sasuke looked at his brother with worried eyes. He was one of the few that could see his brother's feelings for the blond. As Uchihas, they both couldn't understand emotions, so it caused them to make stupid decisions. In Itachi's case, ruining Naruto's positive view of him. For three long years, the man has been bathing in his regrets. Even though they weren't married mentally, Naruto didn't deserve the raven's blatant disregard of his existence. The only thing Itachi wanted was to find his husband and fight for his forgiveness.

The eldest son immediately started shooting questions at his parent. "How is he? Is he okay? Does he look any different?" Itachi asked urgently.

Fugaku's eyes widened at his eldest son's unusual behavior. He has never seen him act so troubled before. He was used to his perfect, emotionless attitude.

" _Itachi!_ " Mikoto scolded. "Calm down, he's fine."

The raven didn't look convinced. "Did he say why he left that day?"

Mikoto looked down at the hands in her lap. "No." She gritted her teeth. "He couldn't even look at me."

"Kuso!" He cursed under his breath. He hoped he could figure out why his blond went incognito.

The sound of his mother's voice pulled him out of his thoughts. "Enough of this. Sasuke, please drive. It's been a long two days and I just want to go home." She asked pleadingly.

Sasuke obediently started up the car and drove onto the highway. Itachi's head laid against the car window as he looked at the rapidly passing buildings.

' _Forgive me for my sins, Naruto. When I meet you again I hope you will give me a second chance to redeem myself.'_

**~oO0Oo~**

**2:24 AM**

The long haired raven was laying on his king sized bed, playing with a beautiful ring as he sorted his thoughts. His abandoned the ruby decorated ring in favor of walking across the luxurious bedroom to his desk.

Pale fingers picked up a smartphone and dialed a familiar, yet unused number. The phone rang several times until a tired, baritone voice asked who was calling.

"It has been a while, Nagato." the raven greeted.

" _Itachi? Why are you calling me after all of these years? And at 2 in the morning at that?"_

Itachi smirked. "I have a favor to ask of you."

" _What is it?"_ The voice on the other end asked. The raven had done a lot for him back when they were teens, so the man couldn't refuse.

"Give me all information on Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze-Uchiha. It does not have to be now, but as soon as possible."

" _It is the least I can do."_ The raven tapped the red button on the screen, ending the conversation.

' _And while you do that, I will do some research of my own.'_ The pale man schemed determinedly.

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 3: Just Who Are You?

**~oO0Oo~**

**Kurai taiyō no hikari**

**~oO0Oo~**

**Chapter Three: Just Who Are You?**

_Recap:_

" _Give me all information on Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze-Uchiha. It does not have to be now, but as soon as possible."_

" _It is the least I can do." The raven tapped the red button on the screen, ending the conversation._

' _And while you do that, I will do some research of my own.' The pale man schemed determinedly._

**~oO0Oo~**

**Los Angeles, California**

**Tuesday: July 18, 2017 5:12 PM**

A blond was sauntering through a large grassy field filled with two-dimensional dummies with red targets painted on their bodies. He was sporting all black clothes with a bulletproof vest over his torso. His hair was tied up in a messy ponytail at the top of his head to keep it from getting in his face. He sighed irritably through his button nose as he took his phone out of his pants pocket. He opened an app in his phone and tapped a red button.

Instantly, an alarm shrilled throughout the gang base which meant it was time for drill. People immediately ran out of their dorms towards the shooting range. Over the past two weeks, they realized that making their leader wait meant suffering. Every time someone was late to drill, he made them run laps around the whole base (which is about 100 acres big) until they passed out. So if there is a lesson to be learned… Do. Not. Make. Naruto. Wait.

While people were gathering on the field, Kakashi walked up lazily to his brother and ruffled his blond locks. "Yo, Nikkō-"

In the blink of an eye, Naruto pulled his leg up in the stance of a side kick with his boot clad foot was one inch away from the silver haired man's face. "Call me that again, and you'll really need that mask." He threatened ominously.

Kakashi raised his hands up in capitulation. He wanted to keep his gorgeous face.

The blond turned to his subordinates to see wide eyes full of fear (and some with lust). They all wondered: ' _How can someone so cute be so deadly?'._ He looked around to see if there was anyone else coming to the field, but everyone was already there.

" _ **Line up!**_ " Naruto commanded harshly.

Quickly, everyone got in to their regular lines, awaiting the blond's next instruction. ' _Heh. In just two weeks, everyone became my bitch.'_ The blond thought in arrogant humor.

"Good afternoon, maggots." The leader started. "I'll start with saying that I proud of how far y'all have come in the past two week with your martial arts training. Even though you are not close to mastering at all, y'all are probably the fastest learners I have ever seen." Naruto praised.

The group had wide prideful smiles on their faces. They weren't used to having their leader compliment their skills.

The gorgeous leader started to pace slowly in front of the lines of people. "Unfortunately, my time with this practice is gonna be short."

" _What?!"_

" _Come on, Uzumaki-sama!"_

The gang members were booing at the blond's announcement. Even though they knew that the blond could be a scary spitfire, they still loved his hilarious personality.

Naruto gathered fake tears in his eyes as he placed a hand over his heart. He looked up at the clear blue sky and grinned in fake happiness. "They like me! They really like me!" He shouted dramatically.

Everyone in the field laughed lightly at Naruto's antics.

"Okay, but seriously," the blond started as he brushed some dust of his bulletproof vest, "I'm gonna be in Hollywood all day with a friend, so I can only give you an introduction of today's training."

"Today-" In the span of one second, Naruto pulled out a Glock 17 and twirled it on his slim finger nonchalantly. "We are gonna learn how to shoot fuckers, -ttebayo!" He shouted overenthusiastically.

The members were cheering while the memory first kills started flooding the blond's mind.

 _Flashback:_   _10 years ago_

_It was midnight and the streets of Tokyo were barren. High pitched screams could be heard from a nearby alleyway. A child with shaggy brown hair was clad in overalls covered in holes. He was being held like in a vice-grip by a man in a ski mask with a gun pressed to his temple. The child's throat was sore from all the screaming. He looked at the frozen 12 year old blond standing stiffly next to his grandfather. Another man kicked a gun to the blond while pointing a gun at his head as well._

" _Either you kill the old man or we kill the kid." The masked man said with twisted voice._

_The boy with spiky blond hair glared fiercely at the speaker with blue eyes. "You're fuckin' sick!" He shouted with fury._

" _Shove it, twerp. Time's ticking and if you don't hurry it up, this kid is gonna have a nice hole in his head." The man said with no sympathy._

" _How can yo-"_

" _Gaki, just shut up and do it. I already have one foot in the grave." The shaking old man said in defeat while looking at the ground._

" _But Tazuna-" Naruto started only to be interrupted again._

" _Just promise me one thing, kid..." Naruto nodded slowly at the old man. "Make sure Inari gets back to my daughter. That fucker Gato is holding her captive." He spat that name with disgust he looked up at the boy through his rectangular glasses._

_Tears began falling down whiskered cheeks as the boy's body began to shake violently. He bent down to pick up the weapon that was next to his dirty, bare foot. He pointed the gun at Tazuna's bowed head with a shaky hand. He turned away from the old man as he pulled the trigger, not wanting to see him die. The gun jerked as a gunshot rang through the tight space._

_The dull thud of a body hitting the cement ground echoed throughout the alley. Inari's screams only raised in volume._

" _I'm so sorry.." Naruto said with a cracked voice. He bowed his head in grief._

_Through all of this happening Inari's eyes were tightly shut. Inari looked with wide eyes to see his grandfather laying on the ground in a pool of his own blood. The old man's straw hat and glasses fell off his head, revealing a bullet sized hole in the middle of his forehead._

" _NO! Ojii-san, wake up!_ _ **Ojii-san**_ _!" The child shouted through his crying._

 _Anger started swelling in the blond's chest. 'They made me take away the first person who cared about me!_ _ **They. Will. Pay.**_ '

_One of the masked men chuckled evilly. "Wow kid, I didn't know you had it in ya to-" Another gunshot rang through the air. The man fell to the ground with a loud, dull thud._

_The masked man's killer still had his head bowed while his arm was raised in the air. His gun pointed at the spot where the man once stood._

" _ **Shut. The. Fuck. UP!"**_ _Naruto spat in rage._

_Inari and the remaining masked man looked at the blue eyed boy in utter shock. Well… the boy's eyes used to be blue.._

_Naruto head snapped up as he glared at the masked man with crimson eyes. "_ _ **Let. Go. Of. Inari.**_ "  _He said fiercely._

_The man dropped the child immediately. His eyes were wide in shock and horror as he looked into the boy's paralyzing red eyes. 'What.. is this kid?!'_

_He backed away from the enraged blond as he aimed the gun at him in fear of his own life. He didn't even see when the blond appeared in front of him in a flash._

_Naruto cocked a fist back and slammed it in the man's stomach, making him fly at a wall and his gun soar across the alley. The fucker let out a loud, pained groan as he slid down the graffiti painted wall. The blond rubbed his small fist as he slowly walked up to him. The man's head slammed into the wall again as his throat was being squeezed in an unmerciful grip._

_Naruto looked at him with his still feral eyes. "_ _**Listen here ya failed abortion, either ya tell me where the hell that degenerate Gato is or I'll leave ya here to rot** _ _."_

" _His company is... on 65652…. Nami Court!" The masked man said in a cowardly, choked voice._

" _ **Thanks for the info, punk."**_ _The little blond let go of the man and kicked him down so he could stomp foot on the nape of his neck._ " _ **OH! And PSYCH!"**_   _Naruto trained the gun at the back of the man's head and pulled the trigger. Blood started spilling around the blond's bare feet as the man's body went limp._

 _Naruto turned back to the boy on the ground. "_ _**Come on Inari. I got a motherfucker to kill and a mother to get you back to."** _ _He said as he stuff the gun in his blood stained shorts pocket._

_The little blond walked past the boy, not bothering to avoid the puddles of warm blood as he went out the alley. The boy looked at the spot where he once stood._

_He looked at his grandfather one last time. 'Naruto-niichan… Just who are you?' Inari thought as he ran out the alley to catch up with Naruto ._

_Flashback End_

Naruto shook his head to get rid of the memories as he looked at the still cheering crowd. All it took was a glare for them to shut up. He stopped twirling the gun and pointed it behind him, aiming at directly at a shooting dummy. Without even looking back, he pulled the trigger and the gun jerked. A bullet sized hole went right through the middle of a bullseye. The blond ran his eyes over the surprised faces and smirked.

He turned on the safety and put the glock back in his pocket. He started rubbing the palms of his hands together as he walked closer to the lines of frozen people. "So y'all wanna be badasses and gangsters, eh? In order for that to happen, ya can't just shoot a gun. Ya have to breathe gun, feel the gun and be the gun." Naruto said wisely as he slipped back into his old speech habits.

"I know I sound like a sensei from those dumbass karate movies, but I'm dead serious." The beautiful blond said in a no nonsense tone.

He sighed as he kicked a huge box towards the crowd, spilling the contents out. Everyone's eyes trained on the pile of different guns. "Pick one."

Naruto ignored the commotion of people fighting over weapons as he turned to Kakashi. "You got it from here right?"

The silver haired man eye-smiled at him as he waved a hand in dismissal. "Maa, of course, Naru-chan!"

The blond waved at his brother as he walked off the field with hands in his pockets.

**~oO0Oo~**

**Hollywood, California**

**9:04 PM**

" _Itai!"_ Naruto put a hand over his glared at the makeup artist through the other one. "Shit Haku, that  _hurt!_ "

Haku rolled his brown eyes at the blond and moved towards him again to apply one last touch of eyeliner.

The blond held his fists in front of him as if he was ready to throw a punch. "Haku. If you don't get the fuck away from me with that torture device, you're gonna catch these hands!" Naruto threatened.

The brunette backed away from Naruto and put a hand on his hip in irritation. "Naruto-chan." He started. "I need to wing your eyeliner. So are you going to continue acting like a child or take it like man?"

The blond pouted as he let the brunette apply the makeup. "What's the point of taking it like a man if people can barely believe I'm a man?" He muttered under his breath.

Loud, gravelly laughter came from the other side of the room. Naruto turned his head to Zabuza and glared at him. "Ya can't blame them, gaki!" He said between chuckles, "You've got the plump ass of a girl!" Zabuza fell off the couch as he cracked up even more.

Naruto's blond eyebrow twitched at the comment as he picked up one of Haku's makeup palettes and chucked it at the behemoth of a man. Since the blond's aim is immaculate, it hit the man right in the middle of his forehead.

"Oi! You hit me with a sharp corner!" Naruto started cackling at Zabuza as the man rubbed his forehead in vexation. Haku just shook his head at their antics.

The door of the dressing room opened to reveal a beautiful woman with lavender eyes and silky midnight blue hair that reached the middle of her back.

Naruto turned his head to the door and saw the woman. "Hi, Hinata-chan!" The blond greeted with a grin.

"H-hello N-Naruto-chan. Y-you l-look lovely." She complimented.

"Arigatou!" The blond beamed at the praise.

"A-Are y-you read-dy for y-y-your o-outfit?" The shy woman asked politely.

"Hai, Hinata-chan!" The blond bounced of the room.

**~oO0Oo~**

Naruto stared at himself in the mirror. He wore a golden yellow satin bandeau top that shimmered in the light with matching high-rise cheeky bikini-like bottoms that accentuated his round ass and somewhat curvy hips. The bandeau and showed off his swirl tattoo and his slighty muscled arms. Over that, was thin golden body jewelry that trailed down from a thick, golden choker on his neck as it split into two chains and wrapped around his thin waist. Shiny, reflective golden knee high heels that were tightened from the laces exposed his tan, shapely thighs. His eyes were lined with black eyeliner that pointed outwards at the corners, giving it a cat-like shape. Golden glitter was applied to all the elevated features of his face, making it glow when light was shone upon it. The whole outfit made his cerulean eyes gleam beautifully and hair long blond hair glimmer. In conclusion, the Naruto looked like an exotic sex incarnate.

"I look like a classy whore." The gorgeous man deadpanned.

Hinata, who was staring at the small man in front of the mirror in awe, was quick to disagree. "No, N-Naruto-chan, you l-look stunning!" She exclaimed.

The blond looked at the dark haired woman skeptically. "Are you sure?"

Hinata nodded.

The blond gained a confident, determined look in his eye. "Well in that case,'' Naruto started as he put a small hand on his hip, "I've got a video to ace, -ttebayo!"

Hinata smiled at Naruto as he sashayed out the room.

**~oO0Oo~**

Naruto slammed the door open and looked around to find Gaara. He ignored the hungry looks of lust directed at him as he searched for his friend. He finally spotted him in the corner of the dark room behind his camera taking practice shots.

The blond walked over to him as Gaara looked up to see his face. He stared blankly at his with his green eyes.

"It's about time." The redhead sighed.

"Beauty takes time, darlin'!" Naruto said as he strutted a pose.

Gaara took the time to run his eyes over his friend's body. His eyes widened.

"Damn." He whistled.

Naruto giggled at his friend as he wrapped his arms around him. "I'll take that as a compliment, Panda-chan!"

"I thought I told you to stop calling me that." Gaara muttered as he frowned.

Naruto laughed at his friend's expression. "You know damn well I won't,  _Panda-chaaan~!_ "

Gaara rolled his green eyes as he glanced at the blond with a faint smile on his face. "It is time to start." He stated as he walked in front of the stage to set up his cameras at different parts of the stage.

Naruto took that as his cue to get on the stage. Stage lights began flashing while the song "6 Inch" started playing. Naruto waited for the director to say start as he looked at the many extras holding money surrounding the stage.

The director looked at him and shouted, " _Action!"_

Instantly, the blond turned on his stage presence as he walked towards the Gaara, hips swaying with each step hypnotically. When he made it to the camera in front of the stage, he looked at the lens with a sultry look as he squatted down. He spread his bent legs as he gyrated his hips to the beat entrancingly as he ran a hand through his long blond locks.

" _6 inch heels,_

_She walked in the club like nobody's business._

_Goddamn,_

_She murdered everybody and I was her witness."_

The blond stood up and sauntered back to the metal pole in the middle of the stage, exposing his ass to the camera. He gripped the pole with one small hand as he spread his legs shoulder width apart. He bent down and arched his back as he slid a hand down his tan thigh sensually. He shook his jiggling behind as he looked to the crowd to see mesmerized faces. ' _Heh. Looks like I still got it.'_  He thought as he sent a sexy smirk to another camera.

" _She works for the money, she work for the money_

_From the start to the finish._

_And she worth every dollar, she worth every dollar_

_And she worth every minute."_

He stopped shaking his ass in favor moving his torso in a captivating belly dance. His moving hips made his body jewelry sway with his curving physique. The beautiful blond gripped the pole again and climbed up with practiced grace as he lip synced the lyrics of the song.

" _She stack her money, money everywhere she goes_  
(She got that Sake), her Yamazaki straight from Tokyo  
(Oh baby you know), she got them commas and them decimals  
She don't gotta give it up cause she professional."

When he reached the top, he turned his azure eyes to another camera with his plump lips parted. He parted his legs in a wide 'V' shape as he dipped his whole upper body upside down. His eye upside down eyes looked the crowd as they threw money at him.

" _Oh, stars in her eyes_

_She fights and she sweats those sleepless nights_

_But she don't mind, she loves the grind_

_She grinds from Monday to Friday_

_Works from Friday to Sunday_

_Yeah, yeah, she gon' slang_

_Too smart to crave material things_

_Stacking her paper_

_(Stacking her cake up)_

_She grinds from Monday to Friday_

_Works from Friday to Sunday."_

Once he was done with the pose, he twirled himself down the pole, meeting the floor in an impressive split. The blond grabbed some of the dollar bills thrown on the ground and threw it over his his body like confetti.

" _Oh, gonna make you feel_

_You always come back to me_

_Come back, come back_

_Come back, come back_

_Come back, come back, come back."_

When the song came to a close, the blond turned to Gaara's camera one last time with half-lidded eyes and put a slim index finger over his pink lips.

" _Cut!"_

Naruto ignored the silence as he got up from his split and pulled out the money that accumulated in clothes. His head snapped up when he heard clapping hands from everywhere in the club. He raised a golden eyebrow at the applause and walked of the stage.

Gaara was applauding as he walked up to his friend. "You did excellent, Naruto. There is no way she can refuse this." He said proudly.

Naruto scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "I hope so. I felt like I was back in Tokyo when I was up there."

The redhead frowned at the the blond's words. "You don't have to think about Tokyo anymore. We both left that city behind for a reason." He said as he put a pale hand on the the short man's bare shoulder.

"You're right." He sighed. "Is this gonna go viral?"

"Probably. With you on it, of course. I just need to edit all of the scenes together and add the audio over it." Gaara said as he walked back to his tripod.

Naruto went to the bathroom to change. "I wonder how my workers are gonna react to this?.." He pondered out loud.

**~oO0Oo~**

**Tokyo, Japan**

**Saturday: July 22, 2017 3:54 PM**

A raven was walking down the streets of Tokyo to buy his little brother a present for his 23rd birthday tomorrow. He ignored his two obnoxious friends as looked for another store to enter.

The man looked at the other side of the crosswalk to see a large amount of people looking up at huge digital screen mounted on a skyscraper. He felt a hard elbow nudge his side.

Itachi turned to glare at the blue skinned man until he saw a his shocked face. "Isn't that your old husband?" Kisame said as he pointed to the large screen.

The raven quickly turned to the screen to see a petite blond twirling around a metal pole like liquid gold. Dark eyes squinted to see whiskered cheeks on the tan face confirming his thoughts. His eyes widened in shock and his jaw dropped at the beauty of the blond. He wanted to enter the video and cover up his husband's body. At this point, the half naked blond was obscenely shaking his tan ass to the crowd in the video. The raven looked at the lusty expressions of people walking by looking at the screen. Anger started swelling in his chest. ' _How dare they look at_ _ **my**_   _Naruto like that!_ ' Itachi thought possessively as his eyes turned red.

He was brought of his thoughts when he heard Deidara's loud voice. "Look he's over there too, un!" The long haired blond pointed at another side of the street.

Itachi looked at the billboard to find the blond leaning against a wall in a black jumpsuit with flames running up the sides. The text next to Naruto said:  _Whirlpool & Co. _with a red swirl next to it _._  Itachi was surprised the see that the old brand came back.

Deidara looked at each building around him. "He's everywhere! Un!"

The raven looked at each screen and billboard with wide eyes to see a petite blond in some type of pose and different clothes. He glanced at the last screen to see the words  _Naruto Namikaze: Fashion Designer._

' _It seems that you know exactly who you are, after all. But how come I, your husband, don't have a single clue?'_ Itachi thought with clenched fists and gritted teeth.

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 4: N-U-N-U

**~oO0Oo~**

**Kurai taiyō no hikari**

**~oO0Oo~**

**Chapter Four: Naruto-Uzumaki-Namikaze-Uchiha**

_Recap:_

_The raven looked at each screen and billboard with wide eyes to see a petite blond in some type of pose and different clothes. He glanced at the last screen to see the words Naruto Namikaze: Fashion Designer._

' _It seems that you exactly who you are, after all. But how come I, your husband, don't have a single clue?' Itachi thought with clenched fists and gritted teeth._

**~oO0Oo~**

**Somewhere in the United States**

"Have you seen that 6 inch video?"

"Yeah. I wanted to take that stripper right there!"

"I thought you were straight?"

"Honestly, I don't know anymore.."

**~oO0Oo~**

**Tokyo, Japan**

"Have you seen the video?"

"Yeah, I heard that the stripper used to work at that club in Japan."

"The Sound?"

"Yeah, why?"

"They have a poster of him on almost all of the walls…"

"I heard that he is the son of those fashion designers."

"What no way! That isn't the same person!"

**~oO0Oo~**

**Tokyo, Japan**

**Saturday: July 22, 2017 8:09 PM**

A raven was sitting at a desk, reading emails. But everytime a link redirected him to the internet, he saw that damn video again. It was all over his feed. Even when he watched his company videos, he saw the blond in the ads. And to make it worse, relatives kept calling him about his failed marriage, making the man even more irritated.

' _I will lose my sanity if I keep going on like this.'_ The raven thought as he got up from his desk, opting to take a breather.

Now do not be mistaken. Itachi  _did_  like the video. He watched it at least twenty times. He just wished he had the video to himself, instead of having men all over the globe look at what it is  _his._  But watching the blond dance so sensually on camera reminded him of what he failed to have. It made Itachi remember that he was going to reject that beautiful man at one point in time because he couldn't grasp his emotions.

Itachi sighed as he left the room to go to the kitchen. He looked up to see his family sitting at the table awaiting his presence. His mother seemed to have a strange expression on her face and had tissue with red stains in her nose. Dark eyes looked at his father, and he couldn't believe what he saw. A light blush was tinting the man's visage and he looked anywhere but Itachi.

Sasuke was the same as his father, but he looked like he needed to go to the bathroom to do… things.

He stood in front the large dining table. "Am I correct to assume that you have saw the video?"

They all nodded slowly in silence.

"I did not know that Naruto was capable of moving like...that." Fugaku muttered.

"I didn't know that the dobe was capable of giving the whole world a boner." Sasuke said with slightly surprised expression.

Itachi raised a perfect eyebrow. "Did you just admit that you got aroused from watching my husband?"

Sasuke looked away. He wasn't going to admit anything.

"Enough, boys. We were waiting for you to come out so we can have a discussion about your husband." Mikoto scolded as she looked at her eldest son.

"About what? That the dobe has a hot-"

" _Sasuke!"_

Said person rolled his eyes. "But am I wrong?"

"Otouto, hush."

Fugaku waited for his sons to stop, so he could speak. "I wanted to talk about why Naruto decided to open his parents' business. And how much that boy really knows."

"Otou-san, I honestly do not have an idea of why Naruto would do that. He stopped being predictable the day he left."

His father frowned. "What do you mean by that?"

"Naruto's behavior changed drastically when he left that day." Itachi stated.

"What do you mean, Itachi? Naru-chan has always been a sweet angel." His mother frowned at his words.

Itachi leaned on his other foot. "He snapped. I did something and he snapped. His speaking style changed and he became a lot more vulgar."

Mikoto looked at him suspiciously. "What did you do to him?"

He lowered his eyes in shame. "Something unforgivable."

**~oO0Oo~**

**Los Angeles, California**

**Sunday: July 23, 2017 10:26 AM**

The sound of running water filled the porcelain-themed bathroom. A knob squeaked as it was turned off, silencing the noise. A glass door opened as a small, tan foot met the white rug. Tan hands grabbed a towel to wipe off his wet body. Wet droplets ran over his whiskered cheeks. He grabbed another towel for his hair, and proceeded to walk out of the bathroom.

He opened the door to see a large man with long spiky white hair sprawled on his king sized bed. The man didn't seem to notice the blond that just entered the room.

Naruto's golden eyebrow twitched in annoyance. " _Get the fuck off of my bed!_  I don't want your pervy germs contaminatin' it!" He scolded.

Jiraiya opened a dark eye and yawned. "Nah, gaki. I'm pretty comfortable right now."

Naruto got an idea and smirked evilly as he turned to the wall. "Well I can just call Baa-chan real quick-"

The man immediately jumped off the bed and appeared in front of the blond. He started embracing the small man. "Have I ever told you how lucky I am to have you as my godson? Ya know, I really lo-"

"Save your ass kissin' for later, Ero-sennin." He walked over to his white dresser to pick out some clothes to wear for the day. He quickly changed and turned back to his godfather. "Ya wanna tell me why you are in my house?"

Jiraiya pouted at the lack of love he was receiving from the blond. "You have talk show interview today." He said nonchalantly.

The blond blinked twice. "And why wasn't I notified of this?" He asked as he put his hand on his hip.

Jiraiya crossed his bulky arms. "Because they just called an hour ago."

Naruto continued to interrogate the man. "Who and why?"

His godfather stroked his chin as he tried to remember. "I think the show's called  _Sunday Talk with Ino_. And have you been living under a rock for the past five days? That music video you were just in went viral."

He ignored the last comment. "Who said yes to the interview? And why?" He asked as he leaned on the dresser.

"Kakashi did. He said something about ' _Naru-chan needs to open up more'_  or something like that. He also said he sent pictures and videos to them as well."

Naruto's eyebrow twitched at the last sentence. "Excuse me while I go kill my dear,  _dear_  brother." He said as he calmly walked to Kakashi's room.

Once he made it the door, he kicked it opened with an echoing slam. He ran towards the silver haired man on the bed reading out of a green book. The blond jumped and tackled the tall man off the bed. They started wrestling on the wooden floor until the little blond straddled the man's lap and restrained his hands.

" _What videos did ya send ya goddamn Q-tip?!"_  Naruto said with a crazed look in his blue eyes.

Kakashi stopped wriggling and sighed in defeat. "I  _may_  have sent the ones of you rapping in the car." He admitted.

Naruto let go of his brother and collected all of the Icha Icha books in the room. He turned back to Kakashi. "I'm burnin' these." He said as walked out.

" _NOOOO! NOT AGAIN!"_

Evil cackling could be heard throughout the apartment.

**~oO0Oo~**

**Tokyo, Japan**

**4:17 PM**

Many family members were gathering in the mansion for a birthday party. Sasuke's party was held early because he doesn't like late night parties. It forces him socialize more. A lone raven with long hair was sitting on the couch sulking. Everytime a family member greeted him, it had a look of pity and concern. But it was obvious that everyone was ignoring the elephant in the room.

Itachi was brought out of his thoughts when the doorbell rang. He opened the door and saw his two cousins, Obito and Shisui, holding wrapped boxes and bags. They shoved the man out of the way to barged in the house. Obito made a beeline for the television while Shisui sat on the couch.

"Obito," Itachi sighed not in the mood for his cousins antics, "What are you doing? You are supposed to be celebrating my otouto's birthday, not watching cartoons." He said as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

Shisui snorted.

Obito turned his head so fast that Itachi swore something broke. " _I'm not watching cartoons!_  Blondie's gonna be on TV in a few minutes." The short haired raven said as he flicked through the channel.

"Obito. I don't wish to see that video again." Itachi said in annoyance. All the video did was remind Itachi of what he could have had and what he lost.

Obito sighed at his cousin. "I heard Blondie is gonna be on an interview at 4:30. I just thought that maybe he would shed some light on why he left that day."

Itachi was in front of the television so quick that nobody even saw him move. He looked at Obito's surprised face. He raised a perfect eyebrow. "Well? Are you going to turn on the channel?"

Obito snapped out of it and focused on finding the channel.

Mikoto, Fugaku, Sasuke and Madara witnessed the scene and walked over.

Mikoto spoke up angrily. "What are you do-"

"Found it!"

Everyone turned their attention to the light blonde haired woman with pale, pupiless blue eyes on the flat screen television. She had her long blonde hair in a ponytail and her bangs covering the right side of her pale face. She wore a beautiful periwinkle gown.

"  _Hello! Welcome to Sunday Talk With Ino!" The blonde haired woman exclaimed excitedly._

All the guests applauded.

The stage set had a purple theme to it, including two velvet purple loveseats and many purple flowers. Behind the the seats was a huge electronic display screen for pictures and in front of the seats were glasses of alcoholic drinks.

Ino sat up on the edge of her purple seat. " _Today we have a very special guest. He's been in hiding for the past eighteen years."_

The audience gasped overdramatically.

" _Please welcome Naruto to the show!"_

The audience applauded as a tall silver haired man in a black suit walked on stage carrying a short blonde bridal style. The man looked miserable.

On the other hand, Itachi felt jealousy form in the pit of his stomach.

"Kaka-baka?!"

Itachi turned to his cousin. "You know that man?"

"I used to work with him when I was in the police force. Wonder how he knows Blondie..." Obito said still focused on the television.

Itachi stored that piece of information in the back of his mind as he turned back to the television.

Naruto was being placed on the purple guest couch like royalty. The camera zoomed in on the blond's lavish outfit. He was wearing a tight white blazer with no shirt under it and tight white slacks. To match, he wore white Versace loafers with gold detailing on the front. His golden hair was in a messy low ponytail with his bangs and eartails brushing his face. In conclusion, Naruto looked like a hot angel.

The beautiful blond man winked at the camera cheekily and crossed his legs like a prince.

Ino turned to Naruto with a bright smile. " _So Naruto, would you like to introduce yourself?"_

Naruto smiled warmly as he waved at the crowd. " _What's good y'all! My long ass name is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze-Uchiha, dattebayo! And unfortunately, my initials spell 'noonoo'."_ The blond giggled cutely.

The crowd laughed at the blond.

Shisui raised an eyebrow. "I'm surprised he still claims our name."

All of the Uchiha grunted to show that they agreed with the curly haired man.

" _Let's start with the lighthearted subjects first."_ The host said as she pulled out sheet of paper.

She pointed at Kakashi. " _Is that your boyfriend?"_ She said with a unknowing smirk.

A dark aura formed around Itachi. Everyone on the couch inched away from him slowly, not trying to die.

Naruto's eyes comically widen to the sizes of dinner plates. " _HELL NO! THAT PERVERT IS MY BROTHER!"_

The audience laughed at the blond's outburst.

The woman looked confused. "You guys don't look anything alike..." Ino said questioningly.

" _My surrogate brother."_

" _Really?"_ The host stroked her chin. " _Then are you single and ready to mingle?"_ She her blonde eyebrows suggestively.

The blond shook his head. Itachi's aura grew even darker at the blond's answer.

" _I'm single, but not ready to mingle."_

Instantly, the ominous vibe disappeared as everyone let go of the breath they were holding in.

A smirk grew on Itachi's face. ' _Excellent. All I need to do now is claim the blond from right under his nose.'_

The talk show host looked surprised at Naruto's answer. " _Why don't you want a relationship?"_

Naruto put a hand on his hip and flipped his shoulder length unruly hair over his shoulder. " _Cuz Imma independent blond man that don't need no man!"_ He said flamboyantly as he snapped his fingers.

Obito cracked up at the blond's feminine actions.

Ino laughed at the blond as he picked up his  _Piña Colada_ and sipped out of the glass.

" _But really though,"_  he started as he put his drink back on the table. " _Everytime I get in a fling, the guy always ends up being really possessive."_

Itachi narrowed his dark eyes. ' _So he has had few relationships over the years.'_

" _And why don't you like that?"_  Ino asked genuinely curious. Most people like their spouses to be possessive over them because it shows they care.

" _Cuz I'm too crazy and badass to be claimed."_ Naruto deadpanned as he ran a hand through his golden hair.

The audience laughed again.

Fugaku turned to Itachi with a raised eyebrow. "So this is what you meant?" He said referring to the blond's behavior.

"Hn." Itachi confirmed. ' _Why did you feel the need to to hide from us? From me?'_

"Why didn't he always act like this? He would have been a lot more fun." Shisui whined.

Obito shushed them. "Shhh! He's still talking!"

" _What is your type?"_

The blond tilted his head cutely as he thought. " _The complete opposite of me. Like he has to be tall, dark and handsome. He probably won't talk as much as me, so someone who acts like this:-"_ The blond stared at the camera stoically and grunted lowly. " _Hn."_

' _I fit all of those standards. I may have a chance again.'_ Itachi smirked.

Obito and Shisui started cracking up. "That is the best Uchiha impression I have ever seen!" Obito said through his guffaws.

Madara slapped the back of Obito's head. But anyone could see the amusement in his dark eyes.

Ino looked at the blond with hilarity in her eyes. The she smirked evilly. " _So Naruto. Would you like to explain this?"_

The huge display screen behind them started showing the music video that Naruto featured in.

Kakashi started chuckling as the blond hid his face in his hands.

" _Let's just say I'm experienced._ " He said lightly, trying to dodge the subject.

' _We can tell.'_ Itachi thought pervertedly.

" _Okay, I'll take that answer for now."_ The host said skeptically.

" _What is your favorite type of music?"_

" _I like all types-"_

Kakashi interrupted him. " _His favorite is gangster rap. Play the video."_ He smirked. This was worth his Icha Icha being burnt.

The camera zoomed in on a video playing on the huge screen behind the couches. The display screen showed a little blond dancing in the driver's seat of a Jeep. The car was stopped in front of a red light. The volume of the rap song was so loud that the car shook violently from the heavy bass. As soon as the bass dropped Naruto started intensely rapping.

" _UH, AND WHEN I WAKE UP_  
I RECOGNIZE YOU'RE LOOKIN' AT ME FOR THE PAY CUT  
BEHIND MY SIDE WE LOOKIN' AT YOU FROM THE FACE DOWN  
WHAT MAC-11 EVEN BOOM WITH THE BASS DOWN  
SCHEMIN'!

 _AND LET ME TELL YOU BOUT MY LIFE_  
PAINKILLERS ONLY PUT ME IN THE TWILIGHT  
WHAT PRETTY PUSSY-"

The shaky video view switched from Naruto to Kakashi shaking his head and laughing. When the man turned the camera back around Naruto was still rapping while animatedly moving his arms. Naruto turned his head to the camera as he sped up his rapping.

" _LORD KNOWS, TWENTY OF 'EM IN MY CHEVY_

_TELL 'EM ALL TO COME AND GET ME, REAPIN' EVERYTHING I SOW_

_SO MY KARMA COME AND HEAVEN NO PRELIMINARY HEARING_

_SO MY RECORD AND MY MOTHAFUCKIN' GANG STAND IN SILENCE FOR THE RECORD,UH!"_

Naruto finally noticed he was being recorded and threw his Mcdonald's drink at Kakashi's phone, abruptly cutting off the video.

The audience was on the floor dying in hysterics while Naruto crossed his arms and pouted.

" _Daaamn!_ Blondie's got bars!" Obito said impressed while chuckling.

Hell, even Sasuke, Itachi and Fugaku chuckled a bit. And they don't even have souls.

"My Naru-chan became a hundred times cuter!" Mikoto said looking like she was itching to hug the screen.

Ino wiped a tear from her eyes while grinning. " _Okay Naruto, it's time for what we've been waiting for: answers."_ She said as her happy visage slipped into a solemn face.

The Uchihas instantly became silent. They have been waiting for this moment for three years.

" _Naruto, do you have any memory of your parents?"_ Ino asked seriously.

Naruto looked like he was trying to remember. " _I do. My mother, Kushina Uzumaki, was a fiery, yet kind woman. Her hair was a blazing red that match her name: Red Hot Habanero. Kakashi says I got my personality from her directly. My father, Minato Namikaze, was always a calm, collected man. He was goofy and always made me laugh. I'm literally his carbon copy, minus the whisker marks.''_  He said.

Ino nodded at the answer. " _What was your childhood like?"_

The blond frowned. " _Complete and utter shit."_ He spat. " _When my parents died, I was placed in orphanage after orphanage because the 'caretakers' would always find a way to kick me out. I still don't know why they hated me so much to this day."_

He shifted in the couch to get comfortable. " _Anyway, I got tired of moving around so much that I just ran away. I was around 10 years old when became homeless. My home was a cardboard box and a pillow I stole from a hotel."_

Mikoto's eyes started tearing up while Itachi's fists clenched in anger.

' _Why does he always get the short end of the stick?'_

Ino's eyes widened in horror as she put a hand over her mouth. " _That's simply horrendous."_

Naruto just smiled at her warmly. " _I'm over it now."_

The host was surprised at how he brushed it off so easily. ' _He is a very strong person.'_ She thought as she moved on to the next question. " _How did you meet Kakashi?"_

Naruto tried to figure out a way to dodge the question while memories came flooding back.

 _Flashback:_   _10 years ago_

_Two more bodies dropped to the floor in front of the barred door. A tan hand took the keys he stole from one of Gato's goons. The little boy unlocked the door and woke up the blue haired woman lying on the cement ground. She opened her dark eyes to meet with red ones. A shiver went down her spine._

" _ **I have your son Inari, run away while you can."**_   _He said in a gravelly voice._

" _What about my father?" She asked even though she knew what answer she was going to get._

 _Naruto looked away in sadness._ " _ **He's dead. Gato's goons forced me to kill him while they held me and your son at gunpoint."**_

_Tears welled up in Tsunami's eyes. "Where is my son?"_

" _ **He is right outside of the door. Take him and run as fast as you can."**_

_Tsunami immediately ran out of the door as Naruto watched._

_The blond walked down the long, dark hallway. Finally, he reached a door that said: Gato. He took the gun out of his pocket and hid it behind his back. He lifted a tan leg and kicked down the door with a loud slam._

_The short, portly man with sunglasses in his chair quickly turned see a small blond in tattered clothes covered in holes and blood stains._

" _What are you doing here, pipsqueak?" Gato said with sick smile._

 _Naruto glanced up at him with crimson eyes full of fury._ " _ **I'm here to put your fatass six feet under."**_

_Gato was about to retort to the insult, but cackled instead. "Gaki please. You probably couldn't kill a fly with your girly self." He waved a fat hand in dismissal._

_A tan arm swiftly pointed a gun ay the man and pulled the trigger. A bullet sized hole was in the wall, one millimeter next to the businessman's face, purposely missing. Naruto was just playing with his prey._

_The short man was stunned to the spot. "Guards! Guards?!" He shouted in panic._

_But nobody came._

_The blond walked over the door on the ground, entering the room slowly as he crept up to his prey._ " _ **Oh! Your guards that keep you safe and sound? They are dead."**_   _He said in a detached tone._

' _What is this...monster?!' Gato thought as he inched back by rolling his desk chair closer to the wall, attempting to escape the feral boy._

 _Naruto walked closer to the man with his weapon still raised._ " _ **Ya see… Karma ain't workin' fast enough for me, so I became karma itself. Today is the day of your death."**_

" _Why would I deserve karma-"_

" _ **URUSAI! I KNOW EXACTLY WHAT YOU DID TO TAZUNA!"**_   _Naruto shouted in rage. He was pissed that the man had the audacity to act innocent._

_Gato fell out of his chair to his knees in front of the blond. He bowed to the boy for mercy. "Please! I'll give you anything! Money, fame...anything! Please don't kill me!" He begged._

_Naruto sneered in disgust at the man groveling at his feet._ " _ **Can you give me Tazuna's life back?"**_

_Gato's body shook, already knowing his fate._

_The little blond took the man's silence as a no._ " _ **If you can't bring Tazuna back to life, then I don't give a flying fuck about anything you have to offer."**_ _He pointed the gun at the man's balding head and pulled the trigger._

_Nine gunshots rang through the air. Blood pooled at the blond's tan feet. Tan fingers let the weapon falling in the growing puddle, bathing it in crimson._

_Ferocious red eyes morphed back into an innocent blue. Naruto reflected in everything that happened in the past two hours. The people he killed, the anger he felt and why his eyes felt like they were on fire. The boy was so deep in his thoughts that he jumped when he heard a lazy, baritone voice behind him._

" _Maa, aren't you a little bit too young to be genocidal tendencies?"_

_The blond got ready to run to the window to jump out so he wouldn't be arrested. The man behind him noticed his tense frame._

" _Chill out kid. I'm in the ANBU. I was already sent here to kill most of these people anyway. It's full of serial killers, rapists, and child predators." The deep voice said nonchalantly as if he met these types of kids everyday._

_The blond still didn't answer to the man. "Hmm. I wonder what he did to cause a child to kill him."_

_Naruto turned around to see a muscular, yet lanky man with gravity defying silver held up by a headband. He wore a black mask over his face, a grey bulletproof vest over all black clothing. His sleeveless turtleneck exposed a swirl-like tattoo on his right shoulder. A porcelain mask with red marking hung off of his waist next to his gun holster._

_The blond looked at him with unnerving blue eyes. The man was shocked at the fiery look in it._

" _He messed with my family, so I fucked him up."_

_Kakashi ran his grey eyes over the boy's childish face, instantly recognizing those familiar features. His jaw dropped._

" _Sensei?"_

_Flashback End_

Kakashi saw the panic in Narutos's eyes, so he covered for him. "I met Naru-chan in front of my workplace." He eye smiled.

Ino seemed to take the answer without suspicion while the blond let out a deep breath.

Itachi saw the blond's strange behavior. ' _That's suspicious. Why would he need to lie about how he met someone?'_

" _It's time to talk about that video you featured in."_

Naruto groaned, not wanting to talk about it anymore. " _I was doing my friend Gaara a favor. He needed a dancer."_

" _But how do you know how to dance like that?"_ The host asked curiously.

" _I was a stripper from the ages of 16 to 17."_

Ino and the crowd gasped. " _That young?!_   _What caused you to start stripping?"_

" _Kakashi was on a long mission, so the rent started piling up. I need to pay the money off the apartment we were living in quickly."_ The blond said calmy.

" _Did you ever sell yourself?"_

Itachi's fists clenched even more.

Blue eyes almost jumped out of Naruto's head. " _Hell to the fuck no! I didn't even let people touch me when I was on stage! I was like a prude stripper! You can look, but you can't touch."_ He said as he scratched a whiskered cheek.

Ino laughed at the oxymoron. " _Why did you wear feminine clothes instead of masculine clothes?"_

" _The club welcomed everybody's tastes. My boss saw that I was the 'uke' type and took advantage of that."_ He said.

" _Why did you stop dancing?"_

" _I was notified that I was in an arranged marriage."_

Everyone gasped at the blond's response.

"Otou-san, is it okay for him to announce this? Especially when we kept it under wraps for years?" Sasuke asked concerned of what the public may react.

Fugaku nodded. "Let him be."

Naruto smiled at her surprised face. " _You're married? To who?"_

" _Remember when I said my name in the beginning of the show?"_

It took her a bit to remember what the blond said. Then her jaw dropped. " _You're married to an Uchiha?! Which one?"_

" _Itachi Uchiha. The president of Sharingan Corp."_ He said as he looked at his nails.

Ino instantly went in her gossipping mode. " _Oh my god! What is he like? Is he- Wait. He lives in Tokyo and you're here in California. What's up with that?"_  Something was not adding up correctly.

" _I left Tokyo three years ago."_

" _What? Why did you leave your husband?!"_ The host couldn't understand why Naruto would leave his husband, one of the most famous businessmen, in another country.

Everyone in front of the television was of the edge of their seat.

The blond sighed. "The marriage wasn't working out, and I needed to leave the past behind me."

Mikoto turned to Itachi with concerned eyes, she never knew the details of what happened that day.

The man bowed his head in shame. "I really fucked up."

Everyone turned to Itachi, they never heard him talk that way before. They could tell he was regretful.

" _What's life like now?"_

The Uchihas turned back to the television.

Naruto put a hand up to his chin, in thinking pose. " _Life is great now that I don't have to fight for everything. It's just me and Kaka-chan now. But I feel like something is missing."_ He said as he stroked his tan chin.

" _Well I hope you continue to find happiness, Naru-chan."_ The host gave the beautiful blond then turned to the crowd to speak. " _Give Naruto a round of applause for being so lovely and inspirational!"_

The audience stood from their seats to clap for Naruto.

Naruto and Kakashi stood up from the velvet couch to wave at the audience and the camera. Once Naruto sent one more smile, he turned to his brother and held his arms up.

" _You're still on punishment, Q-tip. Carry me."_  Naruto ordered, not knowing that he was still wearing a microphone.

The silver haired man sighed in defeat as he put one arm around the blond's thin waist and hooked the other under his knees and lifted him up in bridal style. Naruto waved to the crowd sweetly as he was carried offstage.

"Ha! Kaka-baka is whipped!" Obito laughed as he picked up the remote and turned off the television. He turned to see his family sulking.

"What's got y'all in bad mood?"

A depressed aura spread throughout the living room.

Madara ran a hand through his long hair in annoyance. "If you're so sad that the boy is gone, why don't you go visit him."

"Yea right, jii-san. Because he's just gonna welcome us open arms and make tea for the people he doesn't want associate with." Sasuke said sarcastically.

Madara looked at his nephew and the rest of the Uchihas. "Then stop being so depressed. If you want him back in your life, then fight for it." He said as he got up from the couch and walked away.

Mikoto spoke up. "I'm going to get my sunshine back, whether you're with me or not." She said with determined dark eyes.

"It's official. We are going to America." Itachi said with a small smile.

 

**TBC**


	6. Chapter 5: Nonexistent Animosity

**~oO0Oo~**

**Kurai taiyō no hikari**

**~oO0Oo~**

**Chapter Five: Nonexistent Animosity**

_ Recap: _

_Mikoto spoke up. "I'm going to get my sunshine back, whether you're with me or not." She said with determined dark eyes._

" _It's official. We are going to America." Itachi said with a small smile._

**~oO0Oo~**

**Somewhere over the Pacific Ocean**

**Monday: July 24, 2017 11:56 AM**

It was about four o' clock in the morning when the Uchiha's set off for Los Angeles. Mikoto and Itachi could not wait, so they everyone up at the asscrack of dawn. Since they are Uchihas, they took a private jet instead of flying on a commercial plane.

Obito was playing video games on his phone. Mikoto and Fugaku were sleeping on each other . Sasuke was sulking while looking out the plane window. Madara was doing Kami knows what. And Shisui was in the bathroom.

Currently, Itachi was on his laptop. Was he doing work? Reading emails for the company? Hell no. Itachi Uchiha was stalking  _every_  single one of his husband, Naruto's, social media accounts. He is on Naruto's Instagram looking at every picture the blond has to offer. The profile seemed to be popular. Most pictures were of Naruto and that man Kakashi making faces at the camera. Some were videos of the blond dancing in the car or dancing while house cleaning. But what made Itachi's eyes narrow was an image of  _his_  husband and some redheaded man.

' _Who is this man?'_ Itachi thought as a jealousy started forming in the pit of his stomach.

He looked at the caption of the photo to see: "Me and my best friend Gaara". Slowly, the jealousy started to fade away. He continued to scroll down the account until he heard someone speaking to him.

"Itachi."

Dark eyes looked up to see a curly haired man with dark eyes sitting directly across from him in the airplane seat.

"Yes, Shisui?" He asked in annoyance. He wanted to continue stalking his blond on social media.

Shisui ignore his cousin's irritated tone. "I know you want to see Naruto, and believe me all of us do. But what if he holds negative feelings towards you?" He asked.

"I don't care. I will fight for him to come back to me." Itachi declared with typical Uchiha stubbornness.

Shisui smiled at his cousin's determination.

**~oO0Oo~**

**Los Angeles, California**

**2:25 PM**

A blond was sitting at his mahogany desk doing pile and piles of paperwork. A silver haired man was sitting on the couch reading out of a green book. His workers were in the dorms because it was a rest day. Naruto trained them extra hard after that video came to let them know that just because he was stripper once, doesn't mean he can't beat someone's ass. The reactions were hilarious to the blond. Whenever they trained everyone looked at the beautiful man in lust, but never acted upon it.

The blond signed another gun ownership document form until his phone rang. He looked the caller ID on the screen and squealed. He quickly tapped the green button and put the phone on speaker.

"Obito-nii! How are you?" Naruto greeted excitedly.

Kakashi's head snapped up at the name. ' _Obito_?'

He heard chuckles from the other end. " _Hey Blondie!"_

"I haven't heard from you in soooo long!"

" _Hmmm. I wonder why?"_  Obito said sarcastically from the other line.

Naruto instantly felt saddened. This was the same way he felt when he saw his mother-in-law. He felt like he needed to repay them both in some way for his behavior.

"I'm sorry, Obito-nii." The blond apologized sincerely. "Is there any way I can make it up to you?"

" _Well, I'm in LA right now."_  He ignored the blond screeching 'WHAT!' from the other line. "And I need someone to pick us up." Obito said.

"Who is  _us_?" Naruto asked suspiciously.

The blond could hear sighing on the other end. " _Mikoto, Fugaku, Sasuke, Madara, Shisui and Itachi."_ Obito said hesitantly in fear that the blond will decline.

"My jeep can only fit four more people." The blond said calmly.

Obito almost fell of the airport bench. ' _How can he just disregard what I just said?!'_

" _Uh... Blondie, what about Itachi? Don't you have something against him?"_  The man asked unsure.

Naruto just blinked at Obito's question. "I don't give a shit about Itachi. All I care about is apologizing to Mikoto-kaachan. I'll pick y'all up in like 10 minutes." The blond said before hanging up.

Naruto looked up at his brother. "Kakashi get in your car. We got an old friend to pick up."

**~oO0Oo~**

**LAX, California**

**2:36 PM**

The Uchihas were outside the airport in the pick-up area. They were all holding their suitcases and leaning against the wall waiting in silence.

Itachi sighed in irritation. He was already tired of waiting for this cab. "Obito, did you tell the cab driver the right address?"

"Yup." Obito said. He smirked when he saw a car pulling up. He could just tell who is was by the color of the car.

An orange Jeep Wrangler with flames licking the sides pulled up to the curb. A black Porsche pulled up right behind it. The orange door opened and slammed closed.

Obito started walking towards the Jeep.

Itachi raised an eyebrow at his cousin's strange actions. "Obito, what are you doing?" He asked.

A small body ran from the pavement towards Obito. "OBITO-NIIIIIII!"

Said man just let the body jump on him, sending him crashing to the concrete.

The small body was wearing a black bandana with a red swirl on the front, covering the top of his long blond locks. He wore a tight sweater and matching sweatpants with flames licking the sides. On the back of the shirt, it said  _Whirlpool Co._

The Uchihas watched the whole scene in confusion and curiosity. Who was this girl jumping on Obito?

Another car door closed, bringing the Uchihas attention to a tall silver haired man wearing a face mask. He was standing sluggishly while looking down at the small body.

Itachi instantly recognized this man as his husband's surrogate brother. But what was he doing here?

Kakashi shook his head at the blond glomping Obito. "Come on, Naru-chan. Let the man breathe." He drawled lazily.

Each and every single Uchiha froze at that nickname. Was Naruto really in front them after all of these years?

Said man looked up at them with beautiful blue eyes as he let go of Obito.

Itachi's breath hitched as he took in his husband's appearance. It felt like he was living in a blond looked even more gorgeous in person. His body was just as curvy as it was on that video. His blond hair was bright as the sun even under that dark bandana. He was just so beautiful and Itachi wanted to hold him close.

Itachi's body moved without him registering it. Muscular arms wrapped around a thin waist as a pale nose buried in a black bandana.

"Uh… Hey there, Itachi. How are you doing?" Naruto said as he patted the man's back awkwardly. ' _Why is he hugging me?'_  He looked over the man's shoulders and saw his mother-in-law staring at him with shocked eyes.

"Mikoto-kaachaan!" He grinned.

The woman snapped out of her trance and ran towards the blond. She shoved Itachi off him and hugged her sunshine.

"Naru-chan!" She exclaimed she embraced the blond. She had to have a hug from the blond because she didn't get one the last time she saw him.

Cerulean eyes looked at her in sorrow. "Mikoto-kaachan. I'm sorry that I didn't-"

"It's okay, Naru-chan. I understand why you left. I apologize for getting so angry at you. I didn't know anything about your situation."

"It's okay, kaa-chan!" He beamed as he kissed her pale cheek. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a curly haired man.

"SHISUI-KUN!"

Shisui looked down at the cute blond fondly. "Hello, Naru-chan." He said gently.

"Hn. Dobe."

Naruto looked over to see Sasuke glancing at him. He had an arrogant smirk on his face.

"Hm. It seems that you're still an emotionally constipated bastard who likes poles up his ass. I wonder if it's a fetish?" He insulted while smiling sweetly.

Sasuke scowled.

Loud, deep laughter echoed from the other side of the pickup area. Blue eyes scanned the area and landed on a tall man with waist length black hair covering the right side of his face. "Already riling in-laws up. You're something else, boy."

"Madara-ojiji!" Naruto shouted as he ran up to him and ran his hands through his long hair.

"Didn't I tell you to not call me that. I'm not that old."

Naruto ignored him as he continued to play with Madara's inky black strands.

"As much I'd love to catch up, we need to get a cab." Fugaku said monotonously.

Naruto raised an eyebrow as let go of the black strands. "Eh? Obito called me to pick to y'all up. So LEGGO!" He yelled as he went back to the Jeep to start it back up.

Everyone just stood there in confusion of what just happened.

"Obito, what are you trying to do?" Itachi asked irritated. He didn't know why his cousin deliberately called his long lost husband.

"Trying to speed things up." He replied cryptically as he put his bags in the trunk and climbed in the front seat.

**~oO0Oo~**

**2:42 PM**

Naruto put his aviator sunglasses on as he waited for everyone to get in the car. He looked in the rearview mirror and saw Shisui, Madara and Itachi.

He put the car in drive and pulled out of the airport entrance and onto the highway with Kakashi following him.

Itachi was watching the blond's every move closely. He didn't understand why the blond even came. It just didn't make any sense.

The whole car ride, Madara was informing Naruto on what hair products he uses since the blond wouldn't stop asking. He always thought his Madara's hair was wild and pretty.

"I'm hungry as fuck so Imma get some food." Naruto said as he rubbed his growling stomach.

"Good. I heard there was a well known Italian restaurant around."

"Cool."he replied as he watched the road.

Obito decided to make some small talk to get rid of some of the heavy silence in the car. "So Blondie. Why did you get such a manly car?" Obito asked.

"Cuz I like bigass cars. And it's funny to see people's reactions when my little ass jumps out of it." He deadpanned.

Obito laughed as Naruto hooked up the AUX.

Extremely profane music filled the car loudly. The blond started rapping the lyrics as he drove through the highway exit.

"You really do like rap don't you!" Obito said through chuckles.

Naruto looked at him through his reflective sunglasses and grinned brightly. "It's cuz I can relate to it most of the lyrics. Most of the songs are about coming up and that's basically my life story." He stated as he pulled up to the restaurant.

Before he could even push the car door open it was already opened for him. He saw Itachi standing there with his hand held out. Blue eyes stared blankly at the appendage. Naruto finally came to the conclusion that he was trying to help him out of the car.

He grabbed Itachi's pale hand and jumped out of the Jeep.

Itachi's breath hitched when he saw those beautiful cerulean eyes through the sunglasses looking up at him. But he could've died when he saw pink plump lips pulled up in a small smile, just for him.

"Thank you Itachi." Naruto said sweetly.

Naruto walked away from him to find his brother. When he finally spotted him in the parking lot, he laughed. The man looked so miserable.

"What's wrong Kaka-chan?"

Kakashi slumped over Naruto's shoulder. "It's like they suck the fun right of you." He said referring to Sasuke and Fugaku.

"It couldn't have been that bad. Mikoto-kaachan is talkative."

"It's hard to talk to wives when their husbands are sending you death glares."

The blond giggled at Kakashi's misfortune as he went inside of the restaurant.

When he walked in he was greeted by a receptionist. "Hello! How can I help you?" The woman greeted.

The blond walked over to the desk as he took his sunglasses off. "Do you have a booth for nine?"

The woman nodded as she led the large group through the restaurant. Eyes all around the building were watching the blond the whole journey. When they made it to the booth, Itachi somehow squeezed himself between Naruto and Obito.

While they waited for the waiter, Naruto talked animatedly to Obito and Shisui, sometimes insulting his brother playfully. Itachi loved watching blond flip through different expressions as he spoke. He noticed that his cerulean eyes lighten and darken with each emotion he had. Sort of like a mood ring. He wished he could have saw this side of him when they were in Tokyo.

"Do they have ramen?" Naruto asked as he flipped the page of the menu.

"No, Naruto. This is an  _Italian_ restaurant." Kakashi said shaking his head at the blond's craving.

The blond scowled. "I don't care I  _will_  get my ramen." He declared as he threw his menu somewhere.

A waitress with unevenly layered red hair walked up to take their order. Her skirt was too short and her shirt was showing off cleavage that didn't even exist. Her name plate said 'Karin'. Red eyes looked over the Uchihas and instantly recognized them. She took everyone's order happily (and of course flirted with the single men), but ignored Naruto's presence.

As she began to walk away, the blond called her. "M'am you forgot my order!" He said waving his tan hands at her.

She rolled her red eyes behind her glasses and turned back to the blond and looked down at him in disgust.

"I only take orders for people who respect themselves and have real jobs." She spat as she flipped her hair.

Naruto looked around the table and then looked back at her. "Who are you talking to? Cuz I know it ain't me." He said with an attitude.

Everyone at the table stopped their conversations when heard that tone in Naruto's voice. They  _knew_  that something was going to go down.

"Who else would I be talking to? You're that...that whore!" Karin shouted in anger.

Itachi was about to intervene until he saw his husband shaking. He lifted a hand to put on his shoulder until-

Naruto started cackling maniacally. Kakashi pinched his nose as if he was stressed. "Oh Kami. Not now."

Everyone at the table looked at the man weird. What the hell is he talking about?

"I wasn't a prostitute, I was a stripper. Don't get it twisted, bitch." He said still cackling.

The Uchihas were surprised at how fast the blond could switch up his emotions. This was the exact same way he spoke when he yelled at Itachi that day. One minute he's an angel, the next minute he's a delinquent.

Karin was stunned. She didn't expect the blond the talk back to her so quickly. He seemed to nice too do that.

The waitress got over her surprise quickly to resume her point. "Everyone has seen your disgusting video. The way you were shaking your ass was revolting. It proves that you are a slut."

"What are ya talkin' about? Last time I checked, ya didn't know shit about my sex life. So please explain to me how  _I'm_  a  _whore_." Naruto ordered while intertwining tan fingers and resting his chin on them.

Karin adjusted her glasses. "You're a stripper!"

" I  _was_  a stripper. But I don't  _dance_  now, I make money  _move_. And what do you do?" The blond laughed mockingly. "Work at a restaurant!"

Everyone in the restaurant started laughing at the woman. She grit her teeth in anger. She will not being embarrassed by this… this whore!

"Ya know, I think I'm sensin' jealousy." He tapped his chin. "Is it because I can fit in your clothes better than you and I'm a man?" Naruto plump, pink lips were pulled into a devious smirk.

Everyone at the table stifled a laugh.

"How dare yo-"

"Shut the fuck up and make me my ramen." Naruto interrupted while looking at his nails.

"Are you dumb? We don't even sell ramen here. It's an Italian res-"

"I'm not playin' these games with you right now." He adjusted his black bandana as his blue eyes looked her pointedly. " _Make. Me. My. Ramen. Bitch."_ The blond clapped on every syllable of each word.

Obito and Shisui started dying on the table laughing.

Karin looked ready to retort until she saw the blond's eyes. They flashed red for a split second. She ran into the kitchen to tell the chef to make the blond's order.

Naruto watched the woman run to the kitchen in fear. ' _HA! The eyes always get them!'_ he thought mischievously

Kakashi sighed heavily at his brother's behavior. "You are just like your mother. Crazy as hell and acts as if she doesn't have any home training."

The blond cackled again. "Damn straight. I'm loco. I love wreaking havoc." He deadpanned as he lifted his legs onto the table.

' _He is a living oxymoron..'_  Itachi thought.

**~oO0Oo~**

**3:38 PM**

Laughter could be heard through the parking lot as large group exited the restaurant.

"Naruto, I'm still surprised that you got ramen out of the chef!" Shisui said in between chuckles.

The blond flipped his hair. "What can I say? I'm very persuasive."

"More like threatening and evil." Kakashi muttered as he walked up to his car.

"What was that?" The sickening sweet voice of Naruto sent shivers down Kakashi's spine.

"N-nothing, Naru-chan!" The silver haired man lied nervously.

Naruto ignored his irritating brother and looked for his mother-in-law so he could gossip. But he could find her anywhere. He turned to Fugaku. "Where's Mikoto-kaachan?"

"She's-" The man started only to be cut off by a loud scream.

Naruto ran towards the noise until he found himself behind the restaurant. He saw Mikoto being dragged by her purse by some man in a ski mask. The man looked up at him and still continued to try and rob the woman. Naruto prepared himself to fight, ignoring the loud footsteps behind him.

The blond appeared out of nowhere in front of the man sent a jarring axe kick the man's covered chin, forcing the man to let go of the purse. The thief was stunned by the kick but snapped out of it and sprint towards the blond to punch in him in the face. Naruto dodged by bending backwards and got some distance away from the man's oncoming assault by gracefully backflipping away. Once he was on his feet again, he appeared in a flash in front of the man again. He spun on his foot like an axis and hit the thief's face in a brutal roundhouse kick. The masked man wobbled slightly and fell to the ground unconscious. Blue eyes watched the body carefully until they deemed it was safe.

Naruto turned around to see his in-laws staring at him in utter shock. He ignored him to tend to Mikoto who was still on the ground.

Itachi, who was watching the whole scene, felt his jaw drop. "Naruto…"

"Are you okay?" He asked the woman.

She was still looking at him with wide dark eyes. "H-how did you learn to fight like that?" She asked the question everyone was thinking.

He looked down at her with big, blue saddened eyes. "You learn a lot when you're left out to die." He stated wisely as he held out a hand for her.

She put her frail hand in his and felt herself lift to her feet.

"Y'all are staying with me. I don't trust you to be by yourself." The blond declared before walking back to his Jeep.

' _Otouto was incorrect after all. He really did welcome us with open arms.'_

**~oO0Oo~**

**4:23 PM**

Through the whole ride, Shisui, Obito and Naruto were cracking jokes about each other.

They were driving through the heart of LA. The huge skyscrapers were impressive, but had nothing on Tokyo. The blond behind the wheel pulled into the apartment garage.

Tan hands took the keys out of the ignition and went to open the door only to find it opened for him again. He took Itachi's hand and let himself be guided out of the car. He looked at his husband with big blue eyes.

"Aren't you just the little gentleman?" The blond said cutely as his flicked Itachi's pale nose.

Itachi watched Naruto walk away to Kakashi. He stared at the way the blond's hips sway as he moved.

' _I really need to step up my game up if I gonna claim him.'_

They walked through the huge lobby, while Mikoto was telling Naruto to not worry about them and that they will be fine on their own.

Naruto just ignored her and went into the large glass elevator. Everyone piled in and waited for at least a minute because Naruto's apartment was on the top floor.

"Dobe. Do you even have enough rooms for us? I don't want to be cramped." Sasuke asked skeptically.

The blond stared at him with blank eyes. "My apartment is a penthouse. It  _is_  the  _whole_ top floor. It has 8 bedrooms."

The elevator doors opened and the blonde led them to the only door in on the room. He took out his keys and unlocked the door. The Uchiha's eyes were instantly blinded by all of the natural light from the huge windows. It didn't help that everything a shade of white or burnt orange.

Don't misunderstand me. The apartment was beautiful and impressively decorated. The blond led them through the house.

He showed them the outside pool on the balcony, the huge kitchen with white marble countertops, the glass themed bathrooms, the spacious living room and each guest bedroom.

He didn't bother to show them Kakashi's room because they didn't need to see any of that...At all.

Everyone went back to the large living room and sat down on burnt orange couches.

"How much is your rent? This place is kinda expensive looking." Obito asked while looking around.

Naruto crossed his legs and tightened his bandana. "Being one of the most famous strippers pays  _a lot._ And I did side jobs when I came to America." He explained.

Itachi raised an eyebrow curiously. "What do you mean  _famous stripper_?"

Naruto sighed. "When I worked at  _The Sound_ or  _Oto_ I was really well known. Probably because of how I was an 'uke stripper' or had a strange stage name."

Itachi was even more intrigued. "What was your stage name?" Itachi never knew his stage name or seen him dance until that video came out. He just knew that he worked at the strip club.

"My name was  _Sunshine_  or  _Nikkō._ "

Jaws dropped and eyes widened.

"You were  _that_  stripper, dobe?! Whenever my workers from our company got off work they always bragged about going to the club seeing this stripper  _Nikkō._ I didn't know you were that famous. How come I never saw any pictures of you?" Sasuke asked in disbelief.

"Wow teme. Are you that horny to see your brother's spouse as a stripper?" Naruto smirked deviously at his brother-in-law.

Itachi had a slight smile when Naruto admitted that he was his husband.

" _Usuratonkachi!"_

The blond tapped his chin in fake thought. "Hmmm. I bet you watched that video numerous times,  _Sa-su-teme._ " He dragged out the syllables of his name provocatively.

"No dobe." He lied. "That was Itachi. He loved that video." Sasuke opted for throwing his brother under the bus.

Itachi's smile disintegrated. He glared at his brother wishing he would spontaneously combust. Why would he say that out loud?!

Naruto laughed beautifully. He was unbothered by the fact that Itachi watched him dance. "How cute. Uchiha boys are such shy sexual freaks." He laughed even more.

"Indeed." Mikoto said (ew). "How did you get your stage name? It fits you very well." She asked.

"My hair and my skin tone. And I guess my personality. I always wore gold and yellow." Naruto said as he leaned on a white pillow.

"Did you ever get any bad pickup lines?" Shisui asked goofily.

The blond groaned. " _Yes!_ This one dude said: 'You look like a trophy I wanna win.' It was so painful to hear him say that to me! I wanted to die!" Naruto hid his face in hands.

Everyone chuckled at the blond's embarrassment.

Itachi decided to interrogate his husband some more when he got over his hidden humiliation. "What were your side jobs."

"I worked in the FBI with Kakashi. I was a substitute for the injured officers."

"I would have completely doubted you just now, but after I saw what you did to that robber it's completely plausible." Shisui admitted.

Fugaku's eyes lit up as if remembering something important. "I apologize for not thanking you earlier for protecting my wife. I appreciate what you did." He said in a slightly thankful tone.

Naruto was surprised at Fugaku's emotion slipping out. He snapped out of it and smiled warmly at his father-in-law. "Don't worry about it because it was my pleasure." He reassured. Then his voice went ominously deep. "  _Cuz if that scum had injured her, then he wouldn't have been able to wake up."_ His blue eyes started turning into an indigo-purplish color.

Shivers went down everyone's spine while Mikoto smiled and Kakashi just shook his head for the billionth time. ' _Why is he so damn scary?!'_

The blond stopped emitting his dark aura. "Anyways, who wants dinner?" He smiled as he clapped his hands together.

**~oO0Oo~**

**10:44 PM**

A shirtless raven was laying on the queen sized bed sprawled out. He was going over all of the events that happened today. His brain still could grasp that he met his husband. That his husband picked him up from the airport. That he took them out to eat. That he fought robber for them. That he let them in his house.  _Hell_ , that he even let them near him!

Itachi groaned lowly as he ran a hand through his loose inky locks.

Why didn't Naruto hold a grudge against him? Why did he show him kindness? Why did he even let him touch his hand? Why didn't he slap it away?

Itachi hates when he can't understand something. He's a genius for Kami's sake! How come one unpredictable blond changes that?

The man got tired of thinking when it showed that it would get him nowhere. He needed answers.

Itachi exited the guest bedroom and went down the hall to Naruto's room. He stood at the door and knocked on the white wood. He heard a rustle of sheets and a muffled 'come in'.

He opened the door and took in the light blue walls. The room was very spacious and had few decorations. It seemed to portray a minimal look. He looked over at the blond who was sitting in the middle of the bed holding his phone in his tan hands.

Itachi ran his eyes over his husbands form. His golden hair was free of the bandana and he was wearing an oversized orange sweatshirt that ended at the middle if his tan thighs. He wanted nothing more than to run his hands up and down those golden, supple legs.

He decided to stop undressing the blond with his eyes to ask his dying question. "Why?"

Blond eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Naruto waved at Itachi in a 'come hither' motion. The raven closed the door softly and glided regally towards the blond. He sat on the soft cushioning and faced the beautiful man.

Naruto lifted a knee up and rested his whiskered cheek on it. "Why what?" He asked with half-lidded eyes.

It took all of Itachi's strength to avoid looking in between Naruto's now exposed inner thighs. "Why are you not holding a grudge over me? Especially after what I did to you that day." He asked in slightly desperate tone.

Memories started flooding the blond's mind of the day he left.

_ Flashback: _   _3 years ago_

_Naruto was walking towards his husband's and his shared bedroom. He finally gathered the courage to talk about the files he saw about three months ago. The only person he could think to consult about it was Itachi. He used to admire Itachi's mature, wise behavior but over time the man had changed. Even though he doesn't really want to associate with Itachi at this point, he needed to talk to him about the reason behind their arranged marriage. Normally, he wouldn't talk to any Uchiha beside Tajima or Mikoto, and just follow orders and do his chores, but this matter was too important to ignore. But he had a nagging feeling that the discussion would go horribly wrong so he packed his bags and called someone just in case._

_He finally reached the end of his journey down the long corridor and found himself in front of his bedroom. The blond heard a strange noise that sounded suspiciously like a female moan, but he decided to pay no mind to it and opened the door anyway._

" _Itachi-san, I nee-"_

" _AAH~! ITACHI-SAMA!"_

_Naruto's eyes widened when he saw Itachi thrusting in and out of a pink haired woman roughly. Itachi was too into it to notice the blond's appearance, but the same can't be said about the woman. She screeched and tried to cover herself with the sheets. Itachi was perplexed of why the woman stopped. He followed her gaze to the the doorway to see his husband standing there with a shocked face. He quickly covered covered himself._

' _Do not feel guilty. You have to rid yourself of emotions, even love.' Itachi repeated to himself like a mantra._

" _Naruto. Could you not wait?" Itachi said coldly even though he was cringing at his own words._

_The 19 year old boy snapped out of his daze and addressed Itachi. "Itachi-san, I need to talk to you about what I found in the-"_

" _Naruto. Shut up. I don't care." He spat. The raven was frustrated that he didn't get his release._

_The blond's eyes widened and his jaw dropped._

" _Are you just going to stand there? You could at least dust the shelves." The raven suggested icily._

_Naruto felt something inside of him snap. He looked down at the ground as he shook slightly. A dark aura started to fill the room. The two years of Uchiha conditioning had finally become undone._

_The pink haired woman sensed the bad vibes and quickly grabbed her clothes scattered on the carpet to hightail it out of there._

_Itachi stared down at the shaking blond's bowed head in worry. Did he go too far?_

_Naruto has been standing in that same spot for at least five minutes._

_Itachi started to walk towards the blond slowly until his head snapped up. The raven felt like the wind was knocked out of him when he saw those fiery blue eyes looking up at him._

" _So why did I see you fuckin' some random bitch on_ _ **my**_   _bed just five minutes ago, Uchiha!" A raspy, yet velvety voice echoed throughout the mansion… and probably the whole country. His old way of speaking came back in a heartbeat._

_Black, red-tinted eyes widened a fraction before narrowing. What was with this new behavior? "It is none of your concern of what I do in this room, Uzumaki." A cool, impassive tone that could cut through the air like a knife in butter, passed throughout the room._

" _It is when you're doin' it_ _ **my**_   _bed! Ya know, like the bed I put my_ _ **clean**_ _body into?! And you're contaminatin' it with your dick juices and liquid babies!"_

_A dark, perfectly arched eyebrow raised. "Liquid babies?"_

_Cerulean eyes rolled as a sigh escaped. "Figure it out Uchiha-bastard, use that brain you're always praised for."_

_Dark eyes blinked disbelievingly._

" _Nah Itachi, ya see, this is what we're not gonna do-" The blond was about to start clapping his hands._

" _Naruto, since when did you learn to speak like this?"_

" _Nunya damn business! So let's get back at the topic at hand." Naruto inhaled deeply before saying, "Which is you fuckin' a random bitch on my innocent bed that has done nothing to deserve this mistreatment-"_

" _Naruto, what happened to the ditzy, obedient little blonde that came at my beck and call?" He said arrogantly._

_Naruto's eyes flashed a crimson red in anger at the raven's arrogant tone. But then plump lips smirked before saying, " What happened to the humble man that didn't let fame get to his head? Ya know, you used to be so wise back then, I think I could've even fell in love with you. But nooooo,_ _ **you**_   _let your family dictate who you were as a person, and now you've changed. Hell, I even find it_ _ **hilarious**_   _when you call the teme 'foolish otouto' because the real fool here is you. Simply tragic." The blond sighed in fake sadness. "So, have_ _ **fantastic**_ _life, and good day, sir!" The sunshine-blond stood up on his shapely legs and went to leave the room before being rudely interrupted._

" _Where do you think you're going?"_

" _Daaaaang pretty boy, are you having an off day or what? Are your brain cells drinkin' bleach from having to live in such a bastardy brain?" Plump, pink lips smirked mischievously._

_Itachi's eye twitched._

" _Oooook, I'll even spell it out for you since your comprehensive skills are lacking today." Naruto said mockingly. "I'm leaving the mansion and_ _ **never**_ _coming back. I'm_ _ **sick**_ _of having to live with stoic bastards that act like they have a ten foot pole stuck up their ass! I'm_ _ **sick**_   _of having to take lessons on how to be the "appropriate wife" and how to present myself to this world! So fuck your standards and this godforsaken marriage!"_

_While listening to this, Itachi's schooled, unemotional visage broke into utter surprise. The raven immediately jumped up and said, "You are not going anywhere! You are_ _**mine** _ _, meaning that you_ _**cannot** _ _leave."_ _'Please don't leave me.'_

" _Oooh get real honey, yes the fuck I am - Oh! And by the way, here's your ring back!" Naruto threw a ring with rubies and the Uchiha emblem surrounding the metal band at Itachi's forehead, then swiftly turned and walked out the door, closing it with a wall shuttering slam._

_The raven stood in the middle of the room in shock. He had a small red spot forming in the middle of his forehead. 'How dare he?! I thought I would leave Naruto before he left me (even though I don't want to). He used to be so quiet and sweet, so who is this...this delinquent that just insulted me? I need answers.'_

_Itachi ripped the door open and ran down the corridor, his low ponytail flying up as he passed doors rapidly._

_He finally made it to the front door to hear Naruto getting in a taxi cab with all of his bags. 'So this was planned from the very beginning?' Itachi pondered with controlled, but increasing rage._ _'You planned on leaving me from the beginning?'_

_The raven ran up to the car door just as the car was getting ready to pull out of the cobblestone driveway. Naruto surprisingly rolled down the car window and looked up with big blue eyes expectedly._

" _So after we pulled you out of the strip club and let you in our house with kindness when you basically had no home, you're just going to up and leave like that?" Itachi asked with contained fury._

_Cerulean eyes blinked slowly about three times before Naruto finally answered. "Yup." One slim, tan finger pushed on a button, and the tinted car window ascended back at the top. Naruto turned his head to the supposed cab driver. "Come on Kaka-chan, I wanna get to the airport sometime this year." He whined cutely._

_The silver headed man smiled from under his black mask, and said, "Okay Naruto-chan, anything for you." Kakashi placed his foot on the gas pedal and pulled out of the driveway and exited through golden gates with the Uchiha fan on it. The obnoxiously colored car flew down the road at high speeds towards Tokyo Narita Airport as a raven stared at the road in disbelief._

_ Flashback End _

Cerulean eyes looked away towards the blue wall. He remembered that angry speech a clear as day. Looking back on it now, he thought his younger self was hypocritical. He said that Itachi was dictated by his own family, when Naruto was dictated by them as well. Well, at least two people. One has changed and he's not even sure if the other one is alive anymore. It was only when he snapped out of that obedient mentality that he remembered his true purpose.

Blue eyes looked back at Itachi. "I don't hold a grudge because it's been three years and I don't care anymore. If I can't hold grudges against everyone who mistreated me, then what makes you think I'm gonna hold one against you?  _There is only one person that I_ _hate. _ Sure you did really piss me off that day, but it's thanks to you that I remembered what I'm trying to accomplish." Naruto explained tiredly.

Itachi was happy that his blond wasn't angry with him anymore, but what is this accomplishment? "What are you trying to accomplish?"

"Something." He said vaguely as he yawned. "Now get out pretty boy. I need my beauty sleep."

The raven nodded hesitantly. "Hn." He stood up on long legs and walked out of the bedroom. Even though all he wanted to do was kiss the sunshine blond goodnight.

**TBC**


	7. Chapter 6: Tangible Tension

**~oO0Oo~**

**Kurai taiyō no hikari**

**~oO0Oo~**

**Chapter Six: Tangible Tension**

_ Recap: _

_Itachi was happy that his blond wasn't angry with him anymore, but what is this accomplishment? "What are you trying to accomplish?"_

" _Something." He said vaguely as he yawned. "Now get out pretty boy. I need my beauty sleep."_

_The raven nodded hesitantly. "Hn." He stood up on long legs and walked out of the bedroom. Even though all he wanted to do was kiss the sunshine blond goodnight._

**~oO0Oo~**

**Los Angeles, California**

**Tuesday: July 25, 2017 9:36 AM**

Itachi woke up to the sounds of arguing voices.

" _Fuck your vegetables, Hatake!"_

He left the warmth of his comfortable and walked out of the bedroom. He didn't spot any of his family around, so he assumed that they were still asleep from the long journey. The raven stood in the doorway of the kitchen to see Naruto behind a counter throwing a carrot at his brother. The vegetable was thrown with so much force that it stuck in the wall an inch from the silver haired man's head.

Kakashi got out of his ducking position to reprimand the angry blond. "Naruto, you can't eat ramen for every meal. You need more nutrients if you want to stay strong."

Naruto crossed his arms and huffed as he stuck his nose up. "I'm already strong enough to beat your ass, so miss me with that bullshit." He spat.

Blue eyes glanced towards the doorway to see Itachi looking at them with amusement.

"Oi, Itachi! Do I look healthy to you?" Naruto said as he shamelessly lifted his orange hoodie to reveal his tattoo and toned abdomen.

The raven felt something stir around in his lower regions as he looked at that gorgeous body. ' _Is he trying to tempt me?'_

Itachi gulped. "Hn." He grunted in agreement.

The blond whirled around swiftly to glared at Kakashi who was back at his task of doing dishes. "See Kakashi! Itachi thinks I'm healthy so I am!" The blond said in victory. "Imma go take a shower, so entertain him for a bit." He said as he bounced out of the kitchen.

Kakashi switched off the running faucet and turned to leer at Itachi. "You got it bad for him don't you?"

The raven looked at him stoically as he adjusted his ponytail. "What are you talking about, Kakashi-san?" He said monotonously.

The masked man leaned on the island countertop and narrowed his eyes, then eye-smiled. "Maa, Itachi-san! You might as well admit that you love cute, little Naru-chan!" He said jovially.

The man raised an eyebrow at the smiling man questioningly. "Why should I?"

Kakashi stood up straight. "What else would you come all the way to America for?" He said as he smirked under his mask. He was behind this 'meeting' after all.

Itachi furrowed his dark eyebrows and scowled in confusion. "Shouldn't you be keeping Naruto away from me rather than encouraging my efforts?"

Kakashi sighed in annoyance at the raven's cluelessness. Wasn't Itachi supposed to be a genius? "Remember when Naru-chan and I were on that talk show?"

Itachi nodded. "Hn."

"I was the one who agreed for them to have him on the show."

Itachi finally started putting two and two together to make four. "You agreed for him to be on the talk show knowing that we would be watching." For some reason that didn't surprise him at all. "But that still does not answer my question. Why?"

The masked man ran a pale hand through his silver locks. "Naruto has a dream. A dream that he will stop at nothing to achieve. At times he will be high over his head, so he will need someone to ground him." He elaborated lazily.

Onyx eyes narrowed. "What made you reach the conclusion that I am the only person who can ground Naruto?" The raven asked unemotionally. ' _And what is Naruto's dream?'_

"Naruto can only be with someone who is the complete opposite of him. Every other person he has been in a relationship with has failed to understand him. I have witnessed each one fall to crumbles because he cut off all ties. He so bright, yet he is so dark. Naruto just needs someone to understand him." Kakashi stated as he looked at Itachi with hard grey eyes.

The raven let the information sink in. "Naruto seems too headstrong to care if someone understands him or not. He is way too independent." He said with doubt.

Kakashi started putting the dry dishes back in their original spots. "That's the issue. He is too independent. He's been depending on himself since four years old. It's really unhealthy."

"But does he trust you? Didn't you find him?"

Kakashi's mind when back to ten years ago. It was the time when he convinced Naruto to live in his apartment.

_Flashback :_  _6 years ago (continuation of Naruto's conniption)_

_Kakashi ran his grey eye over the boy's childish face, instantly recognizing those familiar features. His jaw dropped._

" _Sensei?"_

_The blond looked at him funny. "Are you a dumbass? Do I look like your sensei?" The boy asked the masked man with raised eyebrows as he pointed to himself. Blue eyes looked at the man's gravity defying hair with distaste. "I should be your sensei. I needa teach ya how to not look like a fuckin' Q-tip!" He said as he started started laughing obnoxiously in his blood covered hands._

_Kakashi's eye twitched at the insult. 'Yep. This is definitely sensei's kid. He acts just like Kushina. Insane."_

_The masked man stepped closer to the boy, while the boy stepped back. "Your father was my sensei. I'm going to take you back home with me."_

_Cerulean eyes narrowed suspiciously at the man. "What was the name of your sensei?"_

" _Namikaze Minato." He said._

_Naruto stiffened. "Tou-chan…" The boy whispered._

_Kakashi looked at the blond inquisitively. "I knew your father, so I will take you back with me." He declared in a deep soothing voice._

_Naruto glared at the man. "First of all, why are you invitin' me in your house? Ya literally just saw me kill this fatass over here." He said as he nudged the limp body with his bare foot._

_Kakashi stepped even closer to the crimson stained child. "I don't care, Naruto."_

_The blond's eyes widened and narrowed. "Ano, how tha hell do ya even know my name?"_

_The masked man chuckled at the boy's adorable indignant face. "What else would your parents name you?"_

_Naruto squinted his eyes at the weird man. "Is this all part of your elaborate plan. Luring me in, then lockin' me up?" The boy asked suspiciously._

" _No Narut-"_

" _I bet you're just like the rest of 'em. 'Make the monster trust you, then backstab him.' Well guess what! It ain't gonna work. Just lemme rot in the streets where I belong." He spat as he bowed his head, making golden locks cover his eyes._

' _He lives in the streets? I bet you're rolling your grave, sensei.' Kakashi thought angrily with clenched fists._

_The silver haired man walked up to the blond and dropped to his knees in front of him. He wrapped his muscular arms around the boy's small frame. Naruto instantly tensed up at the abrupt contact._

" _Naruto. You can trust me, I swear. Even if you run away, I'll always try and get you back. After your parents, died your godfather and I have been looking all over Japan for you, but we could never find you. Your parents entrusted me to take care of you and I already failed. Can you let me make it up to you by being your guardian?" Kakashi said guiltily as he rested his head on the blond's bloody shoulder. "Please Naruto." He pleaded._

_The boy didn't have any words. 'Can I really trust him? Maybe he'll be different…' Naruto thought as he mulled over his choices._

" _Oi! Don't slobber on me. Get off!"_

_Kakashi pulled back from the little blond and looked at him expectantly._

_The boy sighed in exhaustion. 'Looks like he won't leave me alone… He seems serious…'_

_Naruto crossed his arms and pouted as he looked away from the man. "I'll live with ya." He said in defeat. "Just promise me one thing…"_

" _What?" The man eye-smiled._

_His arms fell limp by his sides as his fists clenched. "Every time I depend on someone, they die. Just… j-just promise me that you won't leave me, too." The blond said with a slightly cracked voice. Everything that happened tonight was finally getting under his skin. He killed over twenty people in the past hour when no child should be able to kill at all. Why was everything always different with him? Why did keep ending up so bloody?_

_Kakashi hugged the boy again as he felt his shaking body and tears wetting his clothes. Naruto finally cried. He finally grieved. For Tazuna. For kaa-chan. For tou-chan._

_The masked man tightened his grip protectively as he started at the crimson stained floor gravely. "Of course. Anything for you, Naru-chan." He whispered._

_Flashback End_

"It took a lot of convincing. That's why we're so close now. We've known each other for ten years. But even I don't know his deepest secrets."

Itachi leaned on the doorway. "What do you suggest I do to get him back?"

"Accept him."

Black eyebrows pointed downward. He already accepted Naruto. "That is all? What do you mean by-"

"Wow, Kaka-chan! I didn't think you were actually able to hold a conversation with him!" Naruto exclaimed as he walked in the room.

He wore lowriding dark cargo pants with a cropped black shirt, exposing his tattoo yet again. His blonde locks were wet and clung to his forehead.

Blue eyes narrowed as if he just remembered something. "Oi, Kaka-chan. Have you seen my bulletproof vest?" He couldn't remember where he put it last.

Itachi's eyebrows raised. ' _What would be the reason for him to have a bulletproof vest?'_ Something in his gut told his that it wasn't for something innocent.

Kakashi grabbed his keys and gave it to Naruto. "You probably left it in your office. Like always…"

The blond scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "Heh. You're right." He admitted as he started walking towards the front door with Kakashi in tow. "Bye, pretty boy!" The exclaimed as he and his brother walked out of the door.

The raven still stood in the doorway staring at the door that his husband just left out of. ' _Nagato, hurry up. Something does not seem to add up.'_

**~oO0Oo~**

**11:43 AM**

"Alrighty, turds! Naruto-sensei is back gracing you with his beautiful presence, ttebayo!" A loud voice was projected at the crowd of young adults.

The blond leader finally found his vest and was now clad in it. Naruto paced back and forth like a drill sergeant, his combat boots leaving footprints in the dirt. "Y'all know how to shoot now, am I correct?"

"Yes, sir!" The members chanted.

"And y'all know how to fight now?"

"Yes, sir!"

The blond stopped pacing and put a finger to his chin. "But can y'all do both at the same time?" He asked already knowing the answer.

"But Uzumaki-sama, what's the point of meshing the two together?" Shino asked with a dry voice.

Naruto leaned to the side sluggishly. "Well Shino, say you're in the middle of a fight. You pull out your gun to find out it isn't loaded. Do you think your enemy is gonna wait politely to the side to load it up? Hell to the fuck no. But guess what you can use the gun for. Breaking his nose."

Cerulean eyes looked at the crowd's thoughtful, enlightened faces. "Ya see the point now." He said as his eyes glazed over his members.

"You will also be figuring out your fighting style. I taught you all of those types of martial arts so you can find what's best for you and you can always have an option. Some types are more graceful while others are more wild." He continued.

Naruto took his favorite Glock 17 out of his cargo pants. "Oi, Kakashi come over so I can demonstrate."

Kakashi took long strides towards his brother and immediately took to a stance of karate while Naruto just did his street fighting position. The masked man charged towards the blond and swirled on his boot clad foot to catch the blond in a roundhouse kick. Naruto ducked immediately and harshly elbowed the man in the back. It was almost impossible the catch the blond off guard. Kakashi froze and grunted in pain, but didn't expect anything less from his brother. He already surpassed him years ago, so their fights were fairly short. The silver haired man felt a cool metal of the weapon grazing the back of his head. The man raised his gloved hands in capitulation.

The blond lowered his arm from Kakashi and turned back to his 'workers'. They understood now. "That's why you need to mesh the two together. Ya can't just have gun fights all willy-nilly. It's too predictable nowadays." Naruto explained as he put his gun back in his pocket.

Everyone instantly wanted to try out the new technique. Naruto watched his workers train with a smile on his face. The smile morphed into a determined smirk. ' _One step closer to wiping you out, ROOT.'_

**~oO0Oo~**

**Somewhere in the immoral parts of Japan**

The room was dark with only one candle illuminating the room with dim light. The air reeked of smoke and alcohol. The setting was the red light district or  _akasen_. An elderly man with a dastardly appearance sat on a tall chair like a throne. He was a tall, yet frail old man. But don't let that fool you, he was a force to be reckoned with. His face had bandages covering his right eye and his forehead with shaggy brown tresses spilling from the top. Bags and stress lines that came with age grace his features along with and 'X' shaped scar marring his chin. The man's other eye was an ordinary hazel.

Wrinkled fingers tapped the arm of the chair impatiently. " _Sai!"_

A figure came from the dark shadows and bowed before the man. "Yes, Danzō-sama?"

"It seems as if someone who should have been gone years ago is planning something. You will go on an undercover mission to America to make sure Uzumaki-Namikaze-Uchiha Naruto will not obstruct any of my future plans." Danzō said with an age-weary voice.

Sai smiled fakely at his leader. "Understood. I will not fail."

**~oO0Oo~**

**5:53 PM**

Naruto sat on his leather couch as he scrolled through his social media on his phone. He heard laughter from Obito and Kakashi coming from the dining room. Mikoto made dinner for everyone which Naruto inhaled in two minutes. During his short dinner, he noticed Fugaku giving him slightly remorseful looks. Even though it may not seem like it, there was always uncomfortable tension between the two. While scrolling aimlessly, he wondered why the Uchihas were even here in the first place. Maybe a business thing.

Interrupting the blond's thoughts, Fugaku stepped out of the dining room and sat on the other couch in front of his son-in-law and inspected him. He noticed that his posture was tense as if expecting confrontation.

The middle aged man eyebrows furrowed at Naruto's strange behavior. ' _What did he go through to make him this paranoid?'_ The man pondered.

"Naruto." A deep voice pulled the blond's head up.

Naruto stared at Fugaku stoically.

For some reason, that didn't sit too well with the man. His son-in-law was always so expressive, well until he trained him not to be.

"Yes, Uchiha-san? How may I help you?" Naruto asked coldly. He glared at the man.

"Do you know why we came on this trip?" Fugaku asked as he studied the short man with dark eyes.

"No." He confirmed as he crossed his legs.

"Everyone else came to get you back. But I came back to apologize for what I did."

_Flashback:_   _5 years ago_

" _Aw, shut up ojiji!" A loud raspy voice echoed through the small room._

_A 'thwap' could be heard as a ruler met tanned fingers._

" _Itai! Shit!" Naruto glared at the man with fiery blue eyes. "Old man, you really got me all the way fucked up if you think I'm just gonna take you hittin' me and shit!" He spat as rubbed his fingers. That really hurt._

_A dark haired elderly man who sat across from him looked down at the blond in disdain. His eyes bags under it that came with age and his black hair covered right eye, just like one of his sons Madara. But unlike Madara, his hair was short and was shave in the back. His eyes were the typical Uchiha black._

" _You need to be more obedient, Uzumaki." The man said icily. "Or you will not be a fit Uchiha wife."_

_Naruto gritted his teeth in anger. He_ _**strongly disliked** _ _this man. Why the hell did this man drag him here? "I don't wanna be a damn Uchiha! Fuck outta here with that shit!" He cursed out the old man._

_Tajima smirked. "So you are going to disgrace your parents?" The blond froze. "They wished for you to be in the arranged marriage after all. They would be disappointed in you." The man said in fake sadness. He wanted to kill this blond's annoying spunk. He needed to be a perfect Uchiha._

_Naruto looked down in sorrow. Would his tou-chan and kaa-chan be proud of him? Maybe if followed through with this marriage, he would finally be acknowledged._

_Tajima had a sick smile on his face as he looked at the naive teenager. His guilt trip was working, all he had to do was mention his parents and the blond instantly became silent. Just how all Uchiha should be, silent. Lost children are the easiest to fool._

_The man stood up on weary legs. "I will step out for a moment. When I come back, I hope you are ready to continue the lesson without any meaningless interruptions." Tajima said emotionlessly._

_He slowly walked out of the door. As he turned down the hallway, he saw one of his other sons Fugaku leaning against the wall._

_His son's head snapped up. "How is the training?" Fugaku asked in monotone voice._

" _Excellent. He finally stopped resisting. We can finally get rid of those idiotic dreams and emotions." Tajima said arrogantly as he walked past Fugaku._

_Fugaku stared at his father's back in concern. Why was his father so obsessed with his ideals? 'Is this moral? Manipulating a kid for our image?' Dark brown hair fell in front his eyes like a curtain as he glared down at the marble floor. He could tell he was going to regret this in the future._

_Flashback End_

Naruto ignored what the man said. He dropped his phone on the armchair. "So how's Tajima doing?" He deflected.

Fugaku stared at Naruto intensely. "Tajima died two years ago. From a cardiac arrest." He said dryly.

Cerulean eyes widened. He sat at the edge of the couch. "Eh?!" It is true that Naruto didn't like Tajima after what he did, but he never wanted him to die. He even wanted to go back to Tokyo sometimes just to change his ways. But now he had no chance to do that.

The man across the blond just stayed silent.

The blond ran a hand through his bangs as he sunk back into the couch. "Look, Uchiha-san, I've already forgiven you. I don't hold grudges and it seems that you're being sincere." He assured.

Fugaku lost the stern look in his face. "Why do you forgive so easily?"

Naruto tilted his head at the question. "Uchiha-san, I can tell that you did not agree with your father when it came to his beliefs. But you  _did_ let it control you as well. Just like your son, Itachi. I can tell that you are a devoted father and husband. And contrary to your appearance, you are a surprisingly kind person." Plump lips were pulled into a grin.

The brunette listened intently.

Cerulean eyes looked to the side uncomfortably. "I would like to apologize as well. I have been sorta cold towards you during your stay, but it was not because of hatred. It was because I was cautious. I was not sure if you changed or not. So, please accept my apology." Naruto said as he looked towards the ground nervously. Somehow, his father-in-law always made him anxious.

Fugaku smirked at the blond obvious discomfort. "Only if you stop calling me Uchiha-san. It makes me feel like a bastard."

Naruto almost fell off the couch. ' _Did he just… make a joke?'_

Awkward silence ensued.

Adorable giggles echoed could be heard. It eventually evolved into obnoxious cackles.

The blond fell off the couch and started clapping his hands and pounding the ground while his father-in-law looked at him in amusement.

Everyone came out the dining room to see what the commotion was. All eyes were on the cackling blond that was rolling on the white wooden floorboards.

Sasuke looked at his brother-in-law. "Dobe, what are you doing?"

Naruto laid in on his side as he pointed at Fugaku. "I didn't know y'all… could… make jokes. Y'all… seem to … bastardy for it." The blond said in between snickers as he stood up slowly on short legs. He looked at Fugaku with bright eyes. "Ya know what, I'll take ya up on your offer.  _Otou-san."_

Naruto left the room still laughing.

Itachi looked to his father to see a surprised face. He flinched when he saw the corners of his mouth twitch upwards. "Otou-san are you well?" The raven asked hesitantly.

Fugaku turned his head towards the concerned voice. "I'm fine, son. But you're the only one left." He said cryptically as went back to his room with Mikoto following.

The remaining Uchihas plus Kakashi stared around the room trying to figure what has taken place, while Itachi was thinking.

' _I may have you sooner than you expect, Naruto.'_

**TBC**


	8. Chapter 7: Where There's Smoke, There's Fire

**~oO0Oo~**

**Kurai taiyō no hikari**

**~oO0Oo~**

**Chapter Seven: Where There's Smoke, There's Fire**

_Recap:_

_Fugaku turned his head towards the concerned voice. "I'm fine, son. But you're the only one left." He said cryptically as went back to his room with Mikoto following._

_The remaining Uchihas plus Kakashi stared around the room trying to figure what has taken place, while Itachi was thinking._

' _I may have you sooner than you expect, Naruto.'_

**~oO0Oo~**

**Los Angeles, California**

**Saturday: July 29, 2017 10:10 AM**

" _KUSHINA!"_

_The sound of his father's distressed voice woke the four year old boy up. He unraveled himself from his covers to see what was going on. He stood up on short, stubby legs as he rubbed his eyes to get rid of the lingering sleep. The little blond sauntered towards his door and lifted a small, tan hand to open the door._

_He heard a grunt of pain come from his parents bedroom. Strangely, he felt a new presence in the house. A shiver of fear went down his back as he continued to walk down the hall. The blond finally made to the bedroom door and pressed his tiny hand against it._

_What he saw knocked the wind out of him. Naruto fell to his knees in shock. Big blue eyes became the size of dinner plates._

" _Kaa-chan… Tou-chan?"_

_All he was able to see was red. Crimson. Blood. It was spilling out his mother's throat and mouth, matching the color of her hair. The sight of stab wounds made Naruto shake violently. He hesitantly looked at his father who was right next to her. The blue eyes that matched his were wide open, but unseeing. A knife was protruding out of his chest. His golden hair had specks of blood in it. But what the blond didn't notice was the dark figure watching from behind the window._

_Naruto's sight became blurry with tears. They ran down his whiskered cheeks like a never ending waterfall, and made small puddle on the wooden floor. He crawled towards mother and cradle her head in his chest._

" _Kaa-chan, wake up!" He cried pathetically as he shook her. When he saw that this action was futile he collapsed on top of his father's chest and cried into it. He didn't take notice of sound of footsteps because he was too busy grieving of his loss. "DADDY WHY DID YOU LEAVE?! COME BA-"_

_A gloved hand grabbed his throat and started squeezing mercilessly. Naruto's lungs began to fail and his world slowly started to fade. 'Kaa-chan… Tou-chan… maybe I will see you again…"_

" _ **You can accept your death, but I won't! I**_ _ **will**_   _ **avenge my parents!"**_

_Naruto's eyes began to itch. The only emotion he felt in his body was rage._

_The masked man suffocating him saw the boy's blue half-lidded eyes morph into crimson. They snapped open and focused on his. Fear started to trickle in his soul._

_The boy looked at the man's mask to see the kanji for_ _Ne._   _He slowly raised his arm to grab the dagger from his father's chest. Naruto saw that the man was still focused on his change of eye color and took advantage the moment. He shakily plunged the blade into the man's chest, hitting his heart directly._

_The man was caught off guard and released the child' throat from his grasp. Naruto finally felt the oxygen return to his lungs as he watched the man fall to the floor._

_Crimson eyes returned to their original color._

_It finally dawned on the child. He, a four year old innocent child, had stabbed someone. He attempted murder. He was now tainted with blood._ _Naruto became impure._

_The blond stood up on shaky legs and ran out of the house, unable to take the sight of his wicked actions. Who was that voice in his mind? Was it still him? He ran and ran until he bumped into somebody. He looked up at them and recognized him as his orphanage caretaker, Iruka._

_The brunette looked down at the boy with disgust. "How dare you run out here with all of that blood on you. You monster!"_

" _Yea you demon! You killed your parents!" A new voice belted._

_Naruto turned to see another caretaker from a different orphanage. He was shocked by the words he had said. "I didn't kill them!"_

" _Oh yeah demon! Then why did we find some of your DNA on a dagger?" A deep voice echoed from the other side of the lawn._

" _Because...because I had to-"_

" _Save it monster! We know you did it!"_

_Naruto's surroundings started closing in on him. The caretakers surrounded him. The voices began to harass him further as they raised in volume._

" _Monster!"_

" _Demon!"_

_The little blond fell to the ground and fisted his hair as he shook his head. "NO I'M NOT! I DIDN'T DO IT!"_

" _KILLER!"_

" _MURDERER!"_

" _ **STOP!"**_

Naruto jerked up from the bed with a gasp. That exact nightmare was repeated so many times throughout his life that he lost count. He stared at the wall with wide eyes as he regulated his breathing. Once the blond calmed down he went over to his dresser and pulled out a on oversized shirt that fit him like a baggy dress. He pulled it over his spiky locks then walked out the room.

Naruto went into the living room and sat on the burnt orange couch. A tan hand snatched the remote from the coffee and presson the power button. The blond decided to watch television to distract himself from that godforsaken nightmare. He turned to a random channel to see himself on one of his clothing line advertisements. As per usual he was dancing to some song as he displayed the clothes on his body. He switched to another channel to see a celebrity gossip show talking about his strange arranged marriage with Itachi.

" _Do Itachi and Naruto Uchiha share feelings for each oth-"_

"Bitch please! It's nunya business anyway, tteba'!" The blond shouted at the television as he turned it off. He threaded his hands through his hair in annoyance. First it was that shitty dream, now it was these nosy ass reporters!

A knock on the door brought his out of his stressed thoughts. He walked over to the door and looked through the peephole to see red hair. Happiness flooded throughout his body as he threw the door open to hug the person on the other side.

"Panda-chan!" Naruto greeted loudly as he glomped the redhead.

Gaara rolled his jade eyes at the nickname as he loosely wrapped his arms around his friend. "Naruto." He greeted with most emotion he could muster. Which wasn't much in case you wanted to know.

The blond dragged the man by his hand as he led him into the house. Naruto was in a happy world remembering how he first met Gaara.

 _Flashback:_   _6 years ago_

_Naruto walked out of the rowdy strip club as he pulled the golden fabric out his ass. This outfit was so irritating! Why did Orochimaru make him wear this? The blond continued down the sidewalk and turned into an alley for a shortcut. The click of his yellow stilettos heels echoed off of the walls._

_Stripping wasn't really all that bad. He got to dance to his favorite songs and get paid for it! It was the only job he could get to pay off the rent while Kakashi was gone. The thought of his brother made his mood deflate. He's been gone for over a year now. The blond just hopes he still alive and kept his promise._

_What the stripper didn't notice was a person going in the alley after him. Jade eyes watched the way the the blond's ass jiggle with every step he took. He couldn't believe that this was the same person he watched in the orphanage. The feisty boy he used to stalk aged extremely well. The teen didn't know he could move like_ _that_ _._

_Naruto finally sensed the presence behind him and began to run towards the end of the alley. He was used to people following him after performances, but never to this extent._

_It looks like the mysterious person wasn't having any of this, so he got the blonds tail and began to reach out to grab him. The pale hand connect to the stippers golden top and pulled._

_Naruto felt himself being yanked and found himself pressed against a wall. He glanced up through blond eyelashes to clash with green eyes. He didn't have time to look at the man's face because his lips were being assaulted. The kiss was harsh, rushed and one-sided._

_A tan hand was lifted, then collided against pale cheek. The man's head was snapped to the side from the brute force. Jade eyes widened. 'Still feisty I see.'_

_The blond took that time to examine the man's face. He had a pale complexion with a red tattoo on the left side of his for head. The tattoo matched the color his hair. Seafoam green eyes were heavily outlined with black eyeliner. His pale, thin lips parted in shock._

_Naruto pushed off of the wall to tilt his head at the redhead. "Oi! Do ya just follow random people in alleys and kiss 'em or what?"_

_Gaara looked back at him with blank eyes. "You do not remember me?" He ask lowly._

_Golden eyebrows scrunched up in confusement. "Remember ya from where? I don't know ya." Naruto said as he scratched a whiskered cheek._

_The redhead crossed his arms. "Didn't you go to Suna Orphanage?"_

" _Yeah. That was the last one I lived in before I ra- MATTE! You're that creepy ass kid that used scare the shit outta everyone!" The stripper pointed a tan finger at the man._

_Greens eyes blinked._

_Naruto cackled as he held his bare stomach. "Heh. I always wondered what happened to ya! I thought you woulda' been selling crack somewhere to be real with ya!"_

_Gaara watched the blond laugh in amusement._

_The blond stopped laughing and shifted on his heel clad feet. "Ok but really, though… why did ya kiss me?" Naruto crossed his thin arms over his chest. "Ya got a crush or what?"_

_The man continued to blankly stared at the half-naked blond._

" _Cuz if ya do… Issa no for me. You're too cute."_

_A nonexistent eyebrow raised. "Cute?"_

_Naruto nodded cutely. "Ya look like a cute panda! That's your name now, Panda-chan!"_

_The blond took Gaara's pale and began to drag him towards his apartment._

_Jade eyes at the tan back in curiosity as he was being pulled. 'He is something else…'_

_And that's how rejection became a beautiful friendship._

_Flashback End_

They plopped on the couch with an 'oof' noise. Naruto laid his tan, slender legs over Gaara as he grinned at him.

The redhead looked around the penthouse to find it empty. "Where are the Uchiha?"

The blond rested his head against the cushion as he closed their eyes. "They're at some business thingy. And Kakashi is on an FBI mission."

Gaara looked down at his friend. "Naruto. Why did you let them back into your life after all they did?" He asked with concern.

Naruto plucked friend's nose then pouted. "You know I forgive easily!"

"What about ROOT?"

The blond shook his head. "Uh no. Those fuckers are gonna die by the end of this year, -ttebayo!" He said nonchalantly.

He tugged on golden lock to get his friend's attention. Naruto looked into green eyes to see worry in his expressions. "What's wrong Panda-chan?"

"What if they find out about you Naruto? It will not end well." He was worried for him. Gaara saw how Naruto's contradicting nature scares others. He already sees the Uchihas as his makeshift family, what if they abandon him too?

Naruto huffed in annoyance. "My records are almost impossible to get to. I'm in safe hands Gaara. So don't be a worrywart."

The redhead sighed. "Alright." He said in defeat as he turned on the television.

**~oO0Oo~**

**Sharingan Corporations (LA)**

**1:23 PM**

It was crowded in the building. All of the workers were unprepared for the Uchihas' sudden presence. Itachi was irritated by the workers' non-proactive working skills. He had to help them get back on track for all of the presentations, proposals and advertisements. Even Tokyo's Sharingan Corps was ahead of them. It was unprofessional and the raven was getting pissed off.

An abrupt vibration went off in the pocket of his black slacks. He grabbed the smartphone and looked at the caller ID. It was Nagato.

Itachi looked over to his father and brother and nodded at them to notify that he was going to step out for a bit. Fugaku waved him off and continued talking to a worker.

As the raven walked out the door he thought about the last few days. He was watching his husband's every move. He noticed that his blue eyes looked aged with experience, like those of a warrior. Naruto's body movements were all timed perfectly as if he trained endlessly. He was tense and always ready for any unexpected situation. Like a fighter or a killer. He couldn't stop thinking about the way the beautiful man moved with ease as he fought the robber that day. Almost all day, the raven would create theories on how the blond became like that. So Itachi decided to get out of the apartment along with his family to take his mind off of the blond.

Itachi eventually made it outside and looked down at the smartphone to find it still ringing. It must be urgent. He accepted the call and put the electronic up to his pale ear.

"Hello?"

" _Hello Itachi, I have the documents you requested on your husband."_ Nagato said from the other line.

The raven raised a dark eyebrow at his words. "This couldn't wait? I informed you that I was going to be preoccupied today." He said monotonously.

A sigh came from the other end. " _Itachi. These documents were extremely hard to reach. You should open them at some point before they delete themselves."_ Nagato said smoothly despite the emotions he felt inside.

"Why would they self destruct?"

" _Because they were meant to be hidden. Pay close attention to what I am about to say."_ Itachi listened intently as the man paused. " _I had to dig some documents up on Kushina and Minato Namikaze as well or else none of this would have any correlation. I sent you your real arranged marriage document. I doubt you really know who Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze-Uchiha is, but don't jump to any conclusions after reading. Even though I do not know this man personally, I can tell his did all of those things for a justified reason."_

The phone beeped loudly signalling that the conversation has ended. Itachi lowered the phone from his ear as he mulled over the new information. He noticed that Nagato's voice was distressed, making him reach the conclusion that those documents show something that no one wants to see.

Itachi walked back into the building and went up to the receptionist. "Is there a free office computer near?" He asked the blushing woman.

The receptionist looked away nervously as she pointed to her right. "It would be that way, Mr. Uchiha."

The raven nodded as he walked down the hallway he was pointed to. Dark eyes scanned the door until finding the correct label. He opened the door and closed it behind him. The lock rang with a final click.

Itachi turned the desktop on and logged in. He figured Nagato sent the information to his private email. He was correct when he saw over 10 documents sent to him just five minutes ago.

He clicked on one titled: The Murder of The Namikazes

**The Murder of The Namikazes**

**The bodies of the famous fashion designers, Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki-Namikaze Kushina were found in the bedroom of their house on October 10th at 1:53 AM. Both bodies were covered in stab wounds and the crime scene was horrendous. Their 4 year old son, Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto called 119 reporting: "Mommy and Daddy won't wake up!" and that "I stabbed a man, but don't arrest me!". The boy was almost impossible to understand because of his cries.**

**Police arrived and reported that there were two suspects of the murder: an injured masked man and Naruto. The masked man's fingerprints were found on almost all of the weapons, but one knife had both his and Naruto's DNA. The masked man, now identified as Yakushi Kabuto is currently in jail while Naruto is being questioned.**

**The 4 year old said, "The scary man was choking me, then my eyes got itchy. I took a knife from tou-chan and stabbed the man. I got scared then ran downstairs to call y'all."**

**Yakushi said, "The kid's eyes turned red then he suddenly stabbed me!" The man didn't admit to suffocating the child or killing his parents.**

**By default of evidence, Yakushi Kabuto was found guilty of murdering Minato and Kushina and was sentenced to 35 years in prison. The motive of the murder is still unknown and suspicion of Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto still goes strong.**

Dark eyes widened slightly at the newspaper report. He never knew the story behind the murder of his husband's parents. It was a taboo to speak about it in public. Everyone loved the Namikaze and  _Whirlpool & Co_. The fact that grown adults were suspicious of a child irritated the raven. He moved on the next document.

It was a picture of a red haired woman and a tall blond man holding guns and pointing them at the camera. Behind them was a graffiti art of a red swirl, with the words  _Akai Uzu_ above it on a brick wall.

Itachi didn't understand what this meant. The only conclusion was that the Namikazes owned a gang, which was completely ludicrous. He clicked on the next document.

_Certificate of Marriage_

_This document certifies that Uchiha Itachi and Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto are in an arranged marriage. It was created on 8/23/2000._

_Due to certain circumstances, Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto will stay in custody of the Uchihas because Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki-Namikaze Kushina will no longer be able to raise Naruto._

_If either party disagrees with this arrangement, nothing can be done. This marriage cannot be terminated, unless one party passes. And if it is an Uchiha, it will be passed to the next available Uchiha male._

It sounded like they knew they were going to be murdered. Itachi first conclusion became more plausible. The marriage was completely random. So random that they didn't find the other copy of it until twelve years later. Their version of the certificate did not state why Itachi was married to Naruto. The raven threaded his hands through his bangs. Why did Naruto need protection? And why did they think that Uchiha could provide it?

Is this why Naruto couldn't fight the marriage? Even if he wanted a divorce, they will be married until they die. If Itachi died, it would probably be passed to Sasuke or Obito. Unless the whole Uchiha family died or Naruto died, the marriage was unable to be terminated.

' _Why was it so extreme?'_ Itachi thought as he moved on to the next screen. It showed several orphanage documents. It included why Naruto was removed from the organizations.

_**Konoha Minashigo-in** _

_Name of child:_   _Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto_

 _Date of admittance:_   _10/12/2000_

 _Date of removal:_   _5/14/2002_

_Reasons for removal:_

_-Showed aggression towards caretakers._

_-Naruto was always distant from the other kids and didn't bother talking to them_

_-Stole food_

_-Had a violent nature_

_-Is a threat to children and adults_

Itachi saw that most of the of the orphanage removal forms said the same thing. Only one was different.

_**Suna Minashigo-in** _

_Name of child:_   _Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto_

 _Date of admittance:_   _3/8/2005_

 _Last Seen:_   _11/21/2005_

_-Child ran away_

The raven scowled as he searched through more of the documents. If Naruto ran away from the orphanage, then why didn't they file a missing child report? They obviously didn't care if his husband left or not. It further proves that the caretakers mistreated him to a point of running away.

Itachi found a load of crime documents. Naruto was never detained because he was too young to be in jail, which is why he never saw any mugshots of the blond. And if Naruto felt like his freedom was threatened he would just run from the cops.

**POLICE REPORT**

**Police department:** _Tokyo Metropolitan Police Department_

 **Case #:** _2566566_

 **Date:** _12/7/2005_

 **Reporting Officer:** _Hagane Kotetsu_

 **Prepared by:** _Sarutobi Hiruzen_

 **Incident:** _Shoplifting_

 **Detail of Event:** _Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto (10) was caught stealing a loaf of a bread and a water bottle from a local 7/11. The sales clerk yelled at him, but the boy continued to run out of the store. The police was called shortly after the event and tracked the boy down._

 **Actions Taken:** _Since Naruto is too young to be punished, he was let off with a warning._

**POLICE REPORT**

**Police department:** _Tokyo Metropolitan Police Department_

 **Case #:** _847746_

 **Date:** _2/15/2006_

 **Reporting Officer:** _Kamizuki Izumo_

 **Prepared by:** _Sarutobi Hiruzen_

 **Incident:** _Thievery_

 **Detail of Event:** _Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto (11) was spotted stealing a pillow and comforter from Keio Plaza hotel._

 **Actions Taken:** _N/A_

Itachi figured that Naruto probably ran away before any action could be taken. The last crime report got the raven on the edge of his seat.

**POLICE REPORT**

**Police department:** _Tokyo Metropolitan Police Department_

 **Case #:** _6412582_

 **Date:** _6/29/2007_

 **Reporting Officer:** _Hatake Kakashi_

 **Prepared by:** _Sarutobi Hiruzen_

 **Incident:** _Massacre_

 **Detail of Event:** _Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto (12) was found in a Gato Shipping and Trade Co warehouse with blood stains all over him. There were 27 deaths that night. Naruto committed each one. Naruto killed Gato out of revenge. The same night Tazuna (59), a former carpenter, was killed by Naruto. Naruto and Tazuna's grandson, Inari (8), were held at gunpoint by two masked men sent by the businessman. Because Naruto was held at gunpoint and threatened, he was forced to kill Tazuna. One of the masked men began to taunt an enraged Naruto which caused his death. The man restricting Inari was shot by Naruto as well, but not before being threatened to release information on Gato's whereabouts. Because Naruto was told that Tazuna's daughter, Tsunami (31), was being held captive, he went to the was found later that night with one bullet in the middle of his forehead. Two masked men were found in the same alley. One man with a bullet in the middle of their forehead and one man with one one the back of their head. Gato was found with nine bullets in his body._

 **Actions Taken:** _Tazuna's body was buried one day later. Hatake Kakashi took Naruto in as his guardian. Naruto is unable to be punished for his crimes because he is too young. Everyone in the warehouse was going to be exterminated anyway. Gato's Shipping and Trade Co is guilty of child pornagraphy, rape, drug dealing and murder._

A pale jaw dropped as he scooted away from the computer, unable to read anymore. The raven stomach dropped and his body began to feel nauseous. He couldn't believe it. His husband, Naruto, killed 27 people at the age of twelve. His husband was a misunderstood criminal. His husband picked up a gun and murdered people. Intentionally. Naruto dealt with guns being pointed at him before he even made it to his teens. He was almost killed at the age of four. Black eyes began to turn red in anger. How come Naruto is the son of the most famous couple in the world, and yet no one helped him? How come Kakashi didn't find him until eight years after his parents death? If his parents were such good friends with Namikazes, then how come they didn't meet Naruto until he was seventeen? How could Naruto cope with all the deaths caused by him and still smile so innocently?

Itachi pulled himself together to read the last two documents.

**FBI Officer Record**

**Location:** _LA, California_

 **Name of officer:** _Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze-Uchiha (Kyuubi)_

 **Rank:** _ANBU_

 **Squad:** 7

 **Year of enrollment:** _2014_

 **Year of resignment:** _2016_

 **Details:** _Naruto was a dedicated officer. He was presented by Kakashi Hatake to the force, and was given the job quickly for his skills. Naruto was substitute for injured officers, but was often the leader of missions. He was given the name 'Kyuubi' because of his wild, fox-like nature and because he shot mob bosses nine times. He resigned because of another government project._

" _It was a pleasure having him the workforce.". - Shikaku Nara_

" _I've never seen such great work ethic and skill." - Inoichi Yamanaka_

**Akai Uzu**

' _Akai Uzu' is secretly a government funded organization. It was recreated by Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze-Uchiha or Kyuubi in 2017. It was formerly owned by Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze. On the outside, the organization is known as just another small gang. But in reality, it's full of old military members and police trainees. The goal of this organization is to create peace on the public streets. The leader didn't want any other kids to have the same experiences as him so he created this. This project is being used to take down gangs in America and Japan. It is-_

Before Itachi could read more, the document disappeared. So did all of the other ones. The raven prepared for that, but he wasn't prepared for who Naruto was.

Itachi powered off the computer and got up from the chair. He unlocked the door and walked out of the lobby while nodding to the receptionist. A pale hand pulled out a phone and dialed a number to a cab service. Itachi  _will_  be getting answers, once again.

**~oO0Oo~**

**2:06 PM**

After Naruto's panda left, he had a sudden craving for ramen. But not just any ramen, homemade ramen. Which is why he was chopping up pork vigorously and making broth.

He stood at the counter chopping away, until his advanced senses picked up something. He heard the front door opening silently, as if someone was trying to break in. The blond acted natural, and continued to cook.

Out of the corner of cerulean eyes he saw a dark figure. With a flick of his small wrist, he chucked the skillfully knife at them. Naruto purposely missed, he didn't want to kill to kill anyone. He just wanted to scare them away.

The blade impaled itself in the wall next to the intruder's head. "If you want to keep your head on your shoulders, I advise that you get the hell out of here." Naruto threatened coldly as he took another knife from the drawer.

The dark figure walked in the kitchen, revealing themself as Itachi. "Hello, Naruto." Itachi did open the door that way intentionally. He needed to see if his husband could hold the intent to kill. When he looked into those cold blue eyes, he knew.

Naruto raised an eyebrow at the man as he continued making his meal. "Why are ya bein' all creepy and shit? Can ya open the door normally?"

The raven stared at the beautiful man blankly. "Naruto. I am only going to ask this once. Who are you?" He said emotionlessly.

The blond adjusted his low ponytail and leaned on the counter and looked at the man with concern. "Oi. Pretty boy. Are ya drunk? A ya on something? Cocaine's one hell of a drug, ya know."

Itachi sauntered around the kitchen island and began walking towards the blond predatorily. Naruto didn't back away because he didn't feel threatened. Blue eyes widened when he felt large hands grab his waist and shove him into the edge of the counter. He felt tingles and sparks from the unexpected contact.

"Itachi. What the hell are you doing? Are you goo-"

Naruto stopped in his sentence when looked up into red eyes. While the raven's face was completely stoic, his eyes were telling a different story. They had anger swirling inside. It was like Itachi was on his last thread. But last thread of what?

Pale hands tightened their grip on the small waist. "Naruto." The man  _growled._ He looked into the surprised blue eyes. "Would you like to tell me why you  _really_ left Tokyo?"

Naruto looked away, knowing he was caught. "No."

Itachi grabbed the tan chin, forcing the blond to look at him. "Well if you won't, I will. You left Tokyo to avenge your parents, didn't you?" He asked coldly, already knowing the answer.

Naruto scowled. "What it's to ya?"

The raven inched closer to the blond's face. Close enough for his black strands to brush Naruto's forehead. "I read some documents today." Itachi said cryptically.

His heart felt like it dropped. ' _There's no way… How could he find them? Kuso! I was idiotic!'_

The whiskered face instantly became sullen. Itachi fought the urge to kiss away the frown lines. "Lemme guess. You're gonna tell your family about how much of a criminal I am, huh?" He said in a sad tone. Just when he thought he finally had another family. Looks like their going to disappear, too. Just like the rest of them.

Red eyes softened back to black at his husband's words. He placed his hands on whiskered cheeks. "Why are you always hiding? You did nothing wrong." Itachi said gently.

Tan fists clenched. "Cuz people have always seen me as a murderer since the age of four. Hiding is what I do best, Itachi. I enjoy protecting from the shadows." Naruto said as he gritted his teeth.

The raven scrutinized him. "Is that another reason why you own that government protected gang? You are not obligated to protect anyone, Naruto. You will only hurt yourself." He said, surprising himself by the affection leaking out of his voice.

The blond drawed back at his husband's tone. "Since when did you care whether I get hurt or not?" He asked hesitantly, not liking where this was going.

Itachi decided to go in for the kill. He moved closer to the blond, to the point where the other could feel the man's breath tickling his face. "Since I fell in love with you." Lips were about meet until-

A tan hand pushed the pale face away. The raven looked down at the blond with concealed shock. He thought he finally had him where he wanted.

Naruto turned away and went back to preparing his ramen. "Well you should probably get the hell up. You ain't married to no average bitch, pretty boy." He taunted. "You don't know how to handle this."

Itachi could hear the smirk in the Naruto's voice. ' _Hn. I like a good challenge anyway.'_ A small smile broke the cool face.

**TBC**


	9. Chapter 8: Feelin' and Finesse

**~oO0Oo~**

**Kurai taiyō no hikari**

**~oO0Oo~**

**Chapter Eight: Feelin' and Finesse**

_ Recap: _

_A tan hand pushed the pale face away. The raven looked down at the blond with concealed shock. He thought he finally had him where he wanted._

_Naruto turned away and went back to preparing his ramen. "Well you should probably get the hell up. You ain't married to no average bitch, pretty boy." He taunted. "You don't know how to handle this."_

_Itachi could hear the smirk in the Naruto's voice. 'Hn. I like a good challenge anyway.' A small smile broke through the cool face._

**~oO0Oo~**

**Los Angeles, California**

**Sunday: July 30, 2017 9:56 AM**

A small blonde was watching television with boredom clear in his eyes. He flipped to another channel then took the elastic on his wrist to pull his hair unruly hair into a messy topknot. His tired eyes lit up when he heard a knock on the door. Naruto pulled himself from his comfortable couch and bounced to the door. Cerulean eyes glanced through the peephole. A wide smile spread across the tan face. He threw the door open and jumped on the person on the other side.

"Hi Kaka-chan!" Naruto greeted loudly.

Kakashi stumbled from the sudden weight, but eventually held his own and walked through the door. The silver haired man took off his bulky bag while the blond was still attached to him.

He sighed at his brother's childish ways. "Naru-chan. I was only gone for one day." The masked man reassured as he tugged at the blond ponytail playfully

Naruto tightened his legs around the man's waist and pouted. "What if you never come back? Like six years ago."

_Flashback:_   _6 years ago_

_It's been a month._

_Naruto tried to call him at least a thousand times, but no has answered. The landlord has been up his backside about paying the rent, but the blond does not have that type of money. He tried getting a job, but he seemed to have a reputation sticking to him._

_Naruto paced around the room frantically. 'Where is he?' He leaned against the wall and slid down to the floor in defeat. 'Did he keep his promise?' He didn't want to lose another family member. He was tired of people disappearing. Overtime, the man has grown on him and became a sibling to him. He couldn't handle finding out that he abandoned him or died._

_The blond would just have to wait and ignore the creeping feeling of dread. The least he could do was make himself useful and pay the bills. Yes that's what he will do. But who would hire him with his history?_

_Well._

_There was one place left. That strip club._

_The teen grimaced at the thought. Could he really handle degrading himself like that? For his brother he could._

_A look of determination slid on the beautiful face. Naruto stood up on short legs and walked towards the front door. A tan hand turned the knob and pulled. He walked out of the door and exited the apartment complex. Worn sneakers scuffed as legs glided across the block towards its destination._

_The only thought in the 16 year old blond's mind was an image of silver haired man smiling down at him proudly. He will work and wait._

_For Kakashi._

_Flashback End_

A grey eye softened as he look down at the blond in his arms. "You know I'm sorry."

Blue eyes looked up at him and grinned brightly. "It's okay, Kaka-chan! You're here now, -teba'!" He assured as he kissed his brother's cheek and nuzzled it.

The masked man tightened his hold around the small waist for a few minutes then whined. "Naru-chan can you get off you're heavy!"

The blond pouted as he got off the man. Kakashi sighed in relief at loss of weight.

"How rude." Naruto huffed as he stuck out his tongue childishly at the man. "Last time I try to show you love." He declared as he walked back to his room.

**~oO0Oo~**

_Itachi was in heaven._

_Maybe even hell because this felt way too good to be true._

_It was so euphoric and blissful. The way it tightened around him as he snapped his hips. Each raspy moan that came with each thrust. It was like taming an animal. His animal._

_His knees buckled as he pounded into lithe body beneath him. Yes, that body. The body that spurred his arousal with its silky smooth thighs and thin frame._

_And that ass._

_Don't even get Itachi started when it came to that beautiful, tight ass. Just thinking about it made him lightheaded._

_Pale hands tightened their grip on tan hips, leaving red marks. Pleasure coursed through him as he sped up his tempo. He closed his hazy eyes as he released a shaky breath._

_The body under him noticed the change in speed and rocked their body with each thrust in appreciation. "Mmmh, Itachi…"_

_Itachi hissed at the lewd image in front of him. "Fuck, Naruto." He grabbed a tan legs and flipped the blond on to his back. He looked at the beautiful face and smirked._

_Golden bangs were glued to his forehead in sweat. Whiskered cheeks blushed feverishly in the color of crimson. Big blue eyes rolled back in intense pleasure. Plump, pink lips were swollen from all of the long kisses they shared. The blond arched his back in pleasure at a sharp thrust that tickled that special spot._

" _You seem to be enjoying this, Naruto." He said in unconcealed mirth,_

_Naruto looked up at him with fiery blue eyes. "I don't_ _ seem _ _, I_ _ am _ _, pretty boy." He wrapped his legs around the raven tightly and began rocking harshly, trying to brush his prostate. "Now, are we gonna point out the obvious? Or are you gonna_ _fuck me_ _?" The blond emphasized his last two words with two jarring thrusts._

_The raven groaned at his blond's actions as he lifted tan legs on his pale shoulders. He hovered over Naruto's face as he looked into the smouldering eyes. "I will." He answered as he increased his speed once more. Dark eyes looked at those gorgeous lips in desire._

_The blond followed his gaze and opened his mouth in invitation. Itachi took it with pleasure and began massaging their tongues together. They slid over each other perfectly. Just like how Itachi's cock slid out of Naruto's entrance. Perfect._

_They continued to rut against each other to get more of that oh so beautiful friction. It felt like fire was pooling into their abdomens. But it didn't match the fire in their hearts._

_Itachi looked down at his husband's face and watch the blond let out wanton moans. Saying things like: 'Oh, Kami yes!' or 'Mmh, you do me so good…'. He loved that dirty mouth._

_The tension in their bodies were just about to explode. Naruto tightened around Itachi as he threw his head back on the pillow. The raven couldn't take anymore of this ecstasy and started thrusting erratically, yet sloppily. He grabbed the blond's painfully hard erection and pumped rapidly._

_Naruto wrapped his arms around the man's neck as he clenched his eyes shut. He bit his lip as his orgasm shattered within him. Ribbons of white flew and splattered on both of their stomachs._

_Itachi couldn't fight against the clutch of that tight hole, so he bursted into the limp blond. It felt like lightning struck through his body as he was milked for everything that he was worth. His strong legs stopped working which caused him to fall into Naruto's chest._

_The couple sat there for a few minutes to gain their breath back._

_Naruto cradled his head and ran his hands through the damp, inky locks in exhaustion. "'Tachi." He whisper-called as he massaged his husband's scalp._

_The man looked up at him in question. "Hn?"_

_A mischievous, shit-eating grin spread across the blond's face. "It's time to wake up!"_

Itachi sprang up with a low gasp. He glanced around the room to find his blond. He was alone.

As he moved he felt something wet in his boxers. The raven didn't bother looking because he already knew what it was.

He went to his suitcase grabbed a change of clothes and walked out of the room to go the bathroom. It looks like he will need a  _very_  cold shower.

**~oO0Oo~**

**12:34 PM**

Naruto decided to get out of his room and socialize. He went in the living room to see every single Uchiha. Looking straight at him.

A golden eyebrow raised. "What's good?"

Madara shook his head. "I will never understand your language."

The blond found a spot in between Obito and Madara. He lifted his bare legs on his 'ojiji' and started playing with the long black strands.

Sasuke looked at the blond's apparel. "Are you always half-naked, dobe?" He said in an arrogant bored tone.

Blue eyes took their gaze of the black hair and look at the short-haired raven. "Yep. How else would I get my men?" He deadpanned.

Sasuke almost fell off the couch.

Obito chuckled at Naruto shamelessness. "Oi, Blondie. Have you ever taken that  _SemeUke_  quiz?" He asked curiously.

"Yeah." He asked still distracted with the inky locks, not even deterred by the random question.

Obito baited him more. "Well what did you get?"

The blond just looked at him. "Are you dumb? What do you think I got? I am a badass uke. Inside and out." He nodded to himself proudly.

Shisui spoke up. "Obito pay up." He said as he held out his hand and smirked.

The man groaned as he fished in his pockets for money.

"Let's stop talking about our roles in the bedroom and discuss the party tonight." Fugaku sighed at his relative's antics.

Blue eyes lit up at the mention of party. "Oooh! Y'all are going to a party? Have fun!" Naruto grinned.

Fugaku glanced at the blond. "I wasn't done Naruto. I would wish for you to come as well."

"Eh? Why?"

"This party is an Uchiha welcoming party. Since you are an Uchiha, we would like for you to come." He said in a slightly fond tone.

Mikoto perked up. "And I would like to dress you for this party, Naruto-chan!"

Naruto sweatdropped. "Mikoto-kaachan, I don't wanna show up in a dress. I have a ton of stuff in my closet that collect dust anyway." He said as he eyed the woman warily. She seemed way too happy.

"Well let's get started Naru-chan!" She said as she dragged him into his room.

Itachi shook his head at his mother.

**~oO0Oo~**

Mikoto finally let up in the vice-grip on Naruto's wrist. She looked around the walk-in closet in awe. "Why do you have all of these clothes?"

Naruto shrugged. "I dunno."

She walked closer to one of the shelves and took a shoe. It was a shoe from  _those_  days. It was the Christian Louboutin Victorina Flame. It was in a black suede and had the signature red bottoms. The upper part of the stiletto curved into an interesting flame design.

The dark haired woman looked inspected closely. She stopped to look up at her son-in-law with a strange gleam in her eye. "You know what would make me really happy?" She fluttered her eyes.

"You can have them."

She shook her head. "No. I want you to wear them." The woman said nonchalantly.

Naruto wanted to end it all. "Mikoto-kaachan." He said with a tight smile, betraying his true emotions. "Why do you like making me suffer?"

She held her side as she laughed at the blond's face. "You really are your mother's child."

Naruto huffed as he crossed his arms. "Fine, give 'em up." He muttered under his breath. He took the heel from the pale hand and put them on a shelf, saving them for later. When he was done another article of a clothing was shoved in his face. It was a satin red jumpsuit that was never worn.

"What's the story behind this?" The woman said with a hand on her hip.

"I was gonna wear it for pajamas, but-"

A pale hand went up. "Save it. You're wearing it." She ordered as she put it on the shelf next to heels.

Naruto pinched the bridge of his nose. He felt a headache coming on.

His mother-in-law went over to a sliding door to open it. It revealed a load of different types of coats. A black one caught her interest, causing her to pull it out. It was an oversized, long black faux fur coat. It had an intricate flame design licking the bottom.

She raised a dark eyebrow, bemused. "Why do you like flames so much?"

Naruto smiled softly at the questions. "It was my father's trademark emblem. He used to wear this white coat with red flames coming from the bottom. I always wanted one. And now I have one. I just don't know what to wear it to." He said sheepishly as he scratched the back of his head.

"That's so sweet Naru-chan." She said kindly as she put the coat next to rest of clothes she put together. "Go try it on."

Naruto watched her exit the room and dressed himself. When he was done he went to the large mirror and looked at himself. He had to admit, looked good. The red jumpsuit fit him perfectly. Not too tight, not too loose. The satin felt great against his smooth skin. It matched with the red bottoms of his heels. The coat looked strange though. It made him look like something out the jungle. Tan hands pushed the sleeves off of his shoulders, revealing slim shoulders. He looked at the coat and found that it looked better when it was barely on his body. The flames at the bottom matched the flame design of his stilettos. Each piece of clothing adorned each other.

He decided to do his hair for once. He pulled his the top portion of his hair along with his bangs into a somewhat orderly ponytail, revealing a tan forehead that is barely shown. The rest of his shoulder length hair pointed out in golden, coordinated spikes. Blue eyes looked at the half-up-half-down style. The blond shrugged. This is as neat as it's going to get.

Mikoto choses that time to come in and gasped. She ran up to Naruto and hugged his small frame as she squealed. "You look so cute!"

The blond snorted. "I think I look like a new century Cruella de Vil. But sexier." He said as he stroke the fur of his coat.

Mikoto giggled at the comparison as she released him. Her face turned serious. "Naru-chan. I have one more request for you."

He looked at her directly, giving her all of his attention.

"Can you be Itachi's date?" She asked as she looked down, already knowing the answer. She justed wanted her son to be happy. Ever since Naruto left, he never dated anyone else. It was exhausting and heartbreaking to see your children unhappy and alone. Even if Naruto was going to be with him for one night, she knew it was going to make him joyful. Even if he didn't show it.

Naruto looked at her skeptically for a second then made his decision. "Sure, Mikoto-kaachan!" He exclaimed happily as he hugged her. He didn't want to see a frown on her face. It just didn't belong.

Dark eyes widened briefly then returned to its normal size."Before I let you go, I'm going to put a choker on you. But don't look in the mirror." The dark haired woman commanded as she went behind him and clasp the necklace on his throat.

He looked up at her funny, but dismissed it.

The woman went back to the shelf and began looking at the large amount of heels. "What size are you?"

"Seven or six and a half." He replied.

"Good. I'm going to steal some of these."

**~oO0Oo~**

Itachi was outside of the venue looking around. His cousins and little brother were accompanying him in the activity of staring at the road all clad in designer suits. They were outside a large building with huge windows. The place was well-known for hosting galas for celebrities.

Paparazzi were swarming at the entrance, but didn't pester the Uchihas. They knew from experience that they weren't going to answer to their ridiculous questions. They were Uchihas after all.

People that were invited greeted the four men as they went through the grand entrance.

Shisui decided to strike up a conversation while they wait. "I heard that Izumi was attending." Dark eyes glanced at Itachi suggestively.

Itachi glared at his cousin. "I hope she knows that she is a thing of the past." He said coldly as he looked back at the street.

Sasuke snorted. "Come on aniki. You know she is never going to give up on you. She needs competition." He said.

The long haired raven looked at his brother. "Oh otouto. Please do tell me who this competition will be." Itachi said sarcastically.

Said man pointed at the car pulling up. "Maybe they're in there." He said cryptically.

Itachi recognized this car to be Kakashi's four-door porsche. His suited father stepped out elegantly and opened the door next to him. His mother stepped out in a beautiful off-the-shoulder lavender gown that brushed the ground, looking stunning as always. Kakashi opened the door and grabbed his brother.

The raven's heart stopped. That man looked so beautiful stepping out of the car. That jumpsuit fit his slight curves so well. He didn't expect the blond to wear heels to this event, but he wasn't complaining. Itachi had a slight fetish for his blond wearing heels. That coat made Naruto look feral, yet elegant.

He felt a slight pang of pain on his forehead. The raven looked at his brother to see a hand waving in close proximity of his face.

Itachi grabbed Sasuke's hand and glared at him. He didn't like being interrupted at the activity of staring at his blond. "Yes, Sasuke." The man growled out.

"Oi, don't get pissy with me, Itachi. Kaa-san was calling you. Maybe you should pay attention instead of staring at you-know-who." The younger man rolled his eyes.

Itachi ignored him to look at his mother's beautiful face. "Yes, mother?" He said politely.

She pushed Naruto towards him. "Here's your date." She chirped as she went inside of the venue with her husband.

The blond walked up to him regally. He didn't have any difficulty walking in those death traps. He looped a furry arm into Itachi's and looked up at him.

Normally, Naruto's height reached up to about his shoulder. But in those heels, he was at his chin.

Naruto was tired of standing there. "Come on, Itachi. I wanna go." The blond whined childishly.

Itachi nodded as he led them into the venue.

**~oO0Oo~**

**8:02 PM**

Music was playing and people were chatting. The room was dimly lit by the candles and the glass chandeliers hanging from the high ceiling. A small dance floor was was already full of lovebirds trying to get it on.

The couple finally made through the crowd, but with some difficulty. Reporters were asking about their marriage while excited guests ran up to greet them. Many looked at the blond in surprise, they didn't expect him to be there.

They made it to the table in the middle of the room. It was their reserved table. It was decorated in red and white roses, emanating the colors of the Uchiha crest. Like every other table, it was lit up with candles. Everyone was already sitting at the table and talking.

Naruto sat down next his brother while Itachi sat next to him. Blue eyes looked around the table and saw a new face looking at him. It was a gorgeous woman with long brown hair cascading down her back. She had big brown eyes that contrasted her pale. She had a beauty mark under her right eye. Her apparel was a long red dress with a deep plunge at the neckline.

He waved at her and turned to talk to Itachi, completely missing the look of hatred directed at him.

Itachi ignored the woman's presence and decided to stare at his husband more. He glanced at the choker on the tan throat dark eyes widened.

"Naruto, why are you wearing the family crest on your neck?" He asked monotonously, even though he was more than pleased.

Said blond took a spoon of the table and looked in his reflection. He slammed the spoon back down as he glared at Mikoto. "So that's why you didn't let me look in the mirror!"

Mikoto pretended that she didn't hear anything.

A golden eyebrow twitched. The blond put his hands on the table and closed his eyes. "You know what Naruto," He began talking to himself, "It's okay. Be civil and act like you have some sanity. Just for one night. One night, Naruto."

Itachi watched his husband give himself a pep talk in a unconcealed amusement.

"So Blondie, you wanna tell us why you are wearing a dog collar?" Obito asked in a playful tone.

Naruto glared at him. "Ask your aunt, not me." He saw a server coming towards them and began waving. "Hi, do you guys have Yamazaki?" He asked sweetly.

The server shook his head. Naruto puffed his cheeks up childishly and pouted.

Kakashi put his head in his hands. "Naru-chan, you do not need any alcohol tonight. Or ever." He knew he never should've introduced his brother to Tsunade. She gave him bad habits.

"Urusai!" Naruto shouted. He looked back at the server with a smile. "Do you have a bottle Hennessy?"

The man nodded and took everyone else's order. Mikoto and Izumi sharing a wine bottle. Everyone else bought beer or something fruity.

Itachi and his date were in a deep conversation about something philosophical, while Izumi was shaking in anger. She has been trying to get Itachi's attention on to her the whole time. Or her whole life to be honest. How come Naruto could completely ignore his husband and still get his attention? It just wasn't fair!

"It doesn't make any sense…" She whispered.

Mikoto looked over to her. "What was that. I didn't catch that."

Izumi clenched her fists then slammed them on the table, shaking the wine glasses."It doesn't make any sense!"

Everyone in the room became silent.

Naruto stopped talking to glance at her. She was looking straight at him with jealousy in her eyes.

"You don't deserve him! How come Itachi looks at you like that? I deserve that look! I've been after him for years!"

"Gomen." The blond said with a bored look on his face, not sounding apologetic whatsoever.

Izumi scowled deeply. "No you're not! You're just-"

Blue eyes rolled. "You are correct. I am not sorry for taking someone away from you. What am I supposed to do?" He turned to Itachi who was looking at him with an impassively. "Hey Itachi, stop loving me. It's not going to get you anywhere." He said with a lazy voice.

The raven smirked at him and started to lean as if he was going to kiss him. Well he was until he was pushed away by Naruto.

The blonde looked back at her with a hand on his husband's face. "Ya see. It ain't gonna happen. I can't control him. That's why you shouldn't base your ambitions on one person. They either couldn't give a shit about you or just die at any moment. That's life m'am." He said wisely as he looked as he looked at his nails like they were the most intriguing thing in the universe.

Izumi glared at him. "Then why are you married-"

"Because my parents arranged it. If you have a problem that, then you should go to Konoha Memorial and talk to their tombstone. See how far that takes you." He said with dark humor.

She finally dialed back and became quiet out of respect. Everyone sighed in relief.

Naruto rolled his eyes as he rested his chin on his hand. "Geez. All these flavors out here and you chose to be salty…"

The people who heard him snorted.

The server came back with the bottles. The blond looked at the bottle of White Hennessy with gleam in his eye. He ignored the glass in front of him and just drank straight from the bottle. A pleasurable burn went down his throat.

He stopped chugging and put the cognac back down. A deep exhale escaped. "Ah, nice and dark."

Naruto looked back up to see everyone looking at him in disgust.

Shisui scrunched up his nose. "How can you drink it like that?" Hennessy doesn't taste good. At all.

The beautiful blond smirked at him. "Practice and patience."

Itachi eyed the bottle speculatively and decided to take it. He took a sip and almost choked. Dark eyes started to water. The raven tried so hard not to cough.

Naruto started cackling at him. "Hah! Ya look like ya sucked a lemon!" He began patting him back. Itachi began coughing in a fit. His husband looked at him in concern.

Naruto got up to get a glass of from one of water the food tables. He grabbed one swiftly then turned to go back to his table. But unfortunately, he was bumped into.

A man with paper white skin and black shaggy hair looked at him blankly. He wore a dressy black suit. Naruto eyed him strangely and tried to go around him, but failed. The man got in front of him again and smiled at him fakely. "Are you Naruto?"

The little blond scowled. "Who's askin'?" He never gave his name to strangers.

The man eye smiled. "Just someone who wants some of your time." A hands wrapped around the blond's waist.

Naruto noticed that the man wasn't trying to flirt with him at all. He was trying to wire him. Naruto lifted a heel clad foot and stomped it on the man's foot.

The man let out a pained groan as he was pulled forwards.

The blond grabbed the tie and got in the man's face. "Look I dunno know who the fuck ya are, but ya better take whatever ya just put on me off." Foreheads collided as Naruto got even closer. He looked at the blank, black orbs with steely blue eyes. " _Or I'll bust a cap in ya_." A devious smirk grew on his face.

The man's eyes widened at the sudden mood change and quickly took off the tracker.

"If there's more of ya, I'd suggest that ya leave right now. Or they can catch some bullets too." Naruto said as he caressed his hidden glock. No one catches the blond slipping. Not even on a good day.

The man nodded and quickly retreated out of the gala.

The blond shook his head as went back to his table. Itachi looked fine now, even though he saw the whole scene. Let's just say that he took it the wrong way.

Kakashi looked at him expectantly. "Who was that?"

Naruto gave him an equal look as he drank more of his alcohol. "Someone who's gonna get their ass kicked if they show their face again." He said fiercely. "All I can say is that somethin's brewin'. And it ain't good."

Everyone looked at the two trying to figure out what they were talking about.

Naruto turned back to Itachi to see him glaring right back at him.

Naruto glowered at him. "Why are ya lookin' at me all sideways, huh?" Some of the liquor he previously drank was finally beginning to take a toll on his body. He got closer to the raven and chose to taunt him. "I think someone's jealous." He stroked his tan chin in fake wonder then looked back at his husband. "Well tough shit! I just got that finesse, dattebayo!" He started cackling maniacally as he opened his hennessy bottle.

Everyone in the room looked at him warily as Itachi's eyebrow twitched.

"I apologize for my brother, Itachi-san. He gets out of control when he is intoxicated." Kakashi said as he sighed.

Obito, who had a drunken blush on his cheeks, started laughing hysterically for no reason. "This music is crap! Imma go f-fix this!" He got up from the table and went to go harass the DJ.

Fugaku shook his head at his nephew. "I swear. I cannot deal with this family."

The little blond already drank half of the bottle by then and was dancing in his seat. He stopped when he heard his name being called.

"Oi, Blondie!" Obito called as he stumbled back to the table. "I requested  _your song_."

The silver haired man facepalmed. It was not the time for this.

A blushing Naruto turned his head slowly. "Eh?"

He paused when he heard the familiar Indian style singing intro of one of his favorite songs. "You didn't…"

" _I've been drinking, I've been drinking_

_I get filthy when that liquor get into me_

_I've been thinking, I've been thinking_

_Why can't I keep my fingers off you, baby?_

_I want you, na na_

_Why can't I keep my fingers off you, baby?_

_I want you, na na…"_

Naruto smirked sexily. "Looks like y'all are gonna get free entertainment!" He exclaimed as he got up slowly got ready to dance.

" _Cigars on ice, cigars on ice_

_Feeling like an animal with these cameras all in my grill_

_Flashing lights, flashing lights_

_You got me faded, faded, faded_

_Baby, I want you, na na…"_

The blond started sway his body sensually as soon as the bass came in.

" _Can't keep your eyes off my fatty_

_Daddy, I want you, na na_

_Drunk in love, I want you…"_

Naruto walked away towards to another table ignoring the video cameras taping him. No one stopped him because they were too entranced by his moves.

" _We woke up in the kitchen saying_

' _How the hell did this shit happen?'_

_Oh baby, drunk in love we be all night_

_Last thing I remember is our_

_Beautiful bodies grinding off in that club_

_Drunk in love…"_

He grabbed a random man and started dancing with him. The man had brown hair with a bandana on backwards wrapped his arms around the beautiful blond. A toothpick was sticking out of a smirking mouth as they moved in perfect unison.

" _We be all night, love, love!_

_We be all night, love, love!"_

Eventually, innocent dancing turned into a grinding session. Naruto wanted to finish his drunken show, he abandoned the man in order to lean suggestively on an occupied table full of men.

" _We be all night, and everything alright_

_No complaints for my body, so fluorescent under these lights_

_Boy, I'm drinking, walking in my l'assemblage_

_I'm grubbing on the rope, grubbing if you scared, call that ribbon_

_Boy, I'm drinking, get my brain right_

_I'm on the Cognac, gangster wife_ …"

At the last lyric, Naruto pointed to himself as he winked at a fuming Itachi as he climbed on top the table and blew kisses down at the men.

" _Newer sheets, he'd swear that I like washed rags, he wet up_

_Boy, I'm drinking, I'm sinking on the mic 'til my boy toys_

_Then I fill the tub up halfway then riding with my surfboard_

_Surfboard, surfboard…"_

The blond raised his arms horizontally and pretended the table was surfboard. He swore he saw at least one wave of water. Must be the liquor talking.

" _Graining on that wood, graining, graining on that wood_

_I'm swerving on that, swerving, swerving on that big body Benz_

_Serving all this, swerv, surfing all of this good, good."_

He got back down to lay on the table like a bed and ran his hands up and down the sides of his body as he crossed his legs. Blue eyes winked at a blushing man. Naruto giggled as sprung up from the surface and jumped off. He let the fur coat slide off of his body as sauntered back to Itachi, hips swaying with each step. Wait, that's strange. For some reason his husband started looking mighty fine sitting at that table, all bastardly looking. The blond's sleeveless jumpsuit revealed to be quite tight, especially around the backside, making the raven's pants tight as well.

" _Never tired, never tired_

_I been sippin, that's the only thing keeping me on fire, me on fire_

_To me it's feeling like all of my entire life I've been drinking_

_Watermelon..."_

Naruto mouthed the words as he sat on his husband's lap smoothly. Itachi stared into lusty, lilac eyes heatedly as he grabbed the gorgeous man's hips. The blonde cradled his head, just like in his dream, and pressed their foreheads together. They gazed into each other's flaming eyes as they moved. Plump pink lips softly whispered the next lyrics just for him.

" _I want your body right here, daddy I want you, right now_

_Can't keep your eyes off my fatty_

_Daddy I want you~"_

Sparks crackled throughout their bodies. They ground their hips together simultaneously, one not caring of the other was drunk or not. The raven needed this. The blond stopped and flipped himself around. He was getting ready to do something outrageous, and he did not care if everyone in the room was watching.

" _We be all night, love, love!_

_We be all night, love, love!"_

He wrapped his legs around his husband's calves to steady himself for his upcoming dance as he winked at a raging Izumi. Naruto put a hand behind him to grab on the raven's shoulder and began pushing his ass onto pulsing bulge. He grinded against it slowly to the beat of the song then shook his backside against it. He ignored the pale hands holding him in a vice-grip through the whole dance, it only spurred him on. Yes, Naruto just gave Itachi a lapdance. And he enjoyed every second of it. But would never admit it out loud.

The song finally ended and the married couple was seeing stars. The blond fell into Itachi's chest tiredly with a dazed smile.

The raven turned him around and saw that he was about to faint. "Shit Naruto. Can you act like you have some sense?" The dark haired man growled as he tried to will down the tent in his boxers.

Naruto giggled as he traced the lines underneath dark eyes. "What's sense? Can ya buy it?" The blond barely finished his sentence before he became limp in the raven's arms.

Itachi got up and carried his unconscious husband bridal style as he walked out of the party, completely disregarding the phones recording him and the jaw-loose, aroused crowd he left behind.

Someone from the table finally spoke up. "Well damn. I wish it wasn't over." Shisui slowly said as he looked at the chair that his cousin was just sitting in.

Mikoto held her hand in front of Obito. Obito slapped it in a high five.

**TBC**


	10. Chapter 9: Naruto's Curve Game Is Strong

**~oO0Oo~**

**Kurai taiyō no hikari**

**~oO0Oo~**

**Chapter Nine: Naruto's Curve Game is Strong**

_Recap:_

_Itachi got up and carried his unconscious husband bridal style as he walked out of the party, completely disregarding the phones recording him and the jaw-loose, aroused crowd he left behind._

_Someone from the table finally spoke up. "Well damn. I wish it wasn't over." Shisui slowly said as he looked at the chair that his cousin was just sitting in._

_Mikoto held her hand in front of Obito. Obito slapped it in a high five._

**~oO0Oo~**

**Los Angeles, California**

**Monday: July 31, 2017 7:23 AM**

A blonde woke up in his bedroom with his head pounding. He looked down to see that he was still wearing the clothes from the party.

He blinked his eyes groggily as pushed himself out of the bed. The blond turned his head slowly to see a glass of water and two painkillers on the white nightstand.

Two palms collided together as Naruto looked at the ceiling with thankful eyes. ' _Dear Kami, please bless whoever did this!'_

The blond stopped praying to swallow the pills before chugging down the water thirstfully.

He took a long shower (because his mind was plaguing him of memories of the party) and put in his regular work clothes.

Boot clad feet walked out of the bedroom to make a quick breakfast.

Naruto stopped in the doorway of the kitchen to see a long haired raven and his brother sitting on barstools. It was like they were waiting for something.

Naruto smiled at them with half-lidded eyes as he opened the refrigerator and peeked. "Yo." He said lazily, emanating his brother.

Itachi nodded while eating his cereal while Sasuke had a smirk forming his handsome features.

"Hn, dobe. Remembering anything?" The short haired raven was itching to embarrass his brother-in-law. It was payback for Naruto's teasing.

Naruto gave up on trying to find ramen and settled for a granola bar he found in the pantry. "Bits and pieces." He said vaguely as he ripped the wrapper open.

"So you don't remember your drunken performance?"

"The last thing I remember is getting on a table."

Sasuke's smirk expanded even more. It was almost psychotic. I, the author, am afraid.

"Are ya good?" The blond asked warily. "You got the smile of a damn sex offender. All creepy lookin'. I don't want any parts in that demonic shit." Naruto eyed him as he ate his bar.

Itachi choked on a lucky charm. Sometimes he can't deal with his husband. The things he says makes him crack up. Itachi Uchiha crack up? In what world? Naruto's world.

Sasuke glowered for a second at the insult, then smirked evilly. "So you don't recall giving my brother a lap dance?"

The blond stared at him blankly. "Ok and? I hope enjoyed the free service. Normally, I'd get paid at least $200 for that." He said shamelessly.

Sasuke stared at his brother-in-law in disbelief. How could he just disregard that?

"Ya look sorta surprised. You do know that I  _was_  a 'performer' meaning that I am not shy. I don't get embarrassed about anything." The short blond said as he sipped his water. "But at least you tried." Naruto said in an encouraging voice.

The younger brother scowled. Sasuke crossed his arms childishly and walked out of the room.

Itachi sincerely doubted that. Everyone gets flustered about something. He need to find what made his husband tick. That would be the key to the blond's heart.

The blued eyed man pulled on his black vest and waved at the two in goodbye.

"Where do you think you're going?" The remaining raven raised an eyebrow.

Naruto returned the action. "Are ya my father now?" A tan hand rested in his hip sassily. "Ok Daddy Itachi," he leaned in closer to Itachi as he spoke in a baby voice, "Baby Naru-chan is gonna go to work and teach twerps how to defend themselves. Are ya satisfied  _papi_?" He drawled out the word provocatively.

Itachi blushed at the name. For some reason it turned him on. He willed down the reddening of his cheeks. "You are not going alone."

Naruto drew back and put a hand on his chest dramatically. "Well I'll be damned!" He said in a country accent. "Ya make it sound like I ain't a 22 year old adult!"

The long haired raven looked at him with hard eyes. "Naruto. I don't want you having this job." He said with a stern, deep voice.

The blond sighed. "Itachi. You can't just waltz up in here and tell me what I can and cannot do. I understand that you have feelings for me and shit." He said in a defeated tone. "To be honest, I'm surprised that you have feelings at all. With your dry, bastardy self."

The raven ignored the insult and reached for tan hands. The blond saw this from a mile away and dodged the incoming touch. Dark eyebrows furrowed at the action.

The beautiful man walked towards the front door. He paused and stood in the doorway. Cerulean eyes clashed with onyx. "If you're so worried, then come with me. So ya better hurry up." He said as he exited the apartment. Those words got Itachi off of the stool in a flash.

The raven quickly tugged on the sleeves of his coat with grace. He pushed opened the front door to follow after his blond. Longs legs stepped towards the elevator as pale lips were slightly pointed upwards in a smile.

**~oO0Oo~**

**7:42 AM**

The sun still close to horizon as it shone light on the bright orange. The car was unusually silent. Normally, it would be blasting rap music so loud that it would shake the other cars on the road.

The blond paid attention to the road while Itachi looked out of the window. He tried to nudge his elbow onto his husband's, but the blond saw it out of the corner of his eye and move his arm off of the console.

Itachi finally gave up (for now) and decided to do his favorite hobby. Interrogate Naruto.

"Naruto."

The blond looked at his dark haired husband with drowsy eyes. His hangover was still affecting him. "Yes Daddy Itachi." He teased as glanced back at the road.

The man gave him a warning look. "Naruto, I do not understand why you have this organization. I don't want you to hurt yourself." He said with slight worry.

Naruto placed a tan hand over his heart, ready to start up his antics again. "Aww! Papi cares about lil ol' me. I thought he was-"

A large pale hand was placed over his mouth, muffling his noisiness. Itachi smirked in victory until he felt something wet glide across his palm. ' _Did he seriously just lick me?'_ He looked his husband incredulously.

The blond wiggled his tongue at him mischievously, then slid a serious look on his face. "I created this organization so no ends up like me anymore. I want to help others fight for justice." He explained determinedly.

Itachi raised a perfectly arched eyebrow as he observed the bells hanging from the rearview mirror. "Help? Do you not want to fight for justice as well?"

Naruto decided to deflect the question as he made a turn to the next road. Itachi could see the tension in his arms. "So who's that Izumi chick? Seems like she's head over heels for you." The blond asked casually.

The raven glanced at the man, wondering why his husband wants to know about her. Dark eyes glinted with something unknown. "Why? Are you jealous?"

Naruto cackled loudly as he gripped the steering wheel tightly. "Fuck outta here, pretty boy! It's the other way around buddy! She wants to sit on your dick, not me, 'teba!" He replied through guffaws.

Itachi rest his cheek on his fist as he stared at the sunshine-blond. "Oh really. Then why did you deem it necessary to sit on my lap last night?" The raven drawled playfully.

The younger of the two glared at the man as he sucked his teeth. "It was necessary for my performance!" He huffed childishly as he foot pressed the brakes, slowing the vehicle to a stop in front of a red light.

The raven leaned closer to his husband as he leered at that gorgeous face. "Are you sure? It looked like you were enjoying it."

Naruto leaned away. "Ha! Says the one who was gripping on to my hips for dear life! Hell, I even have marks!" He exclaimed tauntingly as he passed through the green light.

' _I would love to leave many more…'_ The Uchiha thought pervertedly.

The blond waved a hand in front of his face. "Oi, Papi Itachi! Would ya like to answer my question instead of lookin' ready to jump me?"

The raven's face became stoic. "Someone irrelevant." He said monotonously.

Naruto laughed. "Well damn. Ya might as well pull a Mariah Carey and say 'I don't know her'." He advised with a grin as he pulled up to the base.

Itachi had a small smile on his face. He enjoyed the twenty-two year old Naruto a lot more than the 17 year old Naruto. "Duly noted."

**~oO0Oo~**

**7:51 AM**

The blond led his husband to the door. A tan finger pressed against a touchscreen pad as it was scanned.

" _Access granted."_  A robotic voice said cheerfully.

Naruto threw the door open and looked behind him to see Itachi looking confused.

The beautiful man smirked. "Government provided."

The raven nodded his head in understanding as he walked through the halls.

He followed the blond into a dark storage room full of boxes.

"Since you wanna be up my ass today, you can help me move all of these boxes to the dojo." He declared as he kicked a box towards the raven.

Itachi sighed as he got to work.

**~oO0Oo~**

**8:57 AM**

Itachi put the last box on the ground and observed his surroundings as he wiped sweat off of his forehead. The raven looked around the large dojo. It had foxes hand painted onto wall and was the size of an arena.

The blond was busy setting up tables for the contents of the boxes. When he was done, he pulled out his phone and pressed the microphone button.

He held it up to pink lips as he spoke. " _Attention Akai Uzu! This is Naruto speaking. You will not be meeting at the field today. Instead, you will be gathering in the dojo in five minutes."_ His voice rang throughout the whole base. A tan finger pressed the power button of his phone and set the device on the table.

The blond turned to the raven. "Ya got martial arts in your 'Uchiha curriculum'?"

Itachi nodded.

"What type?"

"Karate." He said stoically.

Naruto pouted. "Y'all are boring." He leaned to the side. "But I guess I can test your skills while I wait." He suggested to himself as he charged at his husband.

Itachi immediately got in his stance when he saw the blond coming.

Naruto decided to test the raven with his favorite move: the spinning kick. Using his built up speed and agility, he rotated on his boot clad foot as he raised the other leg. The limb came at flying speeds towards Itachi, aiming at his throat.

The raven ducked down, barely dodging the harsh kick. His dark eyes saw that Naruto's back was turned to him. He took advantage of the vulnerability and took a large step forward, cocking back his fist to strike his husband's back.

Naruto was aware of his open back, and front flipped away from the incoming punch. He turned to Itachi to look at his eyes. They were excited. It was like he finally found someone at his level. The blond smirked.

Itachi had the same expression as he walked up to him with hidden glee. They both put a leg behind them as they stared at each other intensely. The raven threw a fist towards his chest with perfect accuracy. Blue eyes saw this and caught the fist quickly. He launched a tan fist towards Itachi's muscled abdomen. But his punch was caught as well.

The raven took that as his chance to get what he wanted. He pulled the blond's wrist as he leaned forward, ready to take his long awaited kiss.

Naruto went with the flow and leaned towards, inches away from Itachi's lips. Mouths were just about to collide until a shit-eating grin stretched across a tan face. Dark eyebrows furrowed at that expression, that face meant trouble.

A knee was swiftly raised, targeting the raven's most precious jewels. It unfortunately collided directly under his private parts. Pain shot everywhere throughout his body, especially his dick and abdomen.

Itachi grunted in agony as he fell to his knees, clutching his privates. Why was he so evil?

Naruto watched him go down like a submarine with complete satisfaction on his face.

By that time, everyone was already lined up and watching the interaction closely. They felt concern for that man on the ground, but didn't interfere. They knew better.

The blond turned to the crowd. "Don't mind him. That's just my husband." He drawled with a bored tone.

Everyone already knew who their leader was married to, so they just nodded.

Naruto turned to a table and sat on it. Blue eyes looked back at the crowd. "Since you all are at the peak of your training, there will be no drill today. I called you here to announce some things." He bellowed with a projected voice.

Itachi, who finally recovered, sat on the table next him. He was surprised at how the blond's voice could change like that. He sounded like a leader of a country with his authoritative tone.

He continued. "Because this group has become so advanced in short time, you will be going on missions one week from now. Congratulations." The blond paused to let the members cheer. Plumps lips twitched into a smile when he looked at the happy faces of his trainees.

Naruto's face became serious when the crowd calmed down. "There are few things that will need to happen when you are on these missions." He gazed at the crowd with hard eyes. "You all know that my identity is completely different to the outside world. Out there, I am a rebellious husband, the son of famous fashion designer and a former stripper. We do not need to raise suspicion, so you will call me by a different name when we are outside of the base. I will go by my old alias,  _Kyuubi._ " He asserted with closed eyes.

Many hands went up for a question.

"Yes, Omoi?"

The dark skinned male with white hair looked at him strangely. "That's the same name as a famous FBI officer. Why are you taking it?"

The blond smiled at him knowingly. "How can I take my own name? It belongs to me."

Gasps echoed throughout the dojo.

A golden eyebrow raised at them. "Seriously? Y'all thought I was just some random dude teaching you shit? I made this organization. I am  _Kyuubi no Kitsune_. Y'all need to do your research." Naruto sighed with disappointment.

Itachi snorted at that remark. ' _How can they do research on you when your files are hidden delete themselves, Naruto?'_

Naruto looked at the last remaining hand. "Yes, Fuu?"

The mint haired woman looked confused. "What's the point of having a cover name if you are already recognizable?"

"That's my next point." The blond stated as he jumped off the table to grab a box. He lifted the heavy object onto the table. Tan hands lifted the cardboard flaps and grabbed a black cloth.

"All of you will have uniforms." He said as he tied the cloth over the lower portion of his face. It was a black bandana with little red swirls everywhere. The blond took another black object from the box and pulled it over his spiky locks. It was a beanie with the trademark red swirl in the front. "You are concealing your face."

Naruto pulled out two more pieces of clothing. He held both of them up, showing them to the crowd. It was a black sweater with flames licking the sides of the sleeves and black cargo pants.

The blond grinned at the excited trainees. "Pretty badass, huh? I designed them myself, -ttebayo!"

Everyone smiled at his happiness.

"I have a different one, of course. You will need to distinguish me from the rest of you. Mine is the red version of this, so it's not hard to miss."

He inhaled deeply, preparing his sergeant voice. " _Line one, pick your size!"_

**~oO0Oo~**

**3:16 PM**

Naruto sat at his mahogany desk typing on his laptop. He went files his old boss, Shikaku, sent him. Shikaku was still good friends with him to this day. Blue eyes read through the documents, ignoring the breath he felt on the back of his neck.

It included information about low-threat gangs and the moves of the bigger ones. He felt another wave of air breeze against his skin. The blond turned around and snapped.

He saw Itachi hovering over him reading the documents also. "Can ya cut that shit out?! Ya fuckin' creep!" Naruto spat in annoyance.

The raven just glanced at him. "Or what?" He was interested in what the blond would threaten him with this time. He always seemed to have very… colorful warnings.

Naruto glared at him as he pointed to his foot. "Or you can catch this foot up your funky ass! How 'bout that?" The blond threatened vulgarly.

Itachi looked down at his irritated husband with unhidden amusement. The blond always brought out his emotions, and he wanted to let him know that he appreciated it. He cupped the whiskered cheeks and began moving forwards, he wanted a taste of those succulent lips.

"Not today, Satan!" Naruto took the pale hands off of his face and slapped them across his husband's face. The raven stepped back from the force of the hit. "Ya know, I think you are masochistic." The blond pondered as he tapped his chin. "I think you need Kami. And Jesus. Hell, all of the gods for your weird ass."

Itachi chuckled.

The blond looked at him like he lost his mind. "You can laugh? I thought you were emotionally constipated…" He teased Itachi playfully.

The raven scowled at him.

Naruto cackled.

**~oO0Oo~**

**10:26 PM**

The day was drawing to a close. It consisted of Naruto teasing and avoiding Itachi's advances. Itachi attempted to kiss the blond at least twenty times. All attempts failed. It was pretty sad to watch.

Naruto laughed at the thought of Itachi succeeding. He wanted to push the raven to his limit. Sure, he evaded his endeavors, but who said that he didn't welcome the man trying? It provided him entertainment. Naruto loves free entertainment.

The blond laid on his bed scrolling through his phone. He went to his instagram account. It wasn't really his account because he brother managed it. Kakashi posted all of the pictures and videos. Everytime he asked the masked man why, he just said it was because he loved documenting his Naru-chan. That man was strange.

The newest video was of him cleaning the house while dancing and rapping 'Bandz A Make Her Dance'. He didn't understand how his brother managed to record him without him knowing. The comments were full of thirsty, lusty men trying to get some attention. The blond gagged.

"What is so revolting, Naruto?"

Said man's head snapped towards the noise. He saw Itachi in the doorway, looking at him strangely. Like something was bothering him.

Naruto sat up. "Do ya really want to know, pretty boy?" The blond dragged out the nickname as he looked back at his phone.

Itachi shook his head. If Naruto, the most vulgar and shameless person, is disgusted by something, then he didn't want to know what it is.

The raven came closer to sit on the bed. "Naruto what is your ambition?"

"Where is this coming from?"

"Just answer the question."

The blond looked at him with strained eyes. "My ambition is to make my parents proud and to help others fight for justice." He said tiredly.

Itachi looked angry. "Why are you lying?"

Naruto frowned. "I'm not. I'm just leaving information out." He said as if it was an acceptable answer.

The raven looked at him and sighed. "Are you using this organization just to get revenge?" The dark haired man said with an accusatory tone.

Cerulean eyes widened. "No!" He shouted at a disbelieving Itachi. "Not completely. I really do love working with my team. We connect on a different level. It's just-"

Itachi prompted him to continue with his eyes.

"After I kill that person, I'm leaving  _Akai Uzu._ " The blond said with a sad tone.

The Uchiha looked at his husband with furrowed eyebrows. "Why?" He didn't like Naruto working in a gang, but after today, he could see the deep connections he had with everyone.

Cerulean eyes darkened to a dejected indigo. Tan hands gripped the bed sheets firmly as his body shook. "I'm tired of killing people. I'm tired of seeing the life drain out of bodies. I'm tired of seeing blood on my hands."

Itachi looked at the blond with concerned dark eyes.

"After I avenge my parents, I'm never picking up a weapon again. I will finally live a normal life." He declared with determination. Naruto would finally have the life he deserves.

"Hn." Itachi put a hand on Naruto's shoulder to show him comfort. Maybe he could finally come back home with him when this is all over. He will stay here with his spouse for as long as it takes.

The blond squinted his eyes at the long haired man on his bed. "Pretty boy, you don't seem as bad as you looked now that I've spent the whole day with you." Naruto trailed off. The raven's ears perked up for the next sentence, hoping that his husband will finally give him a chance. "I think we can be great friends, ya know!" He vowed happily.

Itachi looked at the blond with a faint smile, even though he was dying on the inside. ' _Did he really just friendzone me?'_

**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: Y'all got some ItaNaru time. They need to resolve their sexual tension with all that flirting. *eyebrow waggle*
> 
> Slang Terms
> 
> curve- (v.) to ignore, avoid or sidestep someone's obvious expression of interest through flirting or any means of advance.


	11. Chapter 10: Itachi's Self-Control Is Not Strong

**~oO0Oo~**

**Kurai taiyō no hikari**

**~oO0Oo~**

**Chapter Ten: Itachi's Self-Control Is Not Strong**

_Recap:_

_The blond squinted his eyes at the long haired man on his bed. "Pretty boy, you don't seem as bad as you looked now that I've spent the whole day with you." Naruto trailed off. The raven's ears perked up for the next sentence, hoping that his husband will finally give him a chance. "I think we can be great friends, ya know!" He vowed happily._

_Itachi looked at the blond with a faint smile, even though he was dying on the inside. 'Did he really just friendzone me?'_

**~oO0Oo~**

**Los Angeles, California**

**Tuesday: August 1, 2017 11:25 AM**

Friends.

_Friends._

_Friends._

Itachi sat on his bed, looking up at the ring in his hand. The ring that belonged to his husband. The ring that should be on his tan finger right now. But it wasn't. Because Itachi wasn't  _really_  Naruto's husband. The raven was his  _friend._

If you couldn't tell it from that last sentence, Itachi was as salty as the Atlantic Ocean.

A pale hand clenched angrily around the silver band. The man was throwing a fit.

What was up with that blond. Every other person would want to be married to him. They didn't want to be  _friends_.

The raven shook his head to get rid of that thought. He was supposed to prove his husband that he is the one for him, not wishing that he was like other people. Naruto was Naruto.

But Itachi was losing his self-control. It became harder and harder each day to resist the temptation of kissing the beautiful man senseless. To kill the urge of wanting to pound into the blond mercilessly as his tan body was sprawled over the kitchen counter. To destroy the desire of wanting to climb inside of the bed with his husband as wrap his arms around the thin waist. All Itachi wanted was to see the ring in his hand on the man's slim finger.

But what killed the Uchiha was knowing the fact that the blond was tempting him on purpose. What happened to making Itachi get over him? The dark haired man told him that he fell in love with him, and what did Naruto say?

' _Well you should probably get the hell up.'_

If that was what Naruto suggested, then why did he lean towards him every time he swooped in for a kiss then curve him? The raven came to a conclusion.

Naruto has feelings for him.

It didn't matter if they were small or big. The blond felt something for him.

And Itachi was going to indulge in those feelings. He came to America for the specific reason of bringing his husband back to him. To learn about him. To get him to forgive him. To get him to finally return his feelings. Not to be  _friends._

The raven was lacking on his game. Plain and simple. It was not acceptable. His name was Uchiha Itachi. Uchihas do not lack.  _In anything_.  _At all_ (*eyebrow waggle*)

Itachi looked at the door with scheming dark eyes. His pale lips twitched into a smirk.

He was going to get that man. Naruto better watch out because he  _will_  be  _his_ by the end of his week.

If it was the last thing he did.

**~oO0Oo~**

**11:56 AM**

While Itachi was plotting in his room, the rest of his family was in the living room with the house to themselves. Naruto already left for work. Kakashi was on another FBI mission. That made alone made it an excellent time to discuss Naruto.

Fugaku set his tea on the coffee table and sunk into the cushion of the couch. He looked at the rest of his family with a stern gaze. "What would you like to talk about first?" He asked monotonously as he intertwined his fingers and set them on his lap.

Madara looked at his brother as he put his long black locks into a tame ponytail. "Let's talk about that party." The man said with a smirk. He enjoyed watching the show of his nephew-in-law dancing on his favorite nephew. He always liked that blond.

Obito smirked. "I am proud to say that I totally planned it!" He exclaimed obnoxiously as he pointed to himself with pride.

"Shut up you child." Shisui glared at his grinning cousin. He was not here for the annoying man shouting his ear for no damn reason.

Obito pouted and glared at the curly haired man.

"If that's what Naru-chan and Itachi-kun look like when their making love, then I am going to start sneaking cameras in their shared bedroom in the future!" Mikoto declared as she put her hands on her blushing cheeks. She started squealing when she remembered that scene.

Everyone just looked at the dark haired woman. She was too far gone to be saved.

Sasuke turned away from his fangirling mother. "All I have to say is that those two need to be together. They would be a power couple." The young man admitted as he swept his dark bangs out of his eyes.

Fugaku glanced at his youngest son with concern. "Sasuke. Didn't you accuse Naruto of having sexually transmitted diseases? Didn't you tell Itachi to get over him as well?" The man asked as he raised an eyebrow.

The short haired raven crossed his arms as he closed his eyes stubbornly. "I realized that I'm okay with the usuratonkachi's existence." Sasuke revealed with no emotion.

 _Flashback:_   _5 years ago_

_Why? Why was it always his brother over him?_

_Sasuke worked hard, too! He busted his ass just to get his father to acknowledge his efforts, only for it to be in vain._

' _You should be more like your brother, Sasuke.'_

_The short haired raven sat on his bed as he tugged at his hair in frustration. The only emotion he felt in his soul was jealousy. Envy for his brother, Itachi._

_It was like he was born with the short end of the stick. Itachi instantly got everything handed to him just for being born first. The next leader of the company is Itachi. Sasuke felt like he deserved that company._

_The raven's head snapped up when he heard the door opening. Behind the door revealed a short blond with an apron on and in his hand was a feather duster. He wore a bandana over his to prevent the dust from dirtying it. Big blue eyes looked at Sasuke with curiosity._

_Sasuke scowled. "What do you want, dobe?" He gritted out. He did not want his brother's_ _beautiful_   _husband irritating him, too. It only reminded him of what he couldn't have. Naruto belonged to Itachi._

_The blond just smiled at him kindly as he went over to dust Sasuke's bookshelves. The Uchiha continued to tug at black strands in aggravation._

_Naruto stopped in the middle of his task to look over at his brother-in-law. He walked over to him quietly and lifted a tan hand on his shoulder. Sasuke glanced up at him from the contact. He glared at the blond with dark eyes as he shrugged the comforting hand off._

" _I don't need your sympathy, idiot." Sasuke growled out._

_A flash of anger washed over the blond's face, then disappeared as if it never happened. It was like a computer blocking a virus with a firewall. Naruto sat on the bed next to the raven and looked at his bowed head with concern. He ducked his head next to Sasuke's and tilted his head to try and find his brother-in-law's expression._

" _What wrong, Sasuke-san?" The blond asked politely, even though he already knew the answer._

_The raven looked at Naruto's through his dark bangs. He looked into the big, childish azure eyes. An sigh escaped his lungs as he looked away._

_A tan hand began ruffling his spiky black locks. "I know that I don't have a say in how you feel, but… you shouldn't resent your brother. I bet he would give anything to be in your shoes. You have less burdens than him." Naruto suggested with a soft voice._

_Sasuke felt the bed left from the loss of additional weight. A few seconds later he heard the door close._

_As much as he didn't want to admit it, Naruto was right. He just didn't want to believe the cold hard truth._

_Sasuke looked up at his ceiling as he fell backwards in the bed with a plop. 'What would you know, dobe?'_

_Flashback End_

Madara laughed at his nephew knowingly. "You just want to get rid Izumi don't you?" If he did, Madara couldn't blame him. That woman was  _irritating_.

Sasuke looked away as he pretended that he didn't hear his uncle. He knows his reasons, but will definitely not share them.

Shisui crossed his legs as he lean on the throw pillow. "What I want to discuss is Naruto and Itachi's shameless flirting. I could feel the sexual tension all the way from my room." The curly haired raven shook his head.

"I think we should lock them in a room together!" Mikoto chirped.

Fugaku glanced at his wife and put a hand on her shoulder. "Mikoto. Please stop."

The woman glared at her husband. "Excuse me?" How was he going to tell her what to do?

Fugaku put his hands up in capitulation. He shouldn't have pushed his luck with his wife.

Obito finally decided to stop pouting and participate in the conversation. "Can we talk about Blondie's nickname for Itachi? I find them hilarious!" The man started laughing hysterically.

Shisui started chuckling as well.

Everyone else just looked at them with confusion. What nickname?

"What does he call him?" Madara asked curiously. He wanted to laugh too.

"Pretty boy, Daddy Itachi and Papi." Shisui revealed through laughter.

Everyone in the living room started cracking up.

Obito grinned as he grabbed the arm of the couch. "That's kinky. I bet that gets Itachi going." He said as he waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Mikoto smiled with mirth in her eyes. "I think this is going better than we thought. They already have nicknames for each other. Well atleast Naru-chan does. That's good enough." She pondered out loud as she tapped her chin.

A strange vibe flowed in the air of the living room.

"I have a nagging feeling that Itachi is going to do something unusual." Shisui said as he looked around the room cautiously.

Madara just looked at his nephew. "Hush you. You're so paranoid. I bet you and Tobirama would get along well." The older raven always had something against that silver haired man.

Fugaku looked at his older brother as a small smirk slipped on his face. "You're just mad that aniki is friends with Tobirama, you have always been protective of Izuna…" The brunette trailed off as he looked away.

Madara's eyebrow twitched, then he smirk evilly. " _Otouto_ , you just mad that I didn't give you any attention when you were younger. Hmmm." The long haired raven said smugly as he turned his head towards a wall, hiding his wide smirk.

His brother glowered angrily at his older brother as he growled. The other Uchihas looked at him in disbelief because they didn't expect him to show  _that much_  of his emotion. Fugaku was the one Uchiha that you could rely on to be stoic. Maybe just being near Naruto could change you. Things are going to be a lot more interesting in the future.

**~oO0Oo~**

**4:41 PM**

A small hands stabbed into the door knob with jingling keys. It turned the knob to the right then pushed the door open impatiently. It closed as quick as it opened. Combat boots clunked against the wooden floor as short legs raced towards the couch, only to see his dark haired in-laws looking at him in strange way. He stopped in mid-run and stood in the doorway.

A strange gleam was in each of their dark eyes. It was like they knew something he didn't. Naruto decided to cut to the chase.

The blond shifted on his other foot as he looked at them with a raised eyebrow. "What's good?" Naruto drawled with his 'street voice'. It wasn't in the tone of his usual unorthodox greeting. It meant 'is there a problem?'.

His mother figure smiled sweetly at him. There was something hidden under that sweet visage. "Naru-chan. Can you go make us some tea?" She asked. The tone of her voice had no question in it though. It was more like a demand.

The blond side-eyed her as if to say 'you're lucky I love you because I don't take this shit normally.' He expects his guests to make food for themselves while he shoved ramen down his throat. It just the way the cookie crumbles in Naruto's world.

Naruto walked in the his brightly lit kitchen as he turned towards the pantry that he never went in. He saw a pale figure out of the corner of his blue eyes. It was Itachi leaning on the counter.

_Shirtless._

The blond ran his eyes ran up his body. Itachi had beautiful, pale skin that looked smooth to the touch. His dark happy trail hairs that climbed up his navel, contrasted his skin. Don't even get Naruto on his abdomen. It included luxurious eight-pack muscles that ripple with his every move. His pectoral muscles that were well defined was adorned with light pink nubs. Blue eyes continued to roam up the man's body, until they stopped on his face. The raven's face was painted with an expecting look as his thin lips smirk complacently.

What the problem was in this predicament was Naruto. Naruto hasn't seen a shirtless man in a  _long_  time. Well besides his brother, Kakashi. This was a little offsetting for the little blond.

So what did Naruto do? His brain screamed 'NOPE' as he swerved around on his feet and walked right out of there. Naruto was not dealing with this shit. Especially when he was tired.

He shook his head violently as he walked back in the living room, causing his blond eartails to smack him in the face repeatedly. "UH-UH! I DIDN'T SIGN UP FOR THIS FUCKERY, 'TTEBAYO! Y'ALL PLAY TOO DAMN MUCH!" Naruto shouted at the top of his lungs as he stomped back to his room.

Obito held onto Shisui as he wheezed in laughter. Shisui wasn't much better. Madara was on the floor roared with guffaws as he kicked the floorboards. Mikoto hid her face into her husband's chest as she giggled loudly. She could even feel his chest shaking too.

Sasuke just looked at his family blankly. But if you squinted, you could see a slight upward twitch on his mouth.

**~oO0Oo~**

**Wednesday: August 2, 2017 2:16 PM**

Naruto was watching cartoons with Obito and Shisui as he smacked on his popcorn. Obito was looking at the screen too intently as his hand popped into his surrogate brother's popcorn. He felt a sting shoot up his wrist. The raven drew back as he looked at the blond. The blond looked angry as he glowered at the man.

"Boy, ya better get your ass up and get your own popcorn or we can take this outside. I'm not afraid of catchin' a case." Naruto said with an attitude. He lifted a buttery hand to shoved more of the crunchy food in his mouth.

Shisui snorted as he continued to watch Spongebob jump across the screen.

Obito rolled his onyx eyes as he walked into the kitchen. Was the blond's food really that important that he had to be slapped? He opened the pantry as he snatched a packet of kernels. He walked over to the microwave and threw the packet in the metal box. He punched in some numbers and waited as he heard the loud popping. The sound of a knock cut through the loud noise.

"Blondie! Someone's at the door!" He yelled obnoxiously. If the Naruto wanted to be violent, he could go answer the door himself.

The beautiful man groaned as he grabbed the remote to pause the show. He bounced towards his door, but slowed down when he heard… a bark? Or two.

Naruto opened the front door to see a silver haired man surrounded by eight dogs of all different sizes. Blue eyes stared up the masked man blandly as he crossed his arms. "I  _know_ you didn't come to this apartment with eight dogs and expected to get in without a problem.  _Please_  tell me I'm trippin'!"

Kakashi stared at his brother as he sighed. "They were all strays. You know how I feel about dogs, Naruto."

The blond groaned in the defeat. "Fine," He gritted out, "But you have to let me name all of them.

The masked man grinned at the sunshine-blond through his mask and turned around snapped his fingers at the dogs, signalling for them to come inside.

Naruto looked down at the dogs and saw a little brown pug. He squatted down and picked up the animal. The pug's face looked adorably grumpy as he looked at his new owner lazily.

He smile kindly at the cute dog. "Looks like we're starting with you,  _Pakkun._ " The blond murmured as he nuzzle his nose with the canine's wet one.

**~oO0Oo~**

**10:26 PM**

The blond tossed and turned in his bed restlessly. He just couldn't go to sleep knowing that he was just going to wake up terrified. All because of that damn nightmare. You'd think he'd get used to it after all of these years, but nope. It still felt as devastating as that night eighteen years ago.

He decided to remedy this with his favorite feature of the house. The pool. Its cool water soothed him as it washed over his body. The wetness always helped when it came to clear his mind of negative thoughts.

He pulled some swim trunks over his tan legs and walked out of the back door went outside. Bare feet climbed up the small steps to his infinity pool. A foot carefully tapped the cold water, testing if the temperature was acceptable enough. The blond submerged his body into the clear water and swam towards the edge of the pool. He rested his elbows over the edge as he looked at the magnificent view.

Drowsy blue eyes admired the beautiful sight of streetlights and tiny moving cars that left trails of light behind them as they moved at high speeds. Skyscrapers stood tall with pride as it reflected the light into the night sky. It was views like this that made Naruto happy to move to the United States. It was so similar to Tokyo, yet so different.

Tokyo barely had trees, while everywhere you look in LA you saw a palm tree. It was strangely nostalgic yet completely new at the same time.

Apparently the drowsy blond was too captivated at the sight of the city to notice someone else entering the pool. It wasn't until the figure was one foot away from him that he felt a presence behind him. Naruto turned around sleepily to see a shirtless Itachi staring at him with a stoic look on his face. Black bangs tickled his pale forehead as his ponytail fell on his bare back. If you looked closely, you could see the hunger in his dark eyes for the person in front of him. Onyx eyes ate up the sight of the normally concealed bare torso.

Naruto felt a slight flutter in his stomach when he looked at his husband. Golden eyebrows furrowed at the weird feeling as he backed away out of instinct.

Itachi wasn't having any of this as he waded through the water and grabbed the tan face with big wet hands. He lowered his face until his nose touched his husband's. Dark eyes clashed with surprised azure depths. His heart beated like a drum. It was time.

Pale, thin lips brushed against the blond's as they spoke. "No more running, Naruto. I cannot control myself any longer." The raven's hands moved off of whiskered cheeks as they gravitated toward the back of his head. He yanked the golden ponytail as he swooped down and covered soft lips with his own.

Sparks tingles up and down his spine, it further showed that this was right. He couldn't fight it anymore. Tan arms wrapped around the pale neck as he kissed back, which only spurred Itachi on. The raven's hands left the spiky locks and relocated themselves in the water on tan hips possessively. Naruto surrendered to the kiss as he closed his eyes.

It finally caught up to him.

**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: That kiss may seem really rushed, but Papi Itachi likes fast results. *wink wink*


	12. Uchiha Info (Not a chapter)

**THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER!**

**I am going to explain the Uchiha family lineage and ages.**

**Tajima Uchiha (82 & deceased) is the father of four sons. The four sons are born in this order: Madara (61), Izuna (59), Kagami (56) and Fugaku (55).**

**Madara is the father of Obito (36). I know I never acknowledged that until now, but there is a reason for that. Izuna has no children. Kagami is the father of Shisui (30). Fugaku along with his wife Mikoto (50) are the parents of Itachi (28) and Sasuke (23).**

**We all know Naruto is 22 years old and going on 23. Kakashi is 36 years old. (None of them act their age though...)**


	13. Chapter 11: This Whole Love Thing...

****

 

**~oO0Oo~**

 

**Kurai taiyō no hikari**

 

**~oO0Oo~**

**Chapter Eleven: This Whole Love Thing...**

 

_Recap:_

 

_Sparks tingles up and down his spine, it further showed that this was right. He couldn’t fight it anymore. Tan arms wrapped around the pale neck as he kissed back, which only spurred Itachi on. The raven’s hands left the spiky locks and relocated themselves in the water on tan hips possessively. Naruto surrendered to the kiss as he closed his eyes._

 

_It finally caught up to him._

 

**~oO0Oo~**

 

**Los Angeles, California**

**Wednesday: August 2, 2017 10:36 PM**

 

But what caught up to Naruto?

 

Love or sleep?

 

The latter.

 

Itachi tightened his arms around his husband as he brought him closer to him. The raven’s tongue glided against the seam of the blond’s succulent lips, ready to be granted access inside. After awhile, Itachi took notice of Naruto’s unresponsiveness and opened his eyes as he pulled away from the little man. The blond head fell forward limply as he took deep breaths, indicating that he was unconscious.

 

The raven didn’t know whether to feel honored or vexed. He finally had the chance to take this relationship with his husband further and he just falls asleep in the middle of a kiss. But at the same time, Itachi was happy to know that the blond trusted him enough to fall in his arms.

 

Itachi hauled the soaking blond over his shoulder and waded through the water to exit out of the pool. He walked through the apartment hallway towards Naruto’s bedroom.

  


**~oO0Oo~**

 

**Thursday: August 3, 2017 9:54 AM**

 

Naruto opened his drowsy eyes only to be blinded by the amount of light. He tried to shift on his side only to be restricted by a heavy object. Blue eyes looked down to see a pale, muscular arm around his waist. The blond stared at a few seconds trying to figure out if he was dreaming because most people who want to continue living their lives don’t even go near his bed. Naruto was very possessive of his bed in case you didn’t notice.

 

“I hope I’m trippin’ cuz I _know_ somebody ain’t in my bed right now.” He whispered as he kept closing his eyes and opening them, trying to make the weight of the object disappear as if was part of some dream.

 

A deep chuckle echoed throughout the spacious bedroom. Naruto’s eyes widened as he recognized that pitch of voice. He swiftly turned around to look at the smirking face of his husband. The blond broke from Itachi’s strong grasp and flipped himself over on top of the man, straddling his hips. He gripped the man’s shoulder and shook violently.

 

Naruto looked at the man with crazed eyes and he continued to shake the raven. “Did we fuck?!” He said bluntly in panic.

 

Itachi raised in eyebrow as he looked at the beautiful blond. “Are you experiencing any pain in your backside? That should be your answer.” The raven hinted softly as he wrapped his arms around the tan waist. Then he smirked at the blond suggestively as he pulled his husband’s small frame closer. “I apologize if it pains you to move. I was always told that I was rather well endowed.” He whispered.

 

Naruto scowled at the man as he slapped the man’s bicep angrily. “Shut your arrogant ass up!” The blond huffed as he looked the side and pouted.

 

Itachi chuckled at the man’s adorable expression and outburst.

 

The blond decided that he was tired of the man and moved off of his lap. Itachi wasn’t having any of this so he tightened his arms to trapped him in embrace. “Not so fast, Naruto. You didn’t give me my morning kiss yet.” The raven chided in a playful tone.

 

Naruto looked at the man with annoyance, but if you pulled out a magnifying glass and put it up to the blond’s face, you could see a faint flush of whiskered cheeks. The raven was a very observant person, so he noticed the hint of color on his husband’s face immediately.

 

Itachi smiled leaned closer to his face. “Is the shameless, audacious Naruto getting flustered? If I could recall, you said, ‘I don’t get embarrassed about anything.’ I wonder if you were telling the truth because you are seeming a bit shy now.” He teased.

 

The blond snarled at the raven as he pushed him back on the bed roughly. Naruto hovered over the man to the point that his golden bangs shadowed his eyes. He dove down with puckered lips and pecked Itachi on the lips. Blue eyes leered at Itachi as a pink tongue licked the tip of his pale nose slowly.

 

The man was too dazed to wipe off the saliva. Naruto moved himself off of the raven’s lap and got off the bed. The blond walked towards the door to escape but paused to glance back at him.

 

“Man,” he said tauntingly as he sucked his teeth with an attitude, “And you _still_ can’t handle all of this.” He mocked with a tone that implied that his husband lost something priceless as he ran his hands up and down his body.

Naruto stopped teasing the man in favor of sashaying out of the room.

 

**~oO0Oo~**

  


**10:06 AM**

 

The blond went in the kitchen to escape from Itachi. He was not ready for what was going to go down in that room. Tan arms leaned on the marble counter as Naruto thought deeply. He didn’t expect himself to surrender to his husband that easily. Did he really kiss him last night? Willingly?

 

Does he have feelings for him? And since when? Naruto ran his hands through his blond locks in frustration.  

 

Naruto has always admired Itachi. Ever since the day he met him.

 

_Flashback:_ _5 years ago_

 

 _Currently, the seventeen year old blond was vacuuming in the large living room of the Uchiha mansion. It took everything within him to not dance while doing it. He has to be normal and_ _presentable_ _._

 

_As much as he hates old geezer Tajima, he couldn't help but respect his wishes._

 

 _It was his second day in the household, and Naruto was already given the task of cleaning. He really_ _hates_ _being treated as a dainty housewife. Naruto is rough around the edges. He is from the streets. He has ‘street cred’. He can fuck someone up. He has killed people. He is loud. He is vulgar. Not some feminine bitch who enjoys making sandwiches all damn day until her beloved husband comes home from work._

 

_Naruto may look feminine because of his soft facial features and loose hourglass figure, but he does not act feminine whatsoever. Unless he is being dramatic or comical._

 

_Just because the blond can walk like a model in heels and rock skimpy two pieces doesn't automatically mean that he is feminine. He just shook his ass at the club to pay the rent._

 

_Going around the house and wiping everyone's ass is an insult to Naruto. But he has chosen to do this for his parents. He chose to suppress his internal feelings and just do what he is told. If the blond snaps and burns down the house one day, it’s all on Tajima._

 

_The teenager sighed as he pressed the power button of the vacuum with his foot, cutting the machine off._

 

_“You seem stressed.” A smooth, deep voice sent shivers down Naruto’s spine._

 

_Naruto turned around to see a stoic man in expensive designer clothes looking down at him questioningly. His silky, pitch black hair was pulled back in a low ponytail with bangs framing the sides of his face. The raven’s eyes matched his hair, yet his pale skin was glowing from the contrast. An interesting feature was the elongated tear-troughs that formed from the corner of his eyes to the middle of his cheeks. They couldn’t be mistaken as eye-bags because they didn’t make the man appear tired, but even more entrancing._

 

 _The blond didn’t have any experience with relationships or anything, but he knew if someone was attractive or not. And boy, this man was_ _fine_ _. Naruto had the sudden urge to fan himself._

 

_“-ello? Daijobu?”_

 

_Naruto snapped out of his trance and straightened up into his rehearsed formal attitude. “Gomenasai, Uchiha-sama. I wasn’t paying attention.” The tan teen bowed to the man deeply as he apologized._

 

_The blond awaited a response as he closed his eyes._

 

_“Please get up, Naruto-kun. There is no need to bow in front of me.” The mystery raven said monotonously. But there was some amusement in his voice._

 

_Naruto rose up quickly at the sound of his name and eyed the statuesque raven incredulously. “Excuse me, if you don’t mind me asking. How do you know my name?” Golden eyebrows scrunched up in confusion as he blue eyes screamed suspicion._

 

_“My name is Itachi, your husband.” The raven revealed emotionlessly as he held up two silver rings._

 

 _The blond’s eyes widened at the new information. Something fluttered in his stomach as he felt a jovial mood wash over him. He gets_ _this man_ _as a husband? Naruto shook his head at the ridiculous thought. That junk that Tajima taught him was seeping through his skull, and he didn’t appreciate it. Why does he have to be grateful to have a husband? Itachi is cute or whatever, but he didn’t need all of that appreciation._

 

_“It is a pleasure to finally meet you, Itachi-san.” The teenager smiled sweetly at the man as he held his left hand out for Itachi to take. The raven looked at the hand blankly. The man grabbed hand and swiftly put the ring on the blond’s slim finger._

 

_Itachi rubbed circles on his newly dubbed husband’s palm with his thumb. “I hope we can get along as spouses, Uchiha Naruto.” The long haired raven said with a hint of possessiveness in his voice._

 

_Naruto was oblivious to Itachi’s strange behavior because he was too busy looking at his ruby decorated ring. The Uchiha crest decorated the silver band exquisitely. He looked up to see the man staring down at his with a still stoic expression. But the blond ignored this and instead  noticed an aura of warmth surrounding the man and he couldn’t help but be attracted to it._

 

_Blue eyes looked into deep dark depths. And the dark eyes did the same._

 

_Maybe this marriage thing wouldn’t be so bad in the long run._

 

_Flashback End_

 

Naruto never experienced real love before. He had boyfriends before, but he never felt anything for them. They just fucked and that’s all there was to it. At least for him.

 

The blond never clicked with them like he wanted. This whole love thing was a completely new thing to him and it was terrifying. He’ll just have to wing it.

 

Naruto was brought out of his thoughts when he felt a wet nose nuzzle his calf. Blue eyes looked down to see a huge brown pitbull looking up at his with curiosity.

 

The little man squatted down. “Hello, Bull! How are you?” He greeted as he scratched behind his ears affectionately.

 

The canine let out a deep bark as he leaned into his owner’s touch.

 

Naruto smiled as he rose back on his feet and looked around the kitchen. “Well Bull, what do you suggest we eat?”

 

The pitbull barked a reply.

 

“Ramen it is!”

 

**~oO0Oo~**

 

**10:45 AM**

 

Naruto poured the last bit of broth into the last bowl. He picked up one with oven mitts on and began walking away from the counter until he felt a familiar pair of arms wrap around his waist.

 

The blond gasped as he steadied himself to keep the ramen from spilling out of the bowl.

 

“Stop, Itachi!” Naruto whined, “I’m tryna set the table and I can’t do that if you’re bein’ all clingy!” He huffed as he tightened his grip on the dish.

 

The raven chuckled as he nuzzled his nose in spiky blond strands. “I can’t help it, Naruto. You left me all by my lonesome in your bedroom.” Itachi confessed.

 

The blond’s eyebrow twitched. “I didn’t even give you any ass yet and you’re already all over me.” He gritted out in aggravation.

 

Itachi smiled faintly at his angered blond. “I will not stop until you return my feelings, Naruto. Especially since you challenged me not too long ago.”

 

Naruto rolled his eyes. “Since you love me _so_ much, how about you call everyone out to eat while I set the table. Can you do that, _Papi Itachi_? Or is the separation anxiety too much for you?” He teased as he turned around in the embrace to flick his husband’s pale nose.

 

Said Papi’s eyes darkened at the nickname as his grip on the blond loosened. He quietly turned around and walked down the hall to wake up his family.

 

Naruto giggled at his husband’s antics. _‘Already wrapped around my finger.’_

 

**~oO0Oo~**

 

**10:59 AM**

 

Naruto lifted the fork to his lips as he opened his mouth, but was interrupted when he felt a large hand knead his bare thigh. He almost dropped the utensil in the bowl of ramen because he was caught off guard.

 

The blond turned to glare at the man sitting beside him accusingly, but saw that the raven wasn’t even looking at him because he was too focused on his food. Naruto growled as he stabbed his noodles.

 

Snickers echoed all around the dining room. Naruto’s head snapped up to see Shisui and Obito hovering over their bowls as they tried to contain their laughter. Everyone else seemed oblivious as to what was going on and continued eating their food .

 

The blond glared at the two laughing Uchihas and went back to eating his greasy food. He hooked the fork onto the noodles and slurped them up loudly.

 

“I have something else you can slurp on like that.” A hungry voice whispered against his ear.

 

Naruto pushed his husband’s face away as he glowered at him. “ _Goddamn it!”_ The blond slammed his fists against the table which cause it to shake violently. "Can you fuckin’ stop! Can I eat my noodles in peace ya fucken pervert?” He exclaimed exasperatedly.

 

The raven smirked at him in victory as he turned back to his ramen.

 

Everyone the table looked at Naruto with a faint smile on their face. It was finally happening.

 

Sasuke rolled his eyes at the blond as he smirked. “Hn, Dobe. Always so loud when it comes to aniki.”

 

Naruto got out of his chair to lean over the table threateningly as he cocked his head crazily at his brother-in-law. “You wanna scrap, duckass? Cuz we can take this outside.” He warned as he jerked his thumb in the direction of the door.

 

“Ha! Duckass! Good one, Blondie!” Obito wheezed as he held his stomach trying to halt the flow of guffaws.

 

Itachi held the blond’s waist and pulled him into his lap. He turned his face around and looked down at those plump lips lustfully.

 

Golden eyebrows pointed downwards at the raven’s actions.  “Oi! What’s good?!” The blond said in a threatening tone as he snapped his fingers at the man.

 

“You have broth on your lip.” Itachi informed.

 

Naruto blinked at him cutely a few times until the information finally sinked in. “Eh? Oh arigatou.” He thanked as he lifted an arm to rub off the unwanted substance,completely forgetting his anger.

 

Itachi grabbed his arm quickly as he shook his head in disapproval. “I will clean it.” He volunteered as he leant in towards his husband and connected their lips. He tightened his arms around the narrow waist. The raven’s tongue glided across the seam of Naruto’s lips as he waited for access. The blond tried to break away from the kiss, denying Itachi his mouth.

 

The raven wasn’t having any of this, so a hand crept down and planted itself on the blond’s ass cheek. He squeezed the soft, fatty globe, causing Naruto to gasp in shock which gave Itachi open access to that hot cavern. He pushed his pink muscle in the tan man’s mouth and instantly started swirling his tongue with the other’s. Of course his husband would taste sweet.

 

Itachi smirked when he heard a mewl escape the blond. _‘This is payback for falling asleep on me last night.’_

 

Each and every single Uchiha dropped their forks into the their bowls, as their jaws dropped. They looked at the scene in front of them dumbly, not believing what was going on.  

 

They were happy that things were finally moving along, but they weren’t expecting _that._

 

**TBC**

 

 


	14. Interlude: A Pained Past (Naruto)

 

**~oO0Oo~**

 

**Kurai taiyō no hikari**

 

**~oO0Oo~**

**Interlude: A Pained Past (Naruto)**

  
  


**_Yamashita Park - Yokohama, Japan_ **

**_September 30, 2000_ **

 

_“Kaaaaaa-chan!”_

 

_A small boy that was the age of four screamed as he ran towards a woman on the bench. She had radiant red hair that reached her bottom and amethyst colored eyes that twinkled beautifully in the sunlight._

 

_The blond boy ran into his mother’s arms and nuzzled her cheek adorably._

 

_The redhead grinned down fondly at her son. “Why hello there, Naruto-chan! Are you supposed to be playing with your father?” She questioned as she wrapped her arms around the boy’s small body._

 

_Naruto pouted at her words. “Tou-chan and me was playin’ tag, but he’s not even fast enough ta get me!” The blond huffed with frustration as he pointed his nose up to the side. “Besides, he’s borin’ anyway.” He muttered._

 

_The redhead giggled at her son. He was just like her when she was that age._

 

_“Oi.” A deep voice from behind them said with difficulty. “You guys…  are always… abandoning me. Am I that… uninteresting to you?” The voice whined childishly._

 

_The voice belonged to another blond, but this one was much older. He had a masculine build and a tall body. His hair a bright shade of gold that spiked in all directions with chin length bangs. His eyes were a cerulean blue._

 

_The older blond looked at the redhead and his mini-clone to see unimpressed faces._

 

_“Yup. Dattebane!” “Yup. Dattebayo!” They chorused._

 

_A cloud of gloom formed over the older blond’s head comically. “Wow. I didn’t know you felt that way. Kushina. Naruto.” He bowed his head more to emphasize his sudden depression. “I think this calls for some… Tickling!” He declared as he ran up to the two and began tickling their sides._

 

_They both shrieked in laughter as they weakly pleaded for him to stop. He relented and leaned back to admire his work._

 

_Both of the loudmouths were laying on the bench as they hugged themselves protectively and took in deep breaths._

 

_They were both unprepared for the hug that they received from the older blond. He kissed both of their cheeks as he gazed down at his wife and child lovingly. “I love you both very much, no matter what happens in the future. Don’t forget that.”_

 

_Kushina and Naruto snuggled into the broad chest. “Aishiteru, Minato-koi.” “Aishiteru, Tou-chan!” They said in perfect unison._

 

_The small family of three cherished the group hug as they held onto each other tightly._

 

_But the small blond had a negative, nagging feeling poking at his heart as he rested his head on his father’s muscular chest._

 

_Why does it feel like they’re saying goodbye?_

 

**~oO0Oo~**

 

**_Konoha Minashigo-in - Saitama, Japan_ **

**_October 17, 2000_ **

 

 _Naruto already_ _hated_ _the orphanage with a passion. The ‘caretakers' definitely did not ‘care’ for him at all. They barely gave him food and made him sleep on the ground. Naruto’s patience was beginning to run very thin._

 

_It was dinner time and the blond hasn’t eaten all day. He avoided the other bratty children not because he was afraid of them, but because he found them irritating and dumb. This came with the disadvantage of not getting his food._

 

_The blond was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Suzume-san call for dinner. He slowly got up on thin, short legs and walker out of the dirty bedroom._

 

_Naruto ignored the other children and sat down at the small table. The five year old sniffed the air to catch the aroma of ramen._

 

_The other caretakers who were passing out food glared at the boy as they muttered ‘demon'._

 

_Slowly but surely, all of the children got their bowls of ramen except Naruto. Of course._

 

_Big blue eyes looked up at the caretakers standing around the table to see most of them smirking down at him. One of them was looking down at the ground with guilt. That brunette._

 

_Naruto ignored all of the meaningless chatter in the room as he had stand off against the caretakers._

 

_“Where’s mah food?” The boy asked expectantly._

 

_One of them, a fat man with facial hair whose name was Daikoku Funeno, laughed at the boy. “You don’t get any!” He exclaimed as if it was the most obvious thing in the world._

 

_Naruto just looked at him with a blank face even though he was beginning to snap. “Why?”_

 

_Funeno scoffed at him. “Because you are a murderer! You killed your own parents! And everyone knows!” He yelled as raised his chubby his arms in frustration._

 

_All of the children cut of their conversations to see what was going on. The room was completely silent as everyone awaited the blond’s response._

 

_Naruto lowered his head, causing the golden bangs to shadow his eyes eerily. He felt all of his resolve disintegrate._

 

_He just giggled._

 

_His parents died on the first two hours of his birthday. That horrible court date trial.  Having to testify as a five year old child. All of the grief, sorrow and anger released from his body as he just laughed._

 

_But the adorable laughter gradually began to become more obnoxious and devious. The little boy held his stomach as he cackled. He never laughed like that before in all five years of his life._

 

_He lifted his head to reveal a face with tears trailing down his whiskered cheeks. Flaxen eyebrows were scrunched up. Blue eyes became more and more crazed as his cackles grew in volume. Soft pink lips were stretched in a grin so wide that it was painful._

 

_Then he remembered. This was the exact same laugh that his kaa-chan did that made his father afraid. It passed down to him._

 

_It seemed as if the crazy passed down to him._

 

_He couldn’t tell if he was crying out of sad or disbelief. Everyone in the room moved away from the five year old out of fear. Naruto wiped the tears from the corners of his eyes._

 

_“Aren’t y’all… adults? Bein’ all… afraid… of a kid!” The blond questioned in between his cackles._

_The little boy lifted himself from his chair as he was still laughing. He began walking towards the kitchen._

 

_The brown haired caretaker decided to break his silence. “Where are you going? No kids are allowed in the kitchen. Especially not the likes of you.” The man insulted._

 

_Naruto paused in his steps to look back at the man. “I’m makin’ food ta eat. Just cuz you want ta leave me out ta die, don’t mean that Imma let it happen.” The blond turned away as he continued his journey to the kitchen, still letting out crazed laughs._

 

**~oO0Oo~**

 

**_Suna Minashigo-in - Adachi-ku, Tokyo_ **

**_November 21, 2005_ **

 

_This was tiring._

 

_He didn’t expect to be quite the nomad. Moving from orphanage to orphanage like a bird in migration season._

 

_Naruto glared at the caretaker in front of him. The man’s name was Baki. But that fact was as unimportant as the man’s existence. The ten year old looked at the door with a longing gaze as if treasure was waiting behind it._

 

_The blond ignored the man’s scolding as he looked off the to the side to see children his age playing around happily. Blue eyes darkened with sadness at the sight. How come they got to enjoy their stay while he was-_

 

_Out of nowhere he felt a hand connect to the side of his face harshly. Naruto’s face snap to side from the force of the impact. A tan hand lifted to touch the now irritated skin of the abused cheek._

 

_The caretaker looked down at the boy with a sickening, smug visage as the boy peered up at him with a fierce look._

 

_“Look at me when I speak to you, demon-scum.” Baki sneered._

 

_The blond felt something inside of him snap. He has taken so much abuse from these people, if they can even earn the title. Belts, slaps and sometimes even punches. He tried to be obedient and will away his feisty fire. But it seems that people loved testing the boy’s limits. They wanted to see if he reacted, if he would even retaliate. And he always did. Maybe one day a person won’t even be able to tell the tale._

 

_The ten year’s eyes began to itch. Baki saw the color of Naruto’s eyes change and backed away warily. Did he go too far? Did he poke the fox too much?_

 

_Even though foxes mostly mind their own business, if you taunt them too much, you may gain some scratches._

 

 _The boy leveled his crimson gaze on the one eyed man. “Y’know, I’m_ _real_ _tired of y’all touchin’ me like that.”_

 

_The blond began walking up to the man slowly. “Slappin’ me. Punchin’ me. Whippin’ me. What gave ya tha right ta be able ta do that, huh?” Naruto asked as he cocked his head._

 

_Baki began shaking slightly as he tried to tear his eyes away from the boy desperately. ‘Something about this boy… just isn’t right.’_

 

_All of the children who were playing felt a strange aura and stopped what they were doing to look at the scene. The other caretakers who were supervising didn’t bother trying to help Baki. Even they knew not to mess with that child in that state._

 

_Naruto narrowed his red eyes at the trembling man. “I’d like ta think that I was bein’ pretty obedient. Wouldn’t ya think so? Wait, no. Ya wouldn’t cuz you jus’ slapped me for no reason.” The little boy continued walking to the man that was backing away._

 

_Eventually, Baki hit the wall, unable to cower from Naruto anymore. The blond stopped to lean on one foot as he stroked his chin thoughtfully. “Ya know, kaa-chan always told me ta beat anyone who messed with me up. But I ain’t never did that tha whole time I was here, now did I?”_

 

_Naruto cocked his little fist back. “This is in memory of kaa-chan. Now pay yo debt ta her, bastard!” He exclaimed as he connected the flying fist into the man’s abdomen with as much force as his ten year old self could. Which seemed be a lot because Baki yelped in pain as he slid down the wall, clutching his stomach._

 

_The blond looked down at the man and sneered. He walked away in the middle of the room, his presence demanding all of the attention._

 

_He cleared his throat dramatically as he closed his still crimson eyes. He opened them to look around the room to see fearful faces. Naruto rolled his eyes. ‘Pussies.’_

 

_“Yeerhee, yeerhee, peasants!” He yelled as he placed a palm over his heart theatrically. “I came ta tell y’all that I’m over y’all’s bullshit. I hope y’all rot in hell, dattebayo! Deuces!” He finished as he put his hands up in a peace sign._

 

_The blond swerved around to run up to the front door and swing it open, making it slam into the wall. He ran out of the building and jumped off the porch, just to run down the dark street full of people. No one from the orphanage bothered to stop him._

 

_Naruto’s chains of unsatisfactory childcare were unwrapped from his body, releasing the tension that he built up over the past five years. Tears flew off of his face from the speed of his movement as he looked at the star filled sky. A smile stretched across his lips. He finally felt free._

 

_But what the blond didn’t feel was the jade green eyes that followed him down the busy street with a sad gaze._

 

**~oO0Oo~**

 

**_7/11 Gas Station_ **

**_December 7, 2005_ **

 

_Living on the streets was bittersweet for Naruto._

 

_He didn’t have those ‘caretakers’ up his ass at every minute of the damn day. He wasn’t being blamed for shit he didn’t do. He was being forced to do chores that the caretakers were supposed to be doing. He was free._

 

_It was sorta like he was made to be homeless. He was used to pains all over his body that he got after waking up because he was already accustomed to sleeping on the ground. He was used to his stomach growling and ignored it because he was use to being denied food. He was used to wandering around to avoid people._

 

_But it was hard. Naruto was used to moving from place to place, but this was ridiculous. He had to sleep in a new alley everyday or else someone he stole from was trying to catch him._

 

_Speaking of stealing, that’s what he was doing right now._

 

_Naruto walked in the gas station at the same time someone else did so he wouldn’t be noticed. He was barefoot and wearing dirty, holey clothes. He looked like the dictionary definition of homeless. And we all know that homeless people have no money, so they had no business being in stores._

 

_Blue eyes scanned the area for cameras. He saw none and continued strolling the aisles. Naruto saw a bagged loaf of bread and instantly snatched it. It would fill him up for at least a week if he ate wisely. He threw it over his bach like a sack and continued walking through the store._

 

_He looked at the front of the store to see the clerk reading a book, completely oblivious to the scheming blond. Naruto turned away to go over to the refrigerated side with all of the beverages._

 

_The blond opened the door quietly to grab a gallon of water . He closed the door softly and peeped around for a back exit. Happiness swelled in his heart when he saw one and began speed-walking to the exit._

 

_“Oi! You didn’t pay for that!”_

 

_He pushed the door open and ran out of the store. Adrenaline instantly flooded his veins as the wind blew in his hair. A big, devious smile grew across his face._

 

_‘Maybe this is the life for me.’ He thought as he ran down the streets._

 

**~oO0Oo~**

 

**_Some alley in Tokyo_ **

**_October 23, 2006_ **

 

_Naruto was basically a zombie. It felt like he was sleeping while he dragged himself to his bed for the night. He was about a few alleys away from ‘home’._

 

_Today was a tiring day. He got in two street fights with drug dealers, even after he told them that he wasn’t gonna snitch. He never broke the code. He did illegal shit, too. But they didn’t listen, so they caught Naruto’s fade. Why did they feel threatened by his eleven year old ass anyway?_

 

_Naruto wasn’t sure if they could have children anymore after that kick that he gave them. They should’ve left him alone. He was minding his own damn business anyway._

 

_But the blond didn’t walk away from fight without any marks. He had a few bruises on his torso, but he could handle that. He was rough around the edges after all._

 

_Naruto finally made it to his destination and went to his huge cardboard box. As he got closer he heard snores coming from it._

 

 _The blond scowled. ‘Oh_ _hell_ _no! I know someone ain’t in my box right now!’ Naruto kicked the box obnoxiously to wake up whoever was in there._

 

_“Oi! Get tha fuck up out my shit! I worked hard to steal that box and I don’t need yo nastiness taintin’ it, ya got me?!”_

 

_Naruto heard a tired groan emit from the square object. A old man pulled himself out and stood up with a pillow in his arms. The blond snatched the pillow out of the man’s arms and clutched it to his body possessively._

 

_The eleven year old snarled at the old man. “Beat it, geezer!”_

 

_The man shushed him harshly. “Urusai! Damn, be quiet. My grandson is sleeping.” He slurred. He plopped down on the cement ground as he picked up a bottle of sake and began gulping._

 

_The blond looked at him disgust. “Well you and yo grandson can get tha hell up outta here, ‘tteba.” The boy spat as he went towards the box to get the boy out. When he finally made it he paused as he looked at the sleeping kid’s face._

 

_He was really cute._

 

_Like a little baby._

 

_Naruto felt a motherly instinct kick in his body as he look at those chubby cheeks. He just want to pinch them and-_

 

_The blond shook his head and pushed the urges away. He looked back at the man to see him leaning against the brick wall. “Why are ya still here, eh?”_

 

_“This is m-my new ho~ome.” He slurred as he tripped over his words._

 

_“Um, drunkie… Since when? This is my home.”_

 

_The old man raised his eyebrows. “What’s a little foreigner girl like you doin’ around here in these parts?” He asked with a slightly surprised tone._

 

_Naruto plopped down on the concrete sitting indian style with his elbows on his knees and his cheeks on his fists. “First of all, I am boy. I know I look like a girl but I ain’t, got it?” He said with a threatening tone as he shook his fist at the other. “And finally, I am a Tokyo-native, I’m jus’ half European.”_

 

_The man nodded his head. “That makes sense of why you have a strange accent and look. But you look sorta familia-”_

 

_“Don’t worry ‘bout it geezer. It’s nunya business, anyway.” The boy cut him off._

 

_“Damn, you are a feisty one aren’t cha, gaki? You need to learn how to respect your eldersss....” The man trailed off as he passed out. His body slid down the wall as the bottle in his hand rolled away from him._

 

_Naruto looked at him and sighed. It looked like he was stuck with these turds for now._

 

**~oO0Oo~**

 

**_Shinobi Heights - Tokyo, Japan_ **

**_July 1, 2007_ **

 

_A small blond and a silver haired man sat on opposite couches staring at each other. Naruto glared at the man with a tongue protruding from pink lips in concentration while Kakashi eye-smiled at the boy._

 

_This man was strange. Naruto didn’t know how to feel about the man. Even though he had a heart-to-heart with the man and they hugged for like ten minutes, the blond still didn’t trust him. It was normal for a kid that lived on the streets to not trust easily._

 

_It’s been about a two days since Naruto’s angry episode at Gato’s wearhouse. Kakashi took Naruto back to his humble apartment after they buried Tazuna’s body._

 

 _Naruto decided to break the silence. He didn’t like silence. “Y’know fo’ someone who works as an ANBU, you sure live in a shitty place ya know that? I didn’t expect ya ta live_ _here_ _.” Naruto drawled as he looked the window at the other side of the room._

 

_“It’s not that bad.”_

 

_“Q-tip.” Kakashi’s eyebrow twitched at the nickname. “You live in Kabukicho, which is like, tha biggest akasen in tha world. Tha popo’s always in tha streets. A bunch of gangster and creeps come here all of tha time.”_

 

_The masked man narrowed his eyes at the twelve year old. “You sound like you’re speaking from experience.”_

 

_Naruto gave him deadpan look. “Well, duh.” He said unimpressed. “I went here to sleep in an alley for one night and some fucker was tryna mug me. Had ta throw a broken sake bottle at his broke bitch ass.” He huffed as he recalled the tale._

 

_The silver haired man’s eyes widened at the new information. ‘So he has been in the area before? He was right under my nose.’_

 

_Kakashi will the thought away and sighed at the boy’s language. “I need to teach you how to speak better. Your language is atrocious.”_

 

_The blond kissed his teeth with an attitude. “Man, fuck yo’ proper standards. Tha only thing that is atrocious is that fuckin’ haircut cuz ya look like a damn cotton swab, ‘ttebayo!” Naruto began his infamous cackling as he fell on his side on the couch, holding his trembling stomach._

 

_The masked man ran his hand through his pale locks with irritation. ‘Why did I take this kid in again? Oh, that’s why. He’s basically family.’_

 

_Kakashi gained an idea as he looked at the still cackling boy. He got off the couch to go to the bookshelf in the corner of the room. His gloved hands took a thick book down as his legs walked back to the table in the middle of the couches. The masked man dropped the book on the wooden surface with a shaking slam._

 

_The loud noise caused Naruto to snap up quickly because he was so used to the loud sounds of the city. Big blue eyes looked at the book and skimmed over the title. It said ‘Mathematics: Ages 6-13’. Naruto looked back up to the man then down at the book again. This process happened for two whole minutes._

 

_Kakashi smirked under his mask. “Maa, what are you waiting for? Get started chibi!” He ordered as he walked back to his small bedroom to read his precious book._

_“UH-UH! How tha fuck are ya gonna drag me to yo house an’ make me do school work and shit! OI! Where are ya goin’? Come back ya damn Q-tip! I can’t do half of these damn questions!”_

 

_The masked man ignored the obnoxious boy’s yell as he closed his door. Hopefully, the neighbors won’t complain._

**~oO0Oo~**

 

**_Shinobi Heights - Tokyo, Japan_ **

**_July 12, 2008_ **

 

_Naruto was currently doing his homework as the television was playing. Kakashi took the initiative to get the blond’s education back on track. The boy appreciated the help (even though he would never admit it) but school was… tiring._

 

_His tan hand was almost done writing the last sentence until he heard a the door buzz. The thirteen year old boy groaned in frustration as he grudgingly got up. He walked up to the door as swung it open, not bothering to look through peephole. If they were shady then Naruto will just scrap with them on the spot._

 

_The teenager looked up to see a huge middle aged man with long white hair glancing back down at him with a strange look in his dark eyes. It was like he was seeing a ghost or something._

 

_Naruto looked the man up and down. He was wearing vacation clothes with geta sandals. ‘What century is this man in with those ugly ass shoes?!’_

 

_A golden eyebrow raised at the man. Naruto pulled an unimpressed look on his face. “What is this behemoth that I’m lookin’ at?”_

 

_The man’s eyebrow twitched, but was still dazed from seeing the boy. He started taking steps towards the blond. Naruto instantly began taking steps back to get away from the man as he raised his fists up protectively._

_“Oi, Q-tip! There’s some old man at the door lookin’ at me all weird and shit!” He yelled._

 

_The man continued walking towards the boy. “You really are just like her… ” He trailed off as he back the boy into a wall. Naruto tried to punch the white haired man in the stomach, but the man easily caught the fist. The blond tried again with the other fist, but the man evaded the hit as well._

 

_Naruto looked back at the man with wide, frightened blue eyes. “Kakashi! Kakashi!”_

 

_The man let go of the blond’s hands as he squatted down to level himself with the teenager. They looked at each other for a few seconds until the man lunged at the boy. Naruto flinched and tensed as he closed his eyes, waiting for the strike._

 

_He was surprised to feel bulky, muscular arms wrap around him a tight embrace. The blond felt himself being lifted off the ground and immediately held onto the mans thick neck. He scowled as he realized that he was being hugged by this stranger. (Which is the equivalent of being molested by a pedophile to Naruto.)_

 

_The blond decided to voice his disagreement to these actions as he leaned away from the contact. “Oi! Ya better let the fuck go of me ‘fore I fuck yo old ass up!” Naruto unwrapped an arm from the man’s should to shake a fist at him. “These hands don’t discriminate! I fight the elderly, too!” (Please don’t do that unless they did you wrong. In case you haven’t noticed Naruto is crazy and has issues lol)_

 

_Naruto felt his head being forced in the crook of the man’s neck by a large hand. The man shushed him. “I finally found you, gaki… ” He whispered._

 

_The blue eyed boy raised an eyebrow at the name. ‘Who’s he callin’ gaki? And why haven’t I beaten him up yet?’ Naruto was brought out of his thoughts when he heard footsteps coming from the back of the apartment._

 

_Kakashi sauntered out of the hallway. “So you finally visited, Jiraiya-san. Was your business holding you up or were you hesitating? I wouldn’t blame you, he is just like them.” Kakashi reassured as he reading out of his orange book._

 

_“He really is. Like a living reminder.” The man, now dubbed as Jiraiya, tightened his arms around the teens small frame._

 

_“Ano, is anyone gonna help me? Whose grandpa is this?” The blond asked with a bored, yet expectant look on his childish face._

  


_“This is your godfather, Jiraiya. He has been looking for you for years.” Kakashi revealed with a lazy tone._

 

 **_“_ ** _EH?!”_

**~oO0Oo~**

  


**_Oto/The Sound - Tokyo, Japan_ **

**_September 24, 2012_ **

 

_The club was lively tonight. The bass was bumping, people were chatting and drinking. Tonight was a great night, but it was packed to the max._

 

_Why was it packed to the max you ask?_

 

_Because Nikkō was performing tonight. And it was Friday night._

 

_Nikkō is very well known in Tokyo for a stripper. People do not know his real name nor his age, but when they look at him, it feels like his name is at the tip of their tongue. But they ignored the thought as soon as he did his signature shake._

 

_All of the noise stopped as the lights dimmed down drastically. Heavy bass music began playing as people whispered to each other in excitement._

 

_“Ladies and gentlemen would you please direct your attention to the stage to witness our star player, Nikkō, rock the house!” The club owner announced loudly._

 

_Cheers and whistles came from the crowd as a familiar silhouette appeared on the stage. Golden strobe lights flashed on and shone on the figure._

 

_A short blond was leaning against the metal pole in all of his golden, yellow fishnetted glory. He gave a sweet, yet mischievous smile as he waved at the crowd cutely._

 

_“Heeeeey…” He drawled sexily as he walked at the edge of the stage, with the clack of his heels echoing as he swayed his hips with each step._

 

_The crowd greeted him back. “Heeeeey!”_

 

_The blond put a hand over his heart as he wiped fake tears away from his eyes. “Aww. Y’all make feel all loved and shit that y’all make me forget that I’m workin’ at the strip club!” He gushed happily._

 

_Everyone at the tables laughed at the blond’s confession._

 

_Nikkō looked at the club as he squatted down slowly and sensually, baring his thin, toned thighs even more._

 

_Nikkō shouted over the music as it got louder. “Well y’all better clutch y’all’s pearls tightly cuz I’m finna light this place up!” He warned lightly as he walked back to the pole as the crowd was cheering._

 

**~oO0Oo~**

 

_Nikkō walked out of the back room with a large empty trash bag over his shoulder. He stepped back up on the stage to sweep up yen bills and stuff it in the bag. After about fifteen minutes, the bag was about ninety percent full and the stage was almost cleared of money._

 

_His blue eyes spotted a few more bills and reached his hand out to grab it, only for it just to be grabbed._

 

_Nikkō looked up to see a somewhat attractive man looking down at him predatorily. He had long, spiky crimson hair and tanned skin with some facial hair. The redheaded man also had whisker marks on his face as well, which was sort of unusual._

 

_His thumb rubbed circles on the blond’s palm as his face got uncomfortable close. The blond pushed his face back gently and pulled his hand back as he eyed him cautiously. “What’s good?”_

 

_“I’m real good. What about you?” The man replied as he stroked his goatee._

 

_Nikkō shifted his on feet as he clicked his tongue. “I’d be great if ya didn’t get all up in my face like that.” He retorted sassily._

 

_The man blinked at the blond’s sudden attitude. “Damn, you’re cold-hearted when get off the stage.” He observed out loud. A smirk stretched across his face. “I think I like that, sunshine.” he purred._

 

_The blond rolled his eyes. “Aight, aight! What do ya want, huh? I want to go home and take off these damn shoes and go to sleep! So can ya speed it up?” The stripper urged as tightened the string on his trash bag._

 

_“I wanna take you home with me.” The redhead stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world._

 

_Nikkō put his free hand on his hip as he sighed. “Yeeaaah, that ain’t gonna happen. I mean you cute or whateva’, but I don’t go home with anybody.” He declined._

 

_The man looked upset at the blond’s words. “Aren’t you a stripper?”_

 

_“Yeah, STRIPPER, not HOOKER. There’s a difference buddy. I dunno what these other strippers out let you do, but all I gotta say is that those strippers ain’t me, so don’t get it twisted. I’m nice to most of my visitors and customers cuz most of them know my boundaries, but you don’t seem to have the memo. So Imma be cold-hearted.” He spat at the redhead as he turned around to sashay away, but was interrupted in the process when a hand wrapped around his arm and pulled him back harshly._

 

_Nikkō wasn’t playing that shit, so he elbowed the man in his side, making him yelp in pain. The blond turned around and yanked the man’s collar to pull him close. “Pull that shit again and you gon’ catch this stiletto heel in yo balls time.” He warned with a whisper. The blond pushed him away roughly and gestured the bouncer to come over._

 

_“Oi! Kakuzu!” he got the man’s attention. “Take this dude.”_

 

_The huge man with strange tattoos on his face grabbed the disoriented redhead and nodded at the blond._

 

_Nikkō waved back as he tightened his hold on the bag over his shoulder. “Well I’m out.” He announced with a peace sign. The stripper waved sweetly at few people before he hit the streets again._

 

_As he walked a familiar face popped up in his mind. ‘How are you, Kakashi? When are you coming home?’_

 

**~oO0Oo~**

 

**_Shinobi Heights - Tokyo, Japan_ **

**_January 5, 2012_ **

 

_A sleek, black Maybach pulled in next to a large apartment building. Whoever was in the car must have had a lot of money because the vehicle did not match the neighborhood at all. It looked so out of place that the people walking on the sidewalk gaped as they went past the car._

 

_The door opened to reveal foot covered in an expensive shoes. The limb was attached to an elderly man that looked like he was reaching his middle ages, deceiving everyone around him._

 

_He was clothed in an expensive Armani suit that had an engraved emblem of a red fan on the heart of his chest. The man had few wrinkles on his face. Chin length ebony locks framed his pale face asymmetrically while the back of his head with shaved, giving the man an undercut hairstyle. You normally don't see an older man with such a modern hairstyle._

 

_As he stepped out of the car, people stopped and looked at the man instantly recognizing him. His presence just normally demanded attention, no matter who was in the room._

 

_His onyx eyes scanned the up and down the street. Thin lips curled up in disgust. ‘Does he really live… here? How sickening.’ He was unimpressed._

 

_He shut the car door and entered the the staircase (and immediately sanitized his hands after he touched the doorknob) since there was no lobby or elevator. He went up multiple flights of stairs and eyed the colorful graffiti staining the walls with distaste._

 

_The old raven finally made it to the correct door and knocked aggressively. After about ten seconds the door flew open revealing a short, panicking blond._

 

_“I didn’t do it!” The teenager shouted. Blue eyes finally settled on the man’s face to realize that he misunderstood something. The blond leaned on the door as he tilted his head at the man. “Damn, tell me how you really feel, old man! Knockin’ on the door all hard makin’ me think that those cops were gonna raid my ass!” He cried with exasperation as he waved his arms around animatedly to prove his point. He settled back against the door frame and popped the gum in his mouth obnoxiously. “So what’s poppin’? Hehe, get cuz I po-”_

 

_The man just looked at him. An awkward silence pursued for a few seconds._

 

_“You are moving out, Naruto.” The raven stated with a deep, unshakable tone._

 

_The whiskered boy scratched the back of his head. “Ano, did the landlord die cuz I paid my rent yesterday, ‘teba.”_

 

_The other shook his head. “No, boy. You are moving in with me. You are now a part of my family.” He said like he was talking about the weather._

 

_Naruto leaned in extremely close to the old man’s face to examine something. “I don’t see any coke in your nose. Maybe you smoked weed or popped pills.” He wondered out loud as he tapped his chin._

 

_The other man ignored the blond’s outrageous claims in favor of cutting to the point. “You are an Uchiha.”_

 

_Naruto looked like his brain was short-circuiting. He pulled a blond bang down to inspect the color after that he looked at his arm to see his tan skin and nodded to himself. Naruto looked back at the man with an unreadable look. “Bitch, where?”_

 

_The man facepalmed._

 

**~oO0Oo~**

 

**_Federal Building 11000 Wilshire - Los Angeles, California_ **

**_May 17, 2014_ **

 

_“Why are we here?”_

 

_A small blond glared at a masked man with silver hair._

 

_They were located in a huge base swarming of people wearing formal clothes or jackets with large yellow letters spelling out ‘FBI’ on the back._

 

_Kakashi led the boy through a dozen of hallways until they found themselves at a door that said ‘Shikaku Nara’ on the metal plate. The masked man opened the door and dragged his brother inside and quickly shut the door behind them._

 

_Naruto snatched his hand from Kakashi’s grip and glowered at the man. “Are you good? Fucking dragging me like a damn chihuahua, the fuck I look like to you, boy?”_

 

_The silver haired man dipped his nose in his book. “From the way you act, you definitely seem like a yapping chihuahua.” He chirped in an annoyingly happy voice._

 

_“I’m really tired of your bullshit. I dunno why I deal with your Q-tip ass.” The blond crossed his arms childishly and pouted._

 

_A sigh rang out the room. “Troublesome. Are you done?” A raspy voice dripping of exhaustion and laziness spoke up._

 

_Naruto finally noticed that someone else was in the room. He moved his attention to the person sitting on the desk with his head on the desk. All he could see was dark brown hair pulled up in a spiky ponytail._

 

_“Who the fuck is this? And why does his head look like a pineapple.”_

 

_Kakashi shook his head at his brother’s rudeness. He wish he could slap him upside the head, but he didn’t want to lose his hand._

 

_The man at the desk chuckled as he lifted his head to rest them on his intertwined fingers. He had two diagonal scars on the right side of his face, one on his forehead and one on his cheek. A scruffy, yet neat goatee adorned his chin._

 

_“For some who lived with the Uchiha’s for two years, you’re pretty unmannered.” He observed._

 

_Naruto glared at the man. “They can all eat my ass! Why the fuck am I here?” The Uchiha were still a touchy subject for him, considering that he only left a few months ago._

 

_Shikaku gave him a half lidded look. “You are now working for the FBI.” The Nara declared._

 

_“Um says who?” Naruto raised his voice as he began to develop his well-known attitude._

 

_“Says the government of the US and Japan.” He said airily as he waved his in dismissal._

 

_“Are you fucking kidding me?”_

 

_“Yeah, yeah save it, blondie. The government’s corrupt. They figured that they use someone who is in their debt to do their job.”_

 

_Naruto paced a hand on his hips. “And if I decline?”_

 

_“You go to prison. You already have a criminal record. You had an illegal tattoo done in Tokyo when you were a minor and you were underage when you worked as a stripper.” The brunette explained. “Either you cooperate or you go behind bars. It’s out of my control.” He shrugged noncommittally._

 

_A severely livid expression formed on the blond’s face, making him look extremely feral._

 

_Naruto is gonna have a long conversation (rant) with his boyfriend over the phone when he gets home._

 

**~oO0Oo~**

 

**_Shady garage in LA_ **

**_October 10,  2015_ **

 

_Today was Naruto’s big two-‘o’. His beloved birthday._

 

_Too bad he never celebrated it._

 

_He hasn’t celebrated it in sixteen years. Why? Because it wasn’t a good day for him. Today wasn’t a day of happiness and celebration._

 

_It was a day of mourning._

 

_Today was the day of his parent’s death._

 

_There were birthday cakes or parties._

 

_Just Naruto’s anger and his tears._

 

_But he couldn’t afford to cry on a mission. People were counting on him._

 

_It may be Naruto’s big two-’o’, but the only digit that he cared about was 9._

 

_Nine bullets to put in this fucker’s head._

 

_The blond was currently standing in front of a fat beady eyed man sitting on an expensive chair. He reminded him of Gato._

 

_Naruto hated Gato. So it would be easy to kill him. The blond lifted his glock and pointed it at the gang boss’s forehead. The gun was tilted slightly ._

 

_“Hey! Rookie calm down! Leave it to us!” The officer next to him shouted._

 

_The blond ignored him and pulled the trigger. Nine gunshots rang throughout the garage. The boss’s limp body slid off the chair and fell onto the concrete ground, leaving blood trails on the way down. The nine holes on the man’s bald head were leaking so much that it looked like a crimson waterfall._

 

_All of the other officers looked at the scene in shocked silence. Naruto just looked at the dead body blankly._

 

 _When the blond looked back up, everyone around them held their breath. Naruto’s eyes were blood red as his blond hair looked even more messy than usual. He looked feral. He looked_ **_deadly._ **

 

_The blond dropped the gun on the ground to make his exit out of the garage, leaving the rest of the FBI officers to reflect on what the fuck just happened._

 

_It wasn’t just Naruto’s birthday anymore. It was the day of Kyuubi’s birth._

 

**TBC**

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: Sooo, that was that. I introduced some more of Naruto’s quirks. Like his cute little accent and his horrible grammar, lol. And yes, Naruto has been crazy since he was a kid. It doesn’t help that people kept fucking him over, so that only made him crazier.
> 
>  
> 
> Even though this isn’t a chapter I’d like to think it was somewhat interesting, let me know in the reviews. But anyway, I’ve been gone for a while because my life went to shit for a little bit, but it’s cool, it’s cool. Y’all don’t have to worry about me discontinuing the story, it is my goal to finish this. I plan on showin’ y’all some more ItaNaru goodness I swear. -kiki


	15. Chapter 12: Rejection and Relapses

 

**~oO0Oo~**

 

**Kurai taiyō no hikari**

 

**~oO0Oo~**

  **Chapter Twelve: Rejection and Relapses**

 

 

_Recap:_

 

_The raven wasn’t having any of this, so a hand crept down and planted itself on the blond’s ass cheek. He squeezed the soft, fatty globe, causing Naruto to gasp in shock which gave Itachi open access to that hot cavern. He pushed his pink muscle in the tan man’s mouth and instantly started swirling his tongue with the other’s. Of course his husband would taste sweet._

 

_Itachi smirked when he heard a mewl escape the blond. ‘This is payback for falling asleep on me last night.’_

 

_Each and every single Uchiha dropped their forks into the their bowls, as their jaws dropped. They looked at the scene in front of them dumbly, not believing what was going on._

_They were happy that things were finally moving along, but they weren’t expecting that._

 

**~oO0Oo~**

 

**Los Angeles, California**

**Thursday: August 3, 2017 11:05 AM**

 

Naruto opened his eyes that he wasn’t aware of even closing to peek at Itachi’s face. Why did he let this man in his mouth? It felt like he was being assaulted.

 

By a tongue.

 

As the blond felt the hand tighten on his backside, he just thought about what was occuring.

 

_‘Is this man really squeezing my ass right now? My beautiful, precious ass? Without any work? I think not.’_

 

 **_‘Nope. I agree.’_ ** _His alter ego said in the back of his mind._ **_‘We’ve never been contained before, and we’re not gonna start now. You’re being too kind. That little pretty boy Uchiha can wait in line like the rest of them.’_ **

 

_‘Y’know…  I haven’t heard from you in like two years…’_

 

**_‘We’re in the same body. What you need to worry about is getting that pale monkey off of you.’_ **

 

_‘Oh! Right.’_

 

Naruto wrenched the raven’s hand off of him angrily. Itachi pulled back from the kiss with shock as he looked at the blond’s fiery blue eyes. He expected Naruto to finally be in tune with him. Too be happy with him. Not be angry with him.

 

What did Itachi do wrong?

 

The short blond slid off of his husband’s lap and onto his feet. He gave Itachi a dark look that sent shivers down his spine. Tan hands grabbed the man’s sculpted face and turned it swiftly to look at him.

 

“Yo! You’re being too fucking pushy there, pretty boy!” Naruto scolded.

 

Itachi was stunned straight. The blond has rejected him before.

 

Many times.

 

But what did he do _this time_ that turned his husband off?

 

Whatever. Naruto would just have to deal with it. He knew what he was in for. He knew that Itachi wanted to claim him. Naruto knew that the raven would stop at nothing to succeed in that plan.

 

The long haired raven smirked as he reached out to grab the blond again. Unfortunately, he failed as his hands were slapped away.

 

“Ya got that look in your eyes again! Like you own me or something! Well let me tell ya somethin’. My ass is a present and ya gotta earn it cuz Christmas is in five months and your birthday already passed!” Naruto snapped his fingers angrily as he walked out of the room.

 

Apparently Itachi was to shell shocked by the blond’s exit to notice the obnoxious laughing of his cousins. He turned his head to see his family looking at him with all types of expressions. Mikoto looked disappointed. Fugaku looked like Fugaku. Sasuke was smirking at his rejection like the little bitch that he i-

 

Itachi shook his head to rid himself of those thoughts. Madara looked entertained. That man is entertained by everything. And I mean _everything_. Obito and Shisui, the infamous irritating duo, were banging their fists on the table with laughter. Shisui had tears running down his eyes while Obito had ramen broth leaking out of his nose from laughing too hard. The sight of them seemed to irk the raven tremendously for no reason.

 

 _‘Shameful. It must be sad living like that. They don’t have the grace of an Uchiha at all.’_ A small voice in the back of Itachi’s head spoke. The raven furrowed his eyebrows and looked around the room with shifty, dark eyes. Fugaku noticed this and looked at his eldest son with slight concern.

 

“Itachi. Daijobu?” The brunette asked lowly.

 

The raven didn’t answer his father and in turn walked out of the dining room without as much of a word. Leaving the Uchihas in silence and unanswered questions.

 

**~oO0Oo~**

**11:11 AM**

 

Naruto sat on the bedroom floor as he looked at the close door with a glare. Small fingers ran through the smooth fur of his favorite dog, Pakkun.

 

The blond pouted as he huffed. “Stupid Itachi. Always bein’ a little bastard.” He muttered under his breath.

 

Now Naruto isn’t gonna front. He _is_ feeling Itachi. Just a little bit.

 

A microscopic bit.

 

But Naruto was _not_ feeling that bastard’s attitude. After all of those years, he thought Itachi, would finally get his head out of his ass and be humble. Not acting like he owns Naruto when the blond gives the man a small ounce of attention. He thought Itachi was going to change.

 

Guess not.

 

When Naruto lived in the Uchiha mansion, Itachi was a quiet and detached man. Sure, he could be stoic, but he had his good moments. He thought highly of himself, of course, but he saw himself above others. That’s what Naruto liked about Itachi.

 

But it always seemed that his husband always seemed to be suppressing something with in him.  What was it? Who knows.

 

All Naruto knew was that whatever it is was the sole reason of why Itachi lost his identity in the first place. His kindness, his authenticity, and his humility. It’s sad of what fame and praise can do to you. It’s just toxic.

 

The blond pushed his thoughts of his husband away as he stood up on his legs. He walked towards his dresser and pulled casual clothes out.

 

Naruto didn’t have time to understand what the fuck was wrong with that raven because he had things to do. Like every other responsible adult, he had to provide for his family of seventeen.

 

Wow. How did he fit all those people and dogs in that apartment?

 

Sometimes he really wanted to throw Kakashi out of the window sometimes. That man better walk those dogs and clean up their shit because Naruto is not the one to do so.

 

The blond pulled on his clothes swiftly and grabbed his car keys. To the grocery he goes.

 

**~oO0Oo~**

 

**Whole Foods - Los Angeles, California**

**11:32 AM**

 

Naruto hopped out of his beloved orange Jeep and shut the door with unnecessary force. He adjusted his mirrored sunglasses as he walked out of the parking lot and towards the automatic sliding doors.

 

Instantly, he was bombarded with paparazzi and other random people. The small blond ignored them and walked through the doors only to be stopped by a girl. She held up a pen and notepad to his face.

 

“Can I have an autograph?”

 

Naruto raised a golden eyebrow. Why in all seven hells did this girl want an autograph from him?

 

“Homegirl,” he started off weakly, already drained just being in the presence of others, “All I did was shake my ass and be married to Itachi. What in there calls for an autograph-”

 

“You see _that_ is exactly why I want an autograph.” She pointed at the blond as she confessed boldly. “You’re different from everyone else. More genuine. I mean who leaves their famous millionaire husband without a care? Anyone else would’ve just sat there for the fame and the money. You obviously mean business.”

 

Naruto stared at the girl for a second to gather his thoughts and response. He leaned back with a sly smile. “Y’know what,” he wagged a finger, “I like you.” The blond grabbed her notepad and scribble his lengthy name in cursive. He looked at the girl to see a beaming smile on her face.

 

“Bye, girl!” He waved flamboyantly. She waved back just as enthusiastically and walked out of the store. Naruto grabbed a cart by the doorway and began his journey to the aisles only to hear something hilarious from the paparazzi outside.

 

“Naruto did Itachi pay you to give him a lap dance?!”

 

The blond cackled as continued his shopping.

 

**~oO0Oo~**

 

**11:45 AM**

 

The blond pushed his cart in the instant food aisle and instantly went to the ramen section. He put his arm behind the whole row of cups and pushed outward, knocking at least ten cups of ramen in the cart. Naruto repeated this three more times until he felt like there was enough ramen.

 

He looked back up to see people staring at him like he was crazy. Naruto continue his shopping and pushed the cart of the aisle, ignoring the stares on the way.

 

A tan finger pushed up the sunglasses that were sliding down his nose as he walked across the grocery store.

 

People must have recognized him because they started pointed at him with grins. Naruto waved at them kindly and proceeded walking.

 

On the way, he couldn't shake the feeling that someone was following him. Naruto didn't look back to make sure because if they wanted to talk…

 

Then they could _talk._

 

Naruto isn't threatened.

 

He finally made it to the dog food section, where it consisted of a bunch expensive, organic bullshit.

 

The blond went to grab the huge packs of food only to be stopped by a hand on his shoulder.

 

Naruto turned around to see a tall man with the fakest smile on his face. He recognized as the man as the one at the party that he threatened to shoot.

 

“Did I stutter the last time I saw you?” The small blond asked with irritation.

 

“Would you like me to help you? Those bags seem awfully heavy.” The smiling raven said, completely ignoring Naruto’s words.

 

“Would you like me to choke slam you? Your smile seems awfully annoying.” Naruto mocked as he pushed the man away and went back to picking up the packs of dog food. He dropped the heavy bags in the cart with a slam then looked back at the man.

 

“Since ya wanna be up my ass today, would ya mind tellin’ me why ya tried to wire me at the party? And while your at it, you can tell me who you’re working for.” The blond demanded as if he weren’t talking to a dangerous threat.

 

The black haired man didn’t look at all fazed from the command. He still smiled at the short man as he said, “Why do you think that I will give you any information at all, Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze-Uchiha? You seemed to have spoiled with age.”

 

Said man shifted on his legs as he put his hands on his hips. “You say my name so easily, but don’t seem to know what is behind it.” The blond accused. “And I’m demanding answers from you now out of peace, so when you refuse I can beat it outta ya later.” Naruto threatened, totally switching the intelligibility of his language. He took small, intimidating steps towards the man until he was right in front of him. Small, tan hands reached up and curled around the man’s collar and pulled, bringing the raven down to his level.

 

Naruto smiled sickeningly sweet. “So what’s good?”

 

“Now there isn’t any need for violence.” The raven waved of dismissively.. “I just have a proposition.”

 

The blond narrowed his eyes. “Spill it.”

 

“You’re so cute when you try to be threatening.”

 

Naruto tightened his grip on the other man as a warning.

 

“I would like to talk to you about a gang that’s tracking you.” The man revealed.

 

**~oO0Oo~**

 

**12:14 PM**

 

Naruto slammed the back door of his car trunk closed and went towards the front of the vehicle. He opened the door climbed into the car an plopped on the car seat. The blond closed it back and prepared himself to drive. When he went to push the key in the ignition, he felt something vibrate in his basketball shorts pocket.

 

A small hand pulled it out to see his brother’s name on the lockscreen. Swiping the touchscreen to enter the phone, it shown a text message that’s said:

 

_Kaka-chan_ _ : When you come home, can you get your husband in check? He’s spreading his depressed and angsty aura around the house, and quite frankly it reeks of rejection. Thx chibi-chan! _

The blond rolled his cerulean eyes. His brother is fucking annoying. It was a sibling thing.

But he loved him unconditionally, anyway.

At this point, Naruto is over Itachi’s ass. Can Naruto go outside the house in peace?

**~oO0Oo~**

**12:26 PM**

Naruto opened the door and walked in the apartment only to be enthusiastically greeted by all eight of his dogs. He scratched the backs of all of their heads in affection then walked into the kitchen to place the grocery bags on the marble counter. 

He took out eight of the doggy dish bowls and filled it up with the organic dog food. He placed it down on the tiled floor happily and watched the dogs run up to eat the food.

“I’m sorry that Kakashi’s irresponsible ass didn’t get you dog food. I’ll punish him later.” The blond promised as he nodded to himself.

The dogs didn’t reply, because they were… dogs of course and were to busy stuffing food down their throat. But it felt like there was some kind of air of consensus for Kakashi’s future.

Naruto left the kitchen to go down the hall to his brother’s room. He lifted a leg and kicked the door open, making it slam into the wall loudly. The silver haired man jumped at the intrusion and dropped the orange book out of fear. 

The blond took his hand from behind his back to reveal eight long leashes just to throw it at Kakashi. 

“Since ya wanna have puppies so bad, you can walk them, ‘ttebayo! Have fun, Mr. ‘You know how I feel about dogs’ Hatake!” Naruto yelled as shut the door.

“Now for my next pest in this household…” 

The blond walked down the other side of the hall to one of the guest rooms. Judging by the dark, depressing aura he felt tainting his soul, he guessed that his husband was in that room. He opened the door to see the long haired raven sitting upright on the bed.

Blue eyes observed that the man was still shirtless and was staring at the wall. Itachi must have been too caught up in his activity of sulking to notice the blond entering. Naruto plopped on the bed in front of the man, startling him for a split second.

“What the fuck is your problem?” Naruto asked with an unsympathetic, annoyed tone.

The raven in front of him didn't answer, but instead, sat in silence.

Naruto took that moment to really observe Itachi. The older man’s face was sullen with some sort… regret? Regret for what?

The blond sighed. “Do you remember some of the last words you said to me before I left that day?” He asked with a softer tone than before.

The pale man eyes slowly moved on to Naruto’s face, prompting him to carry on with his point.

“You said: ‘You are  _ not _ going anywhere, you are  _ mine _ .’ I think we both remembered how I reacted to that, right?” Naruto crossed his legs and looked at his husband with piercing azure eyes. “You made me feel as if I were your possession. And we both know I have possession issues.” 

Itachi still didn’t make any move to reply.

“Like, I don’t know what’s up with you. You were fine for the first few days you were here, so what’s up?” The blond drawled as he leaned on his palms and kicked his feet childishly.

Itachi still didn’t answer.

Naruto’s golden eyebrow twitched in frustration. “Oi, pretty boy! I tryna fuckin’ help you and you’re being a bastar-”

“I sincerely apologize for my behavior, Naruto.” The raven uttered softly.

Said man squinted at the man through the awkward silence, then waved the man off dismissively. “I’ll forgive you at some point.” He said airly as he adjusted his ponytail.

Itachi furrowed his eyebrows at that statement. 

His husband read the look immediately as ‘fuck you mean?’ and scooted over  _ real _ close to the raven. His tan hands went up and cupped onto Itachi’s pale cheeks. “You’re supposed to  _ work _ for my forgiveness! Earn this booty!” The blond exclaimed as he began pulling at the man’s cheeks and stretched them out, causing Itachi to make strange, yet hilarious faces.

Naruto pulled away and slid off the bed to walk out of the room. He was stopped at the door frame when he heard Itachi mutter something. He turned around with a curious visage.

“Thank you for your unusual reality check pep-talk.” The raven thanked with humor lacing his tone.

The blond smile blindingly. “You’re welcome, papi.” He disappeared out of the room, leaving Itachi and his thoughts in silence.

_ ‘I thought I rid myself of your influence long ago, Sofu-sama.’ _

**_TBC_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: So how have y’all been? Lol. I know y’all are probz like ‘bitch where the fuck have you been?’ I have to inform you that I have a caught a life threatening disease and it’s called… writer’s block. So be safe and healthy y’all. Take shots (either from and needle or a glass of vodka) to be immune to this abomination. Anywayz (sorry I had to troll a lil), y’all really THOUGHT. Bipolar ass Naru-chan is not gonna accept someone that goddamn easily, there’s development to this fucked up romance! Also, don't take Naruto’s alter ego too seriously. Oh and by the way I’m already working on the smut for this book (and no it will not be coming out anytime soon) so be excited cuz I’m working to make that shit super steamy! *eyebrow waggle* OH! Papi is not a term of endearment (yet), it is used to goad Itachi. -kiki


End file.
